Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia is one of the three contestants on a game show where she could get the chance to marry Derek Morgan?, will she be able to win his heart or will one of the other contestants be his true soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia still couldn't believe that she had let her best friend JJ Reid talk her into going to the filming of a new dating show called, who wants to date Derek Morgan". JJ looked at her and said, "ohhhhh come on Garcie Derek Morgan is a big star, he's gorgeous and you already have the hots for him sooooo".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I do not have the hots for him, I think he is hottttttttt that's all", JJ grinned and said, "uhhh Penelope sighed as they walked into the huge room filled with hundreds of women. Penelope said, "I don't stand a chance of getting picked Jayje, look at all of these thin beautiful women".

JJ said, "Penelope Marie Garcia I want you to stop talking like that, you are a beautiful woman that has a lot to offer any man, especially a huge star like Derek Morgan". Penelope sighed as she sat down beside her friend and looked around at several women that she knew from town, she rolled her eyes when she saw Jordan Todd and Tamara Barnes.

JJ said, "what or who are you looking at"?, she leaned in and said, "Tamara Barnes and Jordan Todd are here, they are right over there", JJ laughed and said, "don't worry about them Garcie, everything will be fine". She took a deep breath as she caught a glimpse of Derek talking to a woman that she figured was the producer of the show.

Derek looked at the woman and said, "Emily how are we suppose to do this"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "three of these beautiful women have been picked for you to pick from and you will ask all three girls questions and go out on dates with them and then at the end of 6 weeks you will choose one woman to be your girlfriend".

He smiled and said, "what if none of the girls is ya know the one, my one"?, Emily laughed and said, "don't worry we will pick out three of the most beautiful women out there and one of them will definitley be the one for you". He crossed his arms and said, "what kind of questions do I ask these ladies in the first part"?, Emily said, "questions like, if you could plan a date for us what would we do or what do you like to do on a first date, just things like that".

Derek said, "so this first step is just picking the girls and getting to know them a little"?, she smiled and said, "yes, now you've got it buttttt there is one thing that you don't know". He raised one eyebrow and said, "and what would that be"?, she said, you don't get to see the girls until you meet them for your date".

He said, "WHATTTTT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS", she said, "I am dead serious, that way when you meet them for the first time you will be alone with the girl and it won't be so stressful for you or the girl". He took a deep breath and said, "Emily I don't know if I can do this, I mean I have that movie that I start working on soon and", Emily said, "stop arguing with me Derek, this is only going to help your career".

Derek laughed and said, "and just how do you figure that"?, she said, "easy, your fans will get to see you meet your lady love, go out on dates and then hopefully fall in love with and who knows maybeeee marry her". He said, "marry her, I don't see that happening Em, I'm a well known play boy and I don't think that I'm going to meet a girl and fall in love with her and want to get married in 6 weeks".

She laughed and said, "just relax and enjoy the show tonight and all I'm asking is that you be open to the possibility that anything can happen", he closed his eyes and then opened them and said, "alright Em, I'll try it for you but just know that I make no promises". She hugged him and said, "so noted Derek,  
so noted".

Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's time for you to head to the curtain and get ready to take your seat on stage", he took a deep breath as he headed to toward the stage. Penelope couldn't help but smile when Derek walked out on stage and took his seat, the people in the audience could see him but he couldn't see them, that way he couldn't get a peak at his choices.

The music started and the host walked out on stage and said, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO WHO WANTS TO DATE DEREK MORGAN", the crowd went wild with applause. The host smiled and said, "my name is Erin Strauss and I'm going to be your host as we try to see WHO WANTS TO DATE DEREK MORGAN", the music started playing again as the crowd went crazy.

Erin said, "as you can see Derek Morgan is on the other side of this partition, he can hear us but he can't see us", she laughed and said, "wave and say hi to everybody Derek". Derek waved and said, "helloooooooo everybody", Erin said, "alright now comes the time to find out who Dereks three choices are going to be".

The seats were numbered, 1 through 300 and Erin pushed the lever and the machine started flashing the numbers and after a few seconds she said, "alright contestant number 1 is sitting in seat 34". Jordan Todd jumped up and headed toward the stage", the machine started going again and after a few seconds Erin said, "alright contestant number 2 is in seat 119".

Tamara Barnes stood up and straightened her clothes before making her way toward the stage, Penelope said, "I think I'm going to go Jayje", she started to stand up and JJ said, "at least wait and see who the third contestant is". She sat there and said, "alright Jayje, for you I'll wait", the machine once again started flashing numbers.

After a few seconds Erin said, "and contestant number 3 is in seat 300", nobody got up and JJ said, "Garcie that's you", she said, "what's me"?, she said,  
"you are in seat 300". Penelope stood up and said, "oh my god" as she slowly made her way to the stage, while she was on her way up to the stage she took a deep breath and wondered just what JJ had gotten her in to".

Once Penelope was on the stage Erin said, "alright ladies and gentlemen these are our contestants on WHO WANTS TO DATE DEREK MORGAN, the three girls sat there smiling and waving as the crowd went wild with applause.


	2. Chapter 2

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 2

Erin said, "there is two things that the ladies don't know yet and that is that for the 6 week duration they will be living together in a mansion where almost everything they do or say will be recorded and shown each week as the hunt for Dereks perfect woman continues. The girls all look at each other as Erin smiles.

Erin smiled and said, "after Derek goes out on a date with each of you it will be up to the fans who he picks to go out with on the dates for the rest of the shows. Tamara and Jordan both smile just knowing that the fans will pick them but they are pulled out of their dreams when Erin says, "so Derek could be going out with all three girls all the time or two girls or just one for the duration of the show".

Derek grinned as Erin said, "alright Derek it's time for you to get to know your choices a little better, this is what we are going to call the question round". Derek took a deep breath and said, "contestant number 1, "if you planned a date for us what would be do"?, Jordan smiled and said, "well we would go to a nice dinner and dancing and then have a little fun at my place".

Derek was speechless at her answer, he swallowed and said, "alright contestant number 2 same question to you", Tamara said, " probably a nice candlelit dinner and then a walk on the beach and then we would see where things went from there". He smiled at her answer and nodded his head before saying okay contestant number 3 I'm going to ask you the same question".

Penelope sighed and said, "well that would depend", Derek said, "on what contestant number 3"?, she said, "that would depend on what things you like to do". He smiled and said, "well I like to cook, I love to dance and when I have free time I run in the park and ride horses at my friends farm". Penelope smiled and said, "well I would plan a nice picnic dinner in the park, some dancing and then a nice walk down by the water".

Derek grinned and said, "that sounds nice ladies, he laughed and said, "alright question number 2 for all three ladies is, what do you all like to do for fun"?, Jordan said, "I love to lay out on the beach, go shopping and spend lots and lots of time pampering myself". Derek inwardly rolled his eyes at her answer.

He said, "what about you number 2"?, Tamara said, "I love to take long walks on the beach, swim, do some scuba diving but I really love to read", he said,  
"really, what kind of books do you like to read"?, she said, "romance novels of course". Derek said, "what about you contestant number 3"?, Penelope said,  
"I to like to take long walks on the beach and swim but I also volunteer at several animal shelters in my free time".

Derek said, "that sounds nice, what do you do there"?, she said, "we take the animals for walks, feed them, bath them, make sure they get their shots and hopefully find them all good homes". He smiled and wondered just what number 3 looked like because she seemed more compatible with him than the other two did".

Jordan rolled her eyes as she heard Penelope talking aobut volunteering at several animal shelters, she didn't like animals and she definitley wouldn't have any in her house. Derek said, "alright ladies question number 3 is do you have pets and if you do what do you have"?, Jordan said, "I don't have any pets, with my busy schedule I don't have time for one".

Derek said, "what about you number 2"?, Tamara said, "I have a tank filled with fish and a couple of cats", he smiled and said, "very nice, very nice", he sat back in his chair and said, "what about you number 3"?, she said, "well I have a dog named Clooney that I have had since he was a puppy, I got him at one of the shelters I volunteer at and I also have a cat and a couple of hamsters".

When Derek heard number 3's answer he couldn't help but smile because it seemed that she loved animals as much as he did and he definitley couldn't wait to meet her. He smiled and said, "okay ladies here is the final question, what do you think about having a family"?, Jordan said, "I don't know if a family is in the cards for me but I definitley want to get married".

Derek laughed and said, "alrightttttt number 2, what is your answer to my question"?, she said, "I had 2 brothers and 3 sisters so a big family is what I'm hoping for. He smiled as he listened to her say, "I would love to have a house filled with children because children is what it takes to make a family complete".

Penelope felt her heart racing when Derek said, "alright number 3 what about you"?, she said, "I have 4 brothers so I definitley want a family, I have always dreamed of having a house filled with babies and I agree with contestant number 2 because children is what it takes to make a family complete". Derek smiled and said, "thank you ladies for all of your answers".

Erin said, "alright ladies tomorrow night Derek will go out with contestant number 1, we have a nice romantic night planned for each of the 3 contestants over the next 3 nights and of course our camera crew will be following Derek and each date. The day after each of the dates we will meet back at the mansion and let all of the fans see how the dates went.

Erin said, "alright contestant number 1 you will get to have your first official date with Derek tomorrow evening, he will pick you up at the mansion at 5:00 and when your date is over you will return to the mansion. At the end of 6 weeks worth of dates and experiences with each of you Derek will have to make the decision of which one of you is Mrs. right".

The music started playing as Erin said, "stay tuned ladies and gentlemen to see the answer to the question, who wants to date Derek Morgan", as the music played the 3 contestants were all led off the stage and put into a limo where they were heading straight toward the mansion that they would call home for the next 6 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 3

Penelope looked at the woman that led them to the car and said, "but I came with my friend and her name is Jeniffer Reid", the woman said, "we will let her know where you are and you can call her later from the house". Penelope nodded her head as she sat back against the seat and sighed as she watched the city go by her window.

After JJ watched her friend and the other two contestants being ushered off the stage she started making her way toward the exit, she made it outside just in time to see Penelope being put into a limo. She walked over and said, "wait, wait, that's my friend", one of the security guards said, "she's alright mam, the 3 contestants are being taken to the mansion, you can call her later", JJ nodded her head and thanked the guard as she headed toward her car.

Once she got inside her car she pulled out her cell and called her husband, after a few rings he said, "hi baby, how did the show go"?, JJ laughed and said, "Penelope got picked to be one of the contestants". Reid grinned and said, "oh my god really, that's great", JJ took a deep breath and said, "after the show was over the 3 women were whisked off into a limo".

Reid said, "where are they taking them"?, JJ said, "for the duration of the show all three girls have to stay at a mansion together", Reid laughed and said,"I'm sure she will be fine honey". JJ started her car and said, "I was told by one of the security guards that I will be able to talk to her later but I hate that she is trapped at the mansion with Jordan and Tamara".

Reid said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh please tell me that they aren't the other 2 contestants"?, JJ said, "I wish I could Spence, I wish I could", he scratched his head and said, "I'm sure that she will be okay sweetie". JJ sighed and said, "I hope you're right Spence", he said, "I am baby, I am", she grinned and said, "I'm heading home and I'll be there in a few minutes".

JJ smiled when her husband said, "be careful on the way home and I love you", she said, "I'm always careful and I love you to", seconds later the call ended. JJ laid her cell in the seat and wondered just what Penelope was doing and how she was being treated by the other two contestants, she knew that Reid was right but she couldn't help but worry about her friend".

Emily walked over to Derek and said, "well what do you think"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "well I don't know, I will be able to tell you more after I get to go on my first date with them". She said, "don't worry Derek, everything is going to work out fine and who knows you might even end up with the love of your life".

He laughed and said, "I doubt it Em", she closed her notebook and said, "well I've got the girls all enroute to the mansion, they will get acquainted with the place and get settled into their rooms today and then tomorrow the fun starts". Derek rolled his eyes and said, "the fun and just what is the fun"?,  
Emily grinned and said, "you'll see, just be at the mansion at 5:00 tomorrow and ready to go out with contestant number 1".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll be there Em, I'll be there", she laughed as she headed toward the door, she had to check and see how things were going with the girls. Derek walked into his dressing room and sat down on the couch and put his feet up and wondered just what the next 6 weeks were going to bring.

The limo pulled up a long driveway and Penelope smiled when she stepped outside, the place was beautiful and smelled like lilacs and jasmine and as she stood there with the other 2 girls she couldn't help but wonder how things were going to end. They both looked up to see an older gentleman walking down the stairs and heading toward them.

He stopped and said, "it's nice to meet you ladies my name is Dave Rossi and I'm the liason between you and the show", Tamara rolled her eyes and said,  
"and just what does that mean"?, he said, "I make sure that everything runs smoothly for you and I make sure that you have everything that you want and need during your stay".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Dave my name is Penelope Garcia", he held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope and I hope that you enjoy your stay with us". Tamara smiled and said, "my name is Tamara Barnes and I would like to go to my room if it's alright"?, he smiled and said, "of course mam".

Jordan smiled and said, "my name is Jordan Todd and it's nice to meet you Dave", he smiled and said, "if you ladies will follow me I will show you to your rooms". The three girls headed up the steps and followed Dave into the house, Penelope was very impressed with the mansion but Jordan and Tamara didn't seem to really care about their surroundings.

One by one the ladies were shown their room, when Penelope stepped inside her room Dave said, "all of the bedrooms have their own master bath and huge closets filled with clothes". Penelope smiled and said, "it's beautiful, thank you Dave", he grinned at her and said, "you are very welcome mam", he then turned and headed toward the door but turned and said, "dinner will be served at 6:00 mam", he then turned and headed out the door closing it behind him.

Penelope walked over and opened the double doors and stepped out onto her balcony and inhaled and smiled as the scent of jasmine and lilacs filled her senses. She then turned around and walked back inside and collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted and had a couple of hours before dinner so she figured that she would lay down.

She sighed as she pulled out her cell, she couldn't wait to tell JJ what had happened since she left the building, after a few rings JJ said, "heyyyy Garcie how's it going"?, Penelope laughed and said, "Jayje this place is beautiful" and JJ sat down in the living room and propped up and laughed as she listened to Penelope fill her in on what had happened since she last saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Wants to Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 4

JJ laughed and said, "well how are the other girls treating you"?, she cleared her throat and said, "so far they haven't said much to me at all, they are more interested in themselves". JJ said, "the mansion sounds beautiful Garcie", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh it is Jayje, it is and each bedroom has it's own master bath and a closet filled with clothes and they are beautifulllllll".

The girls laughed and talked for almost two hours until there was a knock on the door, she said, "who is it"?, the man laughed and said, "it's Dave Ms.  
Penelope and I'm reminding you about dinner". She smiled and said, "I'll be right down Dave", he said, "very good Ms. Penelope I will go and get the other girls", he then turned and headed towad Jordans room.

JJ said, "well I better let you go to dinner, good luck and have fun Garcie", she laughed and said, "I'll try Jayje, I promise", she smiled and said, "and I definitley want details after your date". Penelope sighed and said, "count on it Jayje, count on it", after the call ended she got up and checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs for dinner.

Jordan and Tamara were sitting in there seats checking themselves out in their pocket mirrors as she walked over and sat down at the table, she looked up and smiled when she saw Dave walking into the room. He set a covered plate in front of each of the women as well as a drink before saying, "I hope you enjoy your meal ladies, if you need anything just ring the bell", he then turned and headed out of the room.

Penelope smiled when she raised her lid up and saw vegetarian lasagna, bread and a salad, she picked up her fork and took a bite, it was delicious and she could have sworn that it tasted almost as good as what her mom use to make. Jordan raised her lid and saw chicken alfredo and Tamara raised her lid to see shrimp scampi".

Jordan said, "I guess they are tying to make our stay here as bearable as possible", Penelope smiled and said, "I guess they got our favorite foods off the forms we filled out". Jordan and Tamara smiled at her and Tamara said, "I guess I should tell you girls that neither of you stand a chance of hooking Derek, so you might as well drop out of the competition now and save yourself the embarrasement".

Jordan said, "I don't think so princess, we all stand a chance of getting Derek, well you and I do Tamara but Penelope should drop out now and save herself the shame and embarrasement of losing". She then looked at Penelope and said, "nothing against you personally Penelope it's just that you aren't Dereks type".

Penelope smiled and said, "well I guess that we will just have to wait and see now won't we girls", she then went back to eating her dinner, when she was finished her picked up her plate and carried it to the kitchen. She headed over to the sink and washed her dishes and put them in the drainer, when she turned around she saw Dave walking over.

He smiled and said, Ms. Penelope you don't have to clean your own dishes", she grinned and said, "believe me it's no trouble Dave, I soooooo needed to get away from the other 2 contestants". Dave sighed and said, "ahhhhhhh yes they are both a little hard to take aren't they"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"yes they truly are".

Penelope smiled and said, "so what is there to do here Dave"?, he grinned and said, "we have television sets with DVD players in each bedroom with cabinets filled with movies for you to chose from". She smiled and said, "I like the old movies, a lot of black and whites", Dave grinned and said, "you will see a huge variety of movies mam including some of your favorite black and white movies", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh my gosh really"?, he laughed and said,  
"yes mam".

Dave said, "or you can help yourself to one of the pools or hot tubs, saunas, we have tennis courts, or you can ride one of the horses", she said, "there are horses here"?, he grinned and said, "yes mam and there is a beautiful trail down by the lake that is simply breathtaking this time of year", she smiled and said, "everything sounds so good but right now I need to just relax soooooo I think I will soak in one of the hot tubs".

Dave smiled and said, "there are towels in the cabinet and bathing suits are in your room mam and if you need anything please just let me know", she grinned and said, "thanks Dave". He smiled at her and said, "you are very welcome mam", he then turned and headed out of the room, Penelope sighed happily as she headed upstairs to change into a bathing suit so she could soak in the hot tub and relax.

Jordan and Tamara each went their different ways after finishing their dinner, Jordan wanted to swim in one of the huge pools while Tamara wanted to try one of the saunas. Meanwhile Derek was walking through his apartment when there was a knock on his door, he walked over and opened the door and saw Emily standing at his door.

He stepped aside and said, "come in Em, come in", she walked inside and said, "I'm just here to let you know what the plan for your first date is", he sat down on the couch and relaxed as she said, "you and contestant number 1 will be going to Antonios for dinner and dancing then followed by a walk in the park and then if you want you can go out for a nightcap".

Derek sighed and said, "what can you tell me about contestant number 1"?, she smiled and handed him a piece of paper with everything he would need to know about the first contestant except for her name". She then said, "you need to get up to speed on contestant number 1 and don't forget you need to be at the mansion to pick her up at 5:00 because your reservations are for 6:00 and you can use the hour to get to know her".

He smiled as he started reading the papers and when he looked up Emily was gone, he sighed and shook his head as he started reading the information from the papers she filled out and he couldn't help but wonder if contestant number 1 was the woman he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with, he took a drink of beer and said, "well I guess we will see how well we click together tomorrow contestant number 1", he then went back to reading facts about her".


	5. Chapter 5

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 5

Penelope changed into her bathing suit and headed toward the hot tub, she opened the double doors and took her robe off and tested the water with her big toe before slowly stepping down into the water. She sat down and laid her head back against the side of the tub and sighed happily as the hot water melted her cares and worries away.

As she sat in the water she couldn't help but wonder what her date was going to be like with Derek, she had to admit that he was gorgeous, he was definitley a chocolate god. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "get a grip Garcie you don't stand a chance with Derek, not when the other two contestants are Tamara and Jordan".

The longer she stayed in the water the more relaxed she was becoming but after a while she decided that it was time for her to get out of the tub and get dried off and head back to her room and turn in. She stood up and stepped out of the hot water and walked over to the cool water and stepped in and sighed happily as the cool water splashed all over her body.

She then dried off and put her robe back on and headed toward her room, when she got into her room she closed her door and grabbed a nightgown and headed into the bathroom to change. She walked over to the double doors and opened them and took one more look around and inhaled the wonderful aroma of the flowers before closing the doors and heading to bed.

It didn't take long before she was sound asleep, the night flew by for her and soon she woke up to the sound of someone knocking, she rolled over onto her side and said, "who is it"?, Dave said, "it's me Ms. Penelope, breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes". She threw back the covers and said, "thank you Dave, I will be down after I change".

She then headed toward the closet and pulled out a strapless shirt and a pullover shirt and a pair of shorts, she headed toward the bathroom and quickly changed before heading toward the dining room. When she got there she found the other two girls already in their seats waiting on their food, when she sat down Dave came into the room with a cart filled with 3 plates.

He put each of their food in front of them, he then smiled and said, "if you ladies need anything please let me know", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Dave". He grinned and said, "you are very welcome Ms. Penelope", all three ladies pulled their lids off their plates and Jordan said, "this looks very good", she took a bite and said, "Dave is a great cook but I've got to be careful not to get fat because I doubt that THE DEREK MORGAN likes fat girls".

Tamara took the lid off her plate and saw sausage, ham, toast, fresh fruit and eggs, she smiled seeing the coffee and juice already poured decided to dig in. Penelope took her lid off and saw eggs, veggie bacon, toast and fresh fruit", she took a bite and said, "this is the best veggie bacon I have had in a long time".

Jordan and Tamara smiled as they enjoyed the rest of their meal, Jordan finished first and said, "I think in a little bit I am going to try out the hot tub". Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "you will love it tried it out lastnight", Tamara said, "I think I will try the pool, a nice refreshing swim sounds great".

Penelope said, "I think I am going to go for a ride down by the lake", Jordan looked at her and said, "you ride"?, she looked at her and said, "I sure do, I love to ride horses". Jordan and Tamara got up and headed out of the room, Penelope stood up and picked up her tray and then she looked up and saw Dave standing there with the cart.

She said, "I was going to bring my plate into the kitchen Dave", he grinned and said, "thank you Ms. Penelope but you need to relax and have some fun because it isn't long before you have your date with Mr. Derek". She leaned in and said, "can you tell me a little about him"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure can".

Penelope followed him to the kitchen and he said, "he is a very nice young man, a little hardheaded sometimes but a nice young man, he loves to swim, ride horses and he loves to watch movies in the viewing room from time to time". Penelope said, "so when does he get to come and go from the mansion"?, Dave put the dishes in the sink and said, "he is allowed to come and go as he pleases after all three of you have your date with him but not before".

Penelope said, "so he can come and stay day and night"?, he shook his head and said, "oh no he can stay until 10:00 and then he has to go, there are no overnight stays for him, well at least not here". Her heart started beating faster and faster and she said, "do you mean that we will be staying the night with Derek"?, he said, "well each of the three of you will be taken somewhere for the night with him but it won't be until the last of your dates with him".

Dave put his hand on her arm and said, "nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, you will have your own room on the overnight trip or you can stay with him that is completely up to both of you". She smiled and said, "thank you Dave", he grinned at her and said, "anytime Ms. Penelope", she then turned and headed toward the door.

When she got to the door she turned around and said, "I think I am going for a ride by the lake is there someone that can go with me"?, he rinsed a plate and said, "yes mam, Aaron the stable boy can go with you". She smiled and said, "thanks again Dave, you are a big help", he laughed and said, "you are very welcome Ms. Penelope, have a good day".

Penelope said, "you to Daveeeeeee" as she ran out of the kitchen heading up to her room to get changed, she now knew more about Derek and she had to admit that the overnight visit excited her and scared her to death at the same time. She stepped into her room and quickly changed clothes and headed down toward the stables.

She was petting the horses when she heard a gentle voice saying, "she's a beauty isn't she"?, Penelope turned to face him and said, "she sure is, what's her name"?, Aaron said, "her name is Sweet Pea". She smiled and said, "are you Aaron by any chance"?, he smiled at her and nodded his head and said, "I sure am mam, may I help you with something"?, she said, "yes I would love to take a ride around the lake and Dave said that you were the man to see".

He grinned and said, "I sure am mam", Penelope said, "please call me Penelope", he laughed and said, "I sure am Penelope, all you need to do is pick out a horse and get your hat on and then we are ready to go". She said, "can I take Sweet Pea out"?, he said, "you sure can, let me get her saddled up for you and then we can go", she nodded her head happily as she watched him saddle the horse up for her.

A few minutes later they were heading through the pasture toward the lake, she said, "it's really beautiful here", Aaron said, "it really is maaaa, I mean Penelope". She laughed and said, "do you like working here"?, he said, "yes mam especially when the contestants are as nice as you", she said, "have you met the other girls yet"?, he shook his head and said, "yes mam, I mean Penelope and they are nothing like you".

She smiled and said, "is that a good thing"?, he said, "it definitley is Penelope, it definitely is", she couldn't help but smile after what Aaron had just told her. Penelope and Aaron spent the morning riding down by the lake as the girls spent their morning swimming and relaxing in the hot tub, but the time she walked into the mansion she knew that she would have just enough time to shower and get changed for lunch".

Jordan was all smiles as the wardrobe and make up ladies arrived in her room to help her start getting dressed for her date with Derek, if things worked out the way she had them planned then before the night was over she would show Derek just how much they had in common, in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 6

Penelope and Tamara were heading toward the dining room and Dave smiled at the girls and said, "since it is such a nice evening Ms. Emily suggested that dinner be served on the patio". Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea Dave", Tamara said, "but from there we can't see Derek and Jordan leave".

Dave smiled and said, "I'm sorry mam", Penelope smiled and said, "what's on the menu for today"?, he said, " for you Ms. Penelope, tomato basil pasta with a small fruit salad". She rubbed her stomach and said, "that sounds delicious", he leaned in and said, "and I baked fresh bread", she smiled and said, "then that sounds extra good", they two of them laughed.

Tamara said, "what about for me"?, he said, "for you Ms. Tamara, steak, baked potato and fruit", she nodded her head and said, "that sounds delicious Dave thank you". He smiled and said, "follow me ladies", Penelope and Tamara followed Dave out onto the patio and sat down in their seats as Dave put their food in front of them.

Derek sighed as the limo stopped in front of the mansion, the driver opened the door and said, "here you go Mr. Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "please call me Derek". He grinned and said, "he you go Derek", he laughed and said, "thank you Paul", he then looked up to the top of the steps and saw Jordan standing there.

He smiled as she started slowly down the steps, he had to admit that she looked beautiful in her red dress, when she got to the bottom of the steps he put her hand in his and said, "it's nice to meet you". She smiled and said, "Jordan, Jordan Todd", he smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Jordan", she blushed and said, "nice to meet you to Derek".

He looked at her and said, "how does dinner at Antonios with a little dancing and maybe a nightcap"?, she grinned up at him and said, "that sounds amazing Derek". The driver opened the door and Derek led Jordan to the door and he smiled as she got into the car Derek couldn't help but wonder just what the night held in store for him and Jordan.

Penelope and Tamara laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal, Tamara said, "tomorrow night is my night with Derek, I wonder what our plans will be"?,  
Penelope smiled and said, "I'm sure whatever the plans are they will be amazing". She smiled and said, "you're right Penelope", she took a deep breath and said, "what about you, are you nervous about your date with Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah a little".

After dinner Penelope said, "I think I am going to head to the viewing room and spend the evening watching movies", Jordan said, "I think I will take a nice long bubble bath and turn in early since we will get to see what happens on their date at the end of the week". Penelope smiled as she got up and said, "have a good evening Tamara", she nodded her head and said, "same to you Penelope".

When Derek and Jordan pulled up in front of Antonios the driver got out and opened the door, Derek stepped out first and then held out his hand to help Jordan out of the car. She smiled and said, "thank you Derek", he smiled as he held out his arm and she happily put her hand through his arm as the two of them headed inside.

They were led to a private area of the restuarant so that they could get to know each other while they waited on the food, Derek said, "so tell me Jordan what do you hope to get out of the next 6 weeks"?, she sighed as she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I'm hoping to get a love that will last the rest of my life"

He smiled as they both took a sip of their champagne and said, "tell me a little about yourself", she sat back in the chair and talked almost nonstop until their food was placed on the table. When she was finally quiet he said, "I have 2 sisters, one older and one younger, my mom practically raised me on her own since my dad was killed when I was 9".

She put her hand on his and said, "I'm so sorry honey", he looked at her and said, "my dad was a police officer and he was killed in the line of duty during a robbery". Jordan gently squeezed his hand and said, "your mom did a great job with you because honey you are fineeeeeeee", he laughed and said, "thank you and might I say that you are looking fine yourself", she smiled and blushed as she took a bite of her dinner.

About 45 minutes later when they had finished their food, he smiled and said, "would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds nice Derek, thank you". He stood up and held out his hand to her and smiled as she gently placed her hand in his, he led her to the center of the room and when the music started he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Jordan couldn't seem to get close enough to him, the more he tried to keep her at arms length the more she was trying to get to him, he sighed as she was able to lay her head on his chest. He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman but so far the sparks weren't flying between them, after they danced to a couple of songs he said, "how about a walk down by the water"?, she smiled and said, "I would love that".

Derek wrapped his arm loosely around her waist as they walked out of the restuaraunt, it didn't take long before they were to their destination, the driver got out and opened the door and watched as Derek stepped out. He held his hand down and halfheartedly smiled as she put her hand in his, he looked at Paul and said, "we will only be a few minutes Paul", he nodded his head and said, "yes sir".  
b Derek loved walking down by the water but this was one of those times when he soooooooooo wished that he could have been somewhere else, it wasn't that she wasn't a pretty girl because she was, she was beautiful but there was something about her that just screamed that she wasn't the one for him but as he gently squeezed her hand he thought who knows we still have several dates left that spark might happen.

After they walked for a few minutes Derek said, "I need to get you back to the mansion it's almost 10:00", she smiled and reluctantly turned around and headed back toward the car. Part of Derek was grateful that the first date was almost over but he knew when he got home that he would be seeing Emily with the notes on contestant number 2.

The ride back to the mansion was pretty quiet as she sat holding his hand with her head laying on his chest, and when the limo stopped in front of the mansion he almost squealed he was so happy. Paul got out and opened the door and then stepped back as Derek helped Jordan out of the car, he walked her to the door and said, "thank you for a lovely evening Jordan".

She smiled and said, "I have a great time Derek, thank you for everything", he then reluctantly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but when he got close to her cheek she turned her head causing him to kiss her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

When they pulled apart she said, "good night Derek, I look forward to seeing you again", he smiled and said, "same here Jordan, same here", she walked inside the mansion and he smiled as he headed toward the limo. Once he was sitting in the back seat he wiped the lipstick off his lips and laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes and wondered.

He wondered if date number 2 was going to be anything like the one he just finished, he took a deep breath and said, "please take me home Paul", he nodded his head and said, "yes sir, I mean Derek". He couldn't wait for this night to end and the sooner he got home and changed his clothes the sooner the night would be over, or so he hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 7

Derek had read the information about contestant number 2 for almost 3 hours trying to find out as much about her as possible before their date tomorrow night. He rubbed his temples as he remembered that Emily said that the next date is an evening meal at the beach house followed by a swim or a walk on the beach and then depending on how the date goes maybe a nightcap.

He sighed as he stood up and headed upstairs to lay down, this first date wasn't what he had expected, he was far from a virgin but he wants to take things slow and see if one of the three contestants is his soul mate. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the floor as he pulls his pants off and the puddle at his feet.

He crawls in the bed and hopes that tomorrows date is going to be better than the first, as hard as he tried he couldn't fall asleep as visions of the date kept playing over and over in his head. After trying to fall asleep for a few hours he decided to get up and head downstairs for a cup of coffee and then maybe see what was on the television.

He sat on his couch with the remote in his hands flicking from channel to channel hoping to find something good when one of his favorite old movies was on so he laid down on the couch and smiles as he turns up the volume and gets comfortable. Less than halfway through the movie he found himself falling asleep and the next thing he knew his cell was ringing.

Derek looked at the ID and saw that it was Emily and rolled his eyes as he said, "morning Em, what's up"?, she said, "did you read all the information that I left you on the next contestant"?, he yawned and said, "yes I did and I am ready to get this date overwith". She laughed and said, "after tonight you have 1 date left before everything is left in the hands of your fans".

He smiled and said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, Emily said, "good thing definitely because if they see one girl that they think you have good chemistry with they will keep picking her for each activity which means they will tune in week after week to see what the outcome is going to be". He said,  
"alright Em, alright but does the contestant know what the date is going to be"?, Emily said, "she will be told when it comes time for her to get dressed for the date".

She said, "I'm going to get off here and let you rest but don't forget", he said, "I know Em, I know, I have to be at the mansion to pick up the next girl at 5:00". Emily laughed and said, "have fun loverboy", he said, "ha ha ha Em very funny", he then ended the call and laid back down and closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he fell asleep again.

Penelope enjoyed breakfast with the other 2 contestants before going for a walk around the grounds, she just loved the view and she wanted some time alone to think about what was going to happen on her date. As she passed by the beautiful flower garden around back she couldn't help herself she had to stop and smell all of the beautiful flowers.

Dave saw her from the window and smiled and said to himself, "she seems to be the nicest and most down to earth of the three, I hope that things work out between her and Derek, they would make a great couple", before turning around and going back to work. Penelope saw so many different types and colors of flowers, she had never seen so many different types in all her life.

The walk that she had intended to take changed to spending the entire afternoon in the garden with the flowers, she looked down at her watch and saw that she had missed lunch and it was now time for dinner. She stood up and headed toward the house, she stopped in the kitchen and said, "I'm so so sorry for missing lunch Dave but I was having such a great time in the garden with the flowers".

He smiled and said, "that's fine Ms. Penelope", she grinned and said, "do I have enough time to get washed up before dinner"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"you sure do". She smiled as she took off heading toward the stairs, when she got into her room she quickly washed up and changed her clothes before joining Jordan at the table in the dining room.

Derek put on a smile as the limo stopped in front of the mansion, he got out wearing a pair of old jeans and a comfortable shirt and flip flops, he looked up to see Tamara standing there in a blue tank top and white short shorts. He smiled as she made her way down the stairs, when she got to the bottom he held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you".

She smiled and said, "Tamara, Tamara Barnes", he said, "it is nice to meet you Tamara Barnes, are you ready for an evening filled with beach fun"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure am". He held his arm out and she instantly locked arms with him as he led her to the limo, once they were inside Paul closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat.

As they rode in the back of the limo Derek and Tamara laughed and talked about anything and everything and before they knew it they were pulling up in front of the beach house. Paul got out and went around and opened the door and Derek stepped out, he then held his hand out and helped Tamara out of the car as they made their way inside.

As the cameras rolled Derek and Tamara had a great night, they ate, laughed, talked, walked on the beach, danced and soon it was time for them to head back to the mansion. When he walked her to the door he said, "I had a great time Tamara", she grinned at him and said, "so did I Derek, the beach was amazing".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her cheek and said, "have a good night", she waved and said, "good night" as she stepped inside the mansion and closed the door. He made his way back down to the limo and sighed happily as he got into the back and relaxed against the seat, tonight had definitely been better than last night he thought as they pulled away from the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 8

When Penelope woke up the next morning she was really nervous because tonight was her night with Derek and she wondered just what the plan was, she threw back the cover and stood up and smiled when there was a knock at the door. She rubbed her eyes and said, "come in Dave", he laughed as he opened the door and stepped inside.

He said, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes Ms. Penelope", she grinned at him and said, "I'll change my clothes and I'll be right down", he nodded his head and said, "yes Ms. Penelope". He turned and headed toward the door but stopped and turned around and said, "well tonights the big night are you nervous"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I have never been this nervous before Dave, what if I mess things up"?, he said, "you are going to be just fine Ms. Penelope, I just know it".

Penelope sighed and said, "I hope you're right Dave", he grinned and said, "don't worry I am", he said, "how about you take a ride with Aaron today down by the lake and relax". She smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea, I think I will do that after breakfast", he nodded his head yes as he turned and headed out of her room.

She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to join Tamara and Jordan at the table, when she sat down she couldn't help but notice the huge smile on the face of Tamara which told her that her date with Derek the night before went well". She sat down at the table and smiled as Dave pulled the lid off her plate to reveal chocolate chip pancakes", she grinned up at him and said, "thank you Dave", he said, "you are very welcome Ms. Penelope".

Derek woke up and still had contestant number 3's information laying on his chest, she seemed like an amazing girl and they both liked a lot of the same things so this date should go really well. He saw the note that Emily had left letting him know that he was taking contestant number 3 on a romantic date on a yacht and after dinner they would go on an evening sail and then if everything goes well maybe a nightcap.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled as memories of the night before came to his mind, Tamara was a great girl and he had to admit that they did have a few things in common. He got up and headed to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee and grab some toast before heading upstairs for a shower and to change clothes, he had several hours to get ready for his date and for the majority of the day all he wanted to do was relax and review his notes on her some more.

After breakfast Penelope got up from the table and took her dishes to the kitchen and talked to Dave for a few minutes before heading to the stables to see is Aaron could go riding with her down to the lake. She walked over and started petting sweet pea and laughed when Aaron walked over and said, "so are you ready for your date tonight"?, she turned to face him and said, "I'm a little nervous that's why I was hoping that you could take another ride with me today".

He smiled and said, "I would love to, do you want to take sweet pea out again"?, she rubbed the horse on the nose and said, "if it's alright"?, he smiled and said, "it's more than alright and she really likes you". He said, "let me get our horses ready and then we can go", she nodded her head in agreement as she waited patiently for him to get the horses ready.

The ride was amazing as they rode down by the lake and Aaron and Penelope talked about their lives, likes and dislikes so by the time they got back to the stable at around 3:00 they were like old friends. She smiled and said, "thanks for today Aaron you really helped me take my mind off of being so nervous about tonight".

He laughed and said, "you have nothing to be worried about you are going to do great Penelope", she smiled and said, "thanks" as she ran out of the stable and heading toward the mansion. When she stepped inside she was met by the clothes/makeup person who led her straight into the dressing room so that they could get her ready for her first date with Derek.

Derek rubbed his hands together as they nervously pulled up in front of the mansion for his final first date and he didn't know why but for some reason he was really nervous, he was so nervous that his palms were sweating and that never happened to him. He got out of the limo in a light blue dress shirt and blue dress pants, he wanted to look good but still be comfortable.

He looked up and saw contestant number 3 standing at the top of the stairs and he felt his heart beating faster and faster, she looked absolutely beautiful in that black strapless dress and with her hair hanging down she looked like a princess. He walked up the steps and held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you".

She smiled and said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia", he grinned at her and said, "it's definitley nice to meet you Penelope Garcia", he held out his arm and she put her hand through the bend in his arm as he helped her down the stairs. When they got into the limo he said, "are you ready for a romantic dinner cruise"?, she nodded her head and said, "I definitely am Derek" and the two of them sat there looking at each other as the limo pulled slowly away from the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 9

Derek smiled at her and said, "so tell me a little about yourself Penelope", she crossed her legs and said, "well I love to computers but I guess that's good considering that I own and run a computer shop", they both laughed. She said, "I my mom and dad were killed when I was 18 by a drunk driver", he put his hand on hers and said, "I'm so sorry".

She smiled at him and said, "thank you and after they were killed my 4 step brothers blamed me because I was out after curfew, it didn't matter that my car was broke down and I was walking home, they blamed me and kicked me out of the house soooo it was sink or swim so I learned to take care of myself from that day on".

He said, "it seems that we have something in common", she said, "what's that"?, he said, "well my father was killed when I was a little boy, he was a police officer and he was killed in line of duty". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he smiled at her and said, "do your brothers talk to you at all"?, she shook her head and said, "nope. not since mom and dad died".

He said, "my mom raised me and my two sisters alone but I think she did a great job", she grinned at him and said, "so do I", he blushed and said, "why thank you mam". Penelope said, "tell me about your sisters"?, he said, "I have an older sister named Sarah she is amazing, she is a nurse just like my momma and then there's Desiree who is a few years younger than me and she is a full time student in college and she lives with momma".

Penelope said, "they sound like amazing people", he nodded their heads and said, "they truly are and maybe one day soon you will get to meet them", she sighed happily and said, "I would like that", he winked at her and said, "so would I". The trip to the dock took another half an hour and they found out that they both love old movies, like some of the same music and they have the same taste with a lot of foods.

Derek said, "what about dancing, do you like to dance"?, she said, "ohhhhhh I love to dance, I'm not that good mind you but I still love to dance", he laughed and said, "if you want I can give you some lessons later". She sat back against the seat and said, "I would like that very much Derek", he took a deep breath and said, "what about swimming, do you like to be around the water"?, she said, "I love to swim and be around the water, when I was younger I was a lifeguard so spending time on the beach was something that just came naturally to me".

Penelope said, "where do your mom and sisters live"?, he sighed and said, "they live in Chicago", she said, "do you get to go and visit them often"?, he smiled and said, "I go every chance I get and I hope to get to go here in the next few weeks". She smiled and said, "that's great and I bet the weather this time of year is beautiful"?, he said, "ohhhh it is, it is and who knows maybe you will get to go with me when I go".

She said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really, going to visit my family is one of the trips that one, two or all three of you will get to take depending on how the fans vote". She smiled and said, "I have to admit something to you", he said, "okay, what's that"?, she said, "I was really nervous earlier".

He laughed and said, "I have to admit something to you to", she said, "don't tell me that you were nervous to"?, he nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged". The limo stopped at the dock and Paul got out and opened the door and Derek stepped out and held out his hand, she immediately put her hand in his and smiled as he helped her out of the car.

Derek then wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed toward the yacht, they stepped on board and she said, "ohhhh Derek this is beautiful", he smiled at her and said, "thanks, I'm glad you like it". She looked up at him and said, "this, this is yours"?, he laughed and said, "guilty as charged again baby girl".

She smiled and he said, "ohhhh I'm sorry", she said, "don't be I like it hotstuff", he laughed and said, "hotstuff huh"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh yes definitley". He sighed happily and said, "would you like to have dinner first or would you like to take the cruise first"?, she said, "how about we kill two birds with one stone so to speak and have dinner while we are on the cruise".

He tapped the end of her nose and said, "I love the way you think baby girl", she laughed and said, "why thank you hotstuff", he said, "I'll be right back okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay as she walked over to the side of the boat and looked out over the water. When Derek came back from letting the driver of the yacht the plans he couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope standing there with a huge smile on her face as she looked out over the water as they pulled away from the dock.

Derek walked over to her and said, "dinner will be served in a few minutes, would you like to sit and talk some more while we wait"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love that". They then walked over and sat down and Derek moved a strand of hair from her face and said, "you look so beautiful tonight Penelope".

She blushed and said, "thank you and might I say that you are looking pretty handsome yourself tonight"?, he grinned and said, "thank you", they sit there laughing and talking for several minutes before dinner was served on deck. They stood up and as Penelope took a step she tripped and fell right into Dereks arms.

She said, "I'm soooo", he said, "don't be sorry because I'm not, he caressed the side of her face and she felt her heart beating faster and faster as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 10

When Penelope felt Dereks lips on hers she inwardly smiled and when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight to his body and when she moaned against his mouth he couldn't help but smile and they reluctantly pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "that was amazing", she took a deep breath and said, "that was definitely amazing", the woman smiled and said, "your dinner is served". Derek looked up at her and said, "thank you Tina", she grinned as she turned and walked back into the cabin, Penelope covered her face and said, "I'm so embarrased".

Derek said, "don't be because I'm sure not", she said, "really"?, he ran his thumb down her cheek and said, "I can feel a real connection with you", she put her hand on his and said, "so can I Derek, so can I". He said, "how about we eat and then we can sit and talk or whatever while the boat cruises around the harbor".

Penelope grinned and said, "I like that idea", he held out his arm and she put her arm through and sighed happily as they headed over to the beautiful table. He pulled out her chair and smiled as she sat down, after helping her push her chair up he walks over and sits across from her and says, "I hope that I wasn't to forward with the kiss".

She looked up at him and said, "ohhhh no you weren't, not at all", he smiled and said, "good because I don't want to mess anything up", she took a sip of her wine and said, "don't worry you didn't mess anything up, the kiss was, well it was perfect". He grinned and said, "really"?, she laghed and said, "yes really".

They laughed and talked as they enjoyed a delicious meal, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful, now the other girls looked good but Penelope was amazingly beautiful. After their meal was over he said, "would you like to dance"?, she said, "I would love to", he took her by the hand and smiled as he pulled her gently into his arms.

The music was soft and slow making the mood even more romantic and as he wrapped his arms around her he felt, well for the first time in a long long time he felt like he was where he belonged and that was with Penelope in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as they danced through a couple of songs.

When the last song ended Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I would really love to kiss you again", she smiled and said, "I would love that Derek. He grinned as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you are an amazing woman", she said, "and you are an amazing man".

The evening flew by and soon it was time for them to head back to the mansion, they sat in the limo and held hands and talked the entire ride back to the mansion. When the limo stopped Paul got out and opened the door and watched as Derek stepped out, he then watched as Derek held his hand out to help his date out of the backseat.

He walked her to the door and said, "I had an amazing time with you tonight Penelope", she blushed and smiled before saying, "I had an amazing time with you to Derek and I hope that we get the chance to do it again". He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers and said, "so do I Penelope", he then brushed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "goodnight baby girl", she laughed and said, "goodnight hotstuff", they were both laughing as she stepped inside and closed the door. Derek smiled all the way down to the limo and when he got in the backseat he laid his head back and smiled as the limo pulled away from the mansion.

Penelope practically floated up to her room, she changed clothes and pulled out her cell and dialed her best friends number and after a few rings she heard,  
"alright girl, I want details, dish it out". Penelope smiled as she opened her mouth to tell her best friend how her first date had gone with the one and only Derek Morgan.

As Derek walked into his house he sighed happily as he locked the door and turned off the lights, his date with Penelope was amazing and now his fate was in the hands of his fans. He changed clothes and laid down on his bed and turned on the television and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus on anything but his date with the beautiful Penelope.

He had just found a movie to watch when his cell rang, knowing that it was Emily calling to find out how the date went, he picked it up and said, "hey Em what's up"?, she laughed and said, "alright pretty boy spill it, how was the date with contestant number 3"?, he got comfortable as he started telling Emily just how amazing the date with Penelope was.

Emily smiled and said, "I'm glad that you had a great time now everything is left up to the fans, they will get to see how all three first dates went on the show tomorrow night and then it is up to them who gets the next date". Derek smiled and said, "what is the next date"?, she said, "you and the lady chosen by the fans will spend the evening out on the town doing whatever you want to do".

He laid there smiling as he hoped that the fans picked Penelope, meanwhile Penelope couldn't help but smile as she was remembering the amazing kisses from her date. JJ laughed and said, "well tomorrow night is when the fans get to see what happened on all three dates and they get to vote on who gets the next date with Derek.

After talking to JJ for a few more minutes she got off the phone and rolled over onto her side and humped up to the pillow and closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep having wonderful dreams of her and her hotstuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 11

The next morning Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face as memories of her date with Derek came back to her memory, she sighed happily as she threw the covers back and quickly got dressed. She was just walking back over to her bed when there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "come in Dave".

He laughed as he opened the door and said, "good morning Ms. Penelope", she smiled and said, "how are you this beautiful morning"?, he said, "well I take it that your date with Derek went good"?, she sighed and said, "it was amazing Dave, simply amazing". He said, "breakfast is almost ready Ms. Penelope",  
she nodded her head and said, "I will be right down".

Dave nodded his head as he closed the door, she quickly combed her hair before heading down the stairs and joining the other two girls at the dining room table. Tamara and Jordan smiled at her and said, "good morning Penelope", Penelope sat down and said, "good morning ladies, how are the two of you on this beautiful morning"?, they both grinned knowing that her date with Derek must have went good.

Dave put each girls plate in front of them and said, "Emily and Derek will be here later today to get ready for tonights show so please stay close to the mansion this afternoon". The girls all three nodded their heads in agreement as they started eating their delicious breakfast, Jordan looked at Tamara and Penelope and asked, "are you two nervous about tonight"?, they both nodded their heads yes as they took a drink of juice.

Tamara said, "tonight is when everybody gets to see what happened on our dates and the fans get to decide who gets to go on the next date with our handsome hunk". Jordan said, "soooooo from here on out are you saying that it's up to the fans to pick who Derek will be with for each date"?, Tamara nodded her head and said, "yes, so it could be one of us going, two or all three on each date from here on out depending how the voting goes".

Jordan said, "he will be spending a lot of time with all of us together and then the fans will vote on who he has the most in common with and it will be that girl that gets to go out on the dates". Penelope smiled and said, "I have to admit it the closer to time it gets the more nervous I'm getting", the other girls nodded their heads in agreement as they finished the rest of their breakfast.

When Tamara got finished with her meal she stood up and said, "I think I'm just going to lay around beside the pool and relax today", Jordan sighed and said, "I think I will do the same, what about you Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "why not, that way we can rest and relax allll day", they girls laughed as they headed up to their rooms to change into their swim suits.

The afternoon flew by as the girls laughed and had fun as they laid by the pool but before they knew it they looked up and saw Dave walking toward them,  
they all got up and wrapped towels around them and started walking toward them. He smiled and said, "ladies it's time for you to head back to the house so that you can get ready for tonight".

Tamara said, "will Derek be here with us tonight"?, Dave smiled and said, "no not tonight but he will be spending the day tomorrow with the winner from tonights fan decision". Dave said, "but Emily and Erin will be here tonight as the fans get to see the three first dates and they will stay with the three of you until the decision from the fans come in".

Penelope said, "so we will find out tonight who the fans pick"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes Ms. Penelope", the girls all sigh as they all head to the mansion to get ready for tonights show". Derek was walking through his house when there was a knock on his door, he grinned knowing that it was probably Emily.

He walked over and opened the door and said, "come on in Em", she grinned as she stepped inside and said, "are you ready for tonights decision"?, he sat down on the couch and said, "I am". Emily said, "do you have any favorites"?, he blushed and said, "I had an okay time with Jordan and Tamaras date was better but by far my favorite was Penelope".

Emily grinned and said, "soooooo are you saying that the sparks were a flying"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I am, they were definitley a flyin with my baby girl". Emily said, "your baby girl"?, he laughed and said, "yes and you will see the reason why on tonights show", she stood up and said, "well I better head over to the mansion it's about 90 minutes before time for the show to start".

He stood up and walked her to the door and said, "I can't wait to see who the fans pick for me", Emily laughed and said, "I guess that it's okay if I tell the girls that you will be at the mansion tomorrow to spend time with the winner"?, he smiled and said, "of course". She turned and said, "have a good night Derek and we will chat after the show".

Derek nodded his head and said, "okay Em, have fun tonight", she laughed as she walked out his front door and down his steps, he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for tonight he just hoped that the fans chose Penelope because he could really see himself falling for her, he started singing as he made his way up the stairs taking them two at a time.


	12. Chapter 12

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 12

It didn't take long and soon the girls were ready and sitting down on the couch with Erin, Emily was standing there watching as it was almost time for the show to start. Derek walked over and sat down on the couch with a cold beer and smiled as he turned the tv on and looked down at his watch and smiled as he saw it was getting closer and closer for time for the story to start.

He sat back and got comfortable as the music started, he took a deep breath and said to himself, "come on people pleaseee pick Penelope", he smiled as he heard Erin said, "hello everybody and here we are on the first fan vote night". Derek watched as the camera panned around and he got to see all three of his ladies sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces.

Erin said, "alright girls tonight we are going to show all three first dates and then the fans will get a chance to vote on who had the best chemistry with Derek and then that girl or girls will get to go on the next date". All three girls smiled and sat back as Erin said, "alright fans the first date was with Jordan", Erin pointed to her and smiled and said, "and here is how their date went".

The fans watched clips of her picking out her dress and Derek picking out his outfit and then it skipped to Derek pulling up in front of the mansion in the limo. The date then proceeded to their dinner, as Derek sat watching it he couldn't help but laugh at how desperate Jordan seemed, he sighed as they got to the end of the date and the first date ended with the limo pulling away from the mansion.

JJ looked at Reid and said, "ohhhhhh my gosh can you say desperate"?, Reid kissed her temple and said, "the first date was funny I wonder how Tamaras date is going to go"?, JJ grinned and said, "I just wish that they would hurry up and get to Garcies date because she said that she had a wonderful time with him".

Erin looked at Jordan after the clip of her date had ended and said, "how do you think the date went Jordan"?, she smiled and said, "I think it went very good, there was definitely a connection between Derek and myself". Derek leaned up and said, "connection, what the hell woman are you blind, there was no connection between us".

Erin looked at Tamara and said, "are you ready to see the footage of your date Tamara"?, she grinned and said, "yes mam", Erin said, "alright fans now here is the first date between Derek and Tamara". The clips started much like the ones of Jordan and Derek with bits and pieces of them both getting ready for their dates.

They they switched to where the limo pulled up and by the smile on Dereks face when he saw Tamara it was obvious that he was definitely liking what he was seeing. The fans got to watch Derek and Tamara as they had their meal and as Derek watched the date happen on his tv he had to admit that he did feel a slight connection between himself and Tamara.

Penelope watched and couldn't help but feel a little jealous, there was no doubt that she saw a connection, a spark between Derek and Tamara she just hoped that the connection between herself and Derek was stronger. Fans watched as the rest of the date progressed and like the first date this date also ended with Derek pulling away in the limo.

Erin looked at Tamara and said, "how do you think that the date went Tamara"?, she smiled as she crossed her legs and said, "I had an amazing time with Derek, everything was so romantic and I can't wait to get another chance to spend more time with him". Derek grinned as Erin looked at Penelope and said,  
"are you ready to see your date with Derek"?, she smiled and said, "I am, lastnight was amazing".

Derek sighed happily as he saw her beautiful face and when she said that she had an amazing time lastnight that made him smile, he sat back and watched as he got to rewatch his favorite of the three dates. He watched as Penelope walked out in that gorgeous dress and like the other two dates the fans got to watch Derek and Penelope kiss and when he saw their lips together again he smiled hoping that he would get the chance to do that again.

They watched as Derek and Penelope danced and kissed more and Derek smiled as he watched his arm snake around her waist several times, his arm around her waist seemed natural to him because that is where he wanted his arm to be. Penelope grinned as she saw the spark that she felt the night before, the spark that could definitely start a fire.

Derek couldn't help but grin when he watched the final kiss at the door and their date ended like the other two did with the limo pulling away from the mansion. Erin smiled and said, "alright now it's time for you fans to vote for who you think had the most amazing date, the woman that had the best connection of the three.

Everybody watched as each girls face appeared on the screen with a phone number under their name, Erin grinned and said, "alright those lines will be open for an hour and at the end of that time we will announce who you fans picked at the winner". Erin said, "while we wait on the results of the vote let's watch how the girls have been spending their days here at the mansion".

JJ glanced over at her husband and said, "I think that Garcie had the best connection with Derek what about you Spence"?, he kissed her lips and said, "so do I beautiful". JJ picked up her cell and started dialing and Reid said, "who are you calling"?, she winked at him and said, "I'm placing my votes for Garcie", Reid laughed as he pulled out his cell and did the same thing.

Almost an hour later Erin smiled and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen we are counting down the final 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and voting is over", she looked at the three girls and said, "in just a couple of minutes we will get to see if the fans picked contestant number 1 Jordan, contestant number 2 Tamara or did they pick contestant number 3 Penelope"?, she smiled at the cameras and said, "when we come back you fans will get to see the answer to that" and then they were gone for a commercial break.

Erin looked at the three girls and said, "alright ladies at the end of this commerical break we will have the answer to who gets to go out on date number 2". Emily smiled and pointed to Erin letting her know that they were ready to come back from the commercial, she said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and Erin smiled and said, "welcome back everybody to who wants to marry Derek Morgan".

She smiled as the results were handed to her, she turned around and said, "in my hands ladies is a name or it could be multiple names and the lucky girl or girls will get to go on date number 2 with Derek tomorrow". The three girls were standing there smiling as Erin opened her mouth and said, "and the woman or women the fans have picked areeeeeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 13

Everybody waited with baited breath as Erin said, "the winners are with 45% of the vote each Penelope Garcia and Tamara Barnes", JJ hugged Reid and kissed his lips passionately and said, "yes, yes, yes". Derek collapsed against the back of the couch and said, "yesssssssss" as he heard Penelopes name fall from Erins lips.

Erin said, "congratulations you two the fans have spoken and they like the connection between the two of you and Derek soooo tomorrow Derek will be here at the mansion to spend time with you all but tomorrow night the date will be with Penelope, Tamara and Derek". Jordan sat there shocked that only 10% of the people voted for her, she sat back against the chair to see what was going to happen next.

Penelope couldn't help but smile because she was going to get to have another date with her hotstuff, Erin smiled at the girls and said, "after the second date that is when the contests start". Tamara said, "contests, what contests"?, Erin said, "you will all three compete every day and your score from the competition and the fan votes will be what chooses who will go on the dates after tomorrow night".

Jordan smiled and said, "so these competitions will happen everyday"?, Erin smiled and nodded her head and she said, "yes mam and I'll give you a hint for the first one". The girls all looked at her as she said, "I can tell you this much, it has to do with your memory of your date with Derek", all three girls smiled hoping that they would do good in that competition".

Erin smiled and said, "thank you america for casting your votes, please stick around and join us next week when we will need your help once again in trying to find the woman that wants to marry Derek Morgan". The music started playing as the women started waving to the cameras and talking to each other, Derek smiled as the last face he saw on his screen before it went black was Penelope.

Emily walked over and said, "that was an awesome first results show", Erin smiled and said, "it was and judging from the amount of votes this show is a huge success". Emily smiled and said, "that it is Erin, that it is", she then looked at the contestants and said, "well ladies you've all had a long day and you three will spend the morning and afternoon with Derek but at around 5:00 Derek, Penelope and Tamara will leave on their date with Derek".

Jordan looked down at the ground and Emily put her hand on her shoulder and said, "don't worry honey you still have several chances to go out on a date with Derek". Jordan sighed happily as she said, "well at least I still get to spend the afternoon with him and the others tomorrow", Emily smiled and said,  
"that you do Jordan, that you do".

Emily said, each day like Erin said we will be having competitions between the three of you and those points plus the votes of the fans will be deciding who will go out on the dates with Derek". All three girls smiled and nodded their heads excitedly as they walked toward the door, Emily stopped them and said, "tomorrow is gonna be laid back, you guys will be spending the day by the pool and will be having a cookout, does that sound good to you ladies"?,  
they all nodded their heads and said, "yes" in unison before walking out the door.

Jordan knew that tomorrow was going to have to go perfectly and she knew that she had to look amazing so she headed straight to her closet to pick out the perfect swimsuit that would knock Derek off his feet. Tamara couldn't help but smile when she walked into her room she was one of the two picked to go on the date with Derek so she knew that the fans obviously liked the connection between her and Derek which would make getting Derek to fall for her easier than she thought.

Penelope on the other hand couldn't wait to call JJ and talk about the show, she pulled out her cell and excitedly dialed her friends number, after a few rings JJ said, "congratulations Garcie, I knew that you could do it". Penelope laughed and said, "I can't believe it Jayje, they like me, they really and truly like me with Derek".

Reid grinned and said, "everybody could tell that you and Derek had a connection", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Reid", JJ grinned and said, "both of us voted for ya". Penelope laughed and said, "thanks guys buttttttt now that I am going out on another date with Derek first we are all spending the day with him here at the mansion".

JJ said, "that sounds like fun, just enjoy spending time with him Garcie", she said, "well we are going to be having a cookout around the pool sooooo you know what that means"?, JJ said, "Penelope listen to me, you and Derek have a definite connection and he is soooooo into you so just relax and have fun and just let things happen".

Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "now you know that I want details afterwards, right"?, she smiled and said, "of course my friend, of course". Penelope said, "I'm so excited about tomorrow but I am sooooooo nervous, what if I mess everything up", Reid said, "just be your kind,  
sweet beautiful self and everything will be fine".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do without you", JJ grinned and said, "anytime girlie, now you need to get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day". Penelope yawned and said, "definitley Jayje, definitley", JJ said, "so I will talk to you tomorrow night after you get home".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "you will Jayje, you sooooooo will", after the call ended Penelope changed into her night clothes and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Meanwhile Emily and Erin were walking around the grounds checking everything out when they walked into the stables, Emily walked over to the horses and smiled and said, "well aren't you a beautiful girl".

Both Erin and Emily jumped when they heard a voice from behind them saying, "yes you are", Emily turned around and said, "I'm Emily Prentiss and I am",  
Aaron said, "I know who you are mam and I didn't mean to offend you". Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhh you didn't offend me, not at all", he held his hand out and said, "Aaron, Aaron Hotchner".

Emily felt her heart beating faster and faster as she felt his hand in hers


	14. Chapter 14

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 14

Aaron smiled and said, "I saw the show tonight and I am so glad that the fans picked Penelope", Emily grinned and said, "so you like Penelope huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, she is so sweet and kind and nothing like the other two". Emily said, "well Aaron it's been a long day I better be heading home but thanks for talking to us".

Aaron held out his hand again and said, "believe me Emily it was my pleasure", she bit down on her bottom lip as her and Erin turned and walked back toward the mansion. Aaron smiled as he watched them walk away, he couldn't help but moan when he watched Emilys ass sway back and forth as they crossed the yard,  
Emily Prentiss was definitley someone that he wanted to get to know better, definitlely.

When they got into the car Erin said, "that stable boy looked yummy", Emily licked her lips and said, "yes he did", Erin said, "what are you going to do about it"?, she smiled and said, "a lady never tells", Erin laughed as Emily started the car and they pulled away from the mansion. Derek pulled the covers back on his bed and laid down.

He couldn't help but smile knowing that he would be spending the entire day with his baby girl, he closed his eyes and all he could see was Penelope, his baby girl. He smiled as he could feel his lips on hers, as he felt his arms wrap around her waist, there was definitely something there and he was looking forward to getting to know her better.

The night passed by quickly and Penelope opened her yes and smiled, she smiled knowing that in a few hours she was going to be spending the day with her hotstuff. She laughed and said, "hotstuff, he is definitley that", she threw her cover off and got dressed and when she opened her door she practically ran into Dave in the hall.

She said, "I'm sorry Dave, I didn't see you there", he said, "it's all my fault Ms. Penelope, I'm trying to get Dereks room ready", Penelope said, "ready for what"?, he smiled and said, "he is going to be living in the mansion for the rest of the competition so that he can spend as much time with the three of you as possible".

Penelope felt her heart racing and said, "he he he he's moving in"?, Dave laughed and said, "yes he will be moving in today", she blushed and said, "th th thank you Dave". He said, "anytime Ms. Penelope, breakfast is ready and on the table", she grinned as she made her way toward the stairs, she knew that after breakfast she needed to take a long hot bath and then get dressed in something that Derek would definitley notice.

She walked into the dining room and smiled and said, "good morning ladies", the grinned at her and said, "good morning Penelope", she sat down at the table and said, "are you girls ready for today"?, they both nodded their head and in unison said, "yessss". Penelope took a bite of her omelet and said, "me to,  
it's just that I'm a little nervous".

Tamara smiled and said, "I think we all are nervous about today", Jordan said, "today is going to let the four of us get to know each other a lot better and let Derek see who he is compatible with". Jordan and Tamara smiled and inwardly said, "me me me", they all talked about their plans for the morning as they finished their breakfast.

All three girls were planning on soaking in a nice hot tub of bubbles until it was time to get dressed to spend the afternoon with Derek, Jordan got finished first and said, "well ladies I will see you at the pool", they watched as she disappeared out of the dining room. Tamara finished second and said, "have a good morning Penelope and I'll see ya later", Penelope finished her juice as she watched Tamara head toward the stairs.

After finishing with her breakfast she stood up and pushed her chair under the table and headed up the stairs and toward her bathroom, she turned the water on and poured some bubblebath in the water before quickly getting undressed. She tested the water with her toes before getting in the water and slowly sitting down.

She sighed happily as the water caressed her body, she laid her back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes wondering what the rest of the day would bring, hopefully it would bring her and her hotstuff closer. Derek grabbed his bag and headed toward the door, he couldn't wait to see Penelope again.

He smiled as he got in the limo, Paul said, "where to Derek"?, he grinned and said, "the mansion Paul, take me to the mansion, I'm going to spend the day with my girl, I mean with the girls". Paul laughed and said, "yes sir" as he put the key in the ignition and started the car, Derek laid his head back against the seat and relaxed as the limo pulled away from his house.


	15. Chapter 15

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 15

Penelope sighed happily as she got out of the water and dried herself off, she grabbed her bathing suit and put it on and then grabbed her pool jacket and covered her bathing suit. She put her hair up in a ponytail because it was really hot outside and she wanted to be as cool as possible, she turned and gave herself one final look before heading out into her room.

Jordan smiled as she slipped into what little bathing suit she had and smiled and said, "if this doesn't make Derek notice me then nothing will", she ran her fingers under her breasts to straighten her suit before putting a shirt on over it. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror and winked and said,  
"watch out girls Jordan Todd is gonna get her man", she then turned and headed out of the room.

Tamara smiled as she pulled her swim suit over her body, she turned to the side and said, "looking good Tam, lookng realllllll good, Derek will definitley notice your body in this one". Tamara put on some lip gloss and took a deep breath before covering up her suit, she didn't want anybody to get a glimpse of her suit before it was time.

Penelope grinned when she saw Tamara and Jordan sitting in the viewing room, she walked over and sat down and said, "what's up girlies"?, Jordan smiled and said, "we were just going to watch a movie until time for Derek to get here, would you like to join us"?, she said, "sure, what are we watching", Tamara said, "we were thinking something funny".

Jordan got up and put a movie inside the DVD player and walked back over and sat down and pushed play and said, "alright ladies here we go", it didn't take long before all three girls were laughing. Jordan knew that Penelope and Tamara were definitley gonna be hard to beat especially Penelope, she could see the connection between them when they kissed and she had to make sure that both girls looked bad in comparison today, she had to make Derek and the fans notice her.

Dave got finished with Dereks room and took some drinks to the girls in the viewing room, Tamara and Penelope grabbed the tea leaving the darker juice for Jordan. Penelope and Tamara were drinking their tea and watching the movie and about halfway through the movie Tamara said, "excuse me ladies but I need to go to the ladies room", Jordan inwardly smiled when she was left alone with her biggest competition.

Penelope wasn't paying any attention to Jordan and when Jordan stood up Penelope jumped up and was covered with the grape juice, Jordan said, "ohhhh my god Penelope, I'm so sorry, my drink fell off my lap". Penelope jumped up and ran upstairs with tears streaming down her face, she threw her door open and ran into her bathroom.

She took the white bathing suit off and said, "ohhhhh it's ruined, it's ruined", she quickly put it in the sink to soak as she washed herself off before heading back into the closet to try to find another bathing suit. Tamara walked back into the viewing room and said, "where's Penelope"?, Jordan said, "I accidently spilled my drink on her and she ran out of the room crying.

Tamara opened her mouth to say something when Dave walked into the room and said, "ladies Derek is waiting by the pool for the three of you", he looked up and said, "where's Ms. Penelope"?, Jordan smiled and said, "she is upstairs changing her suit because my drink accidently spilled on her". Dave said,  
"well why don't the two of you make your way to the pool".

He shook his head as he watched the two girls heading out toward the pool, he knew that the spill wasn't an accident and he just hoped that Penelope could find a way to beat Jordan at her own game. Derek looked up and smiled as he saw Jordan and Tamara walking toward him, he kept looking for Penelope but he didn't see her.

He looked at Tamara and said, "where's Penelope"?, Tamara said, "she had to go change her suit because Jordan spilled her drink all over her", Derek took a deep breath and said, "excuse me ladies, I'm going to go and check on Penelope". Jordans face fell and she said, "she will be down in a few minutes Derek,  
why don't you spend some time here with us"?, he opened his mouth to say something and then he felt Jordans hands gently push him down on the soft patio chair.

Penelope smiled as she put her bathing suit on and said, "Jordan you might have just done me a favor", she threw her shirt on and quickly made her way toward the pool. When she got outside she heard the three of them laughing and she saw that they were already down to their bathing suits so she put her hands down and started unbuttoning her top.

As she took her top off she saw Jordan practically laying on Derek with her hands all over his body, she cleared her throat and said, "sorry I'm late",  
he smiled when he saw her standing there and said, "don't be because it was definitley worth the wait". Jordan crossed her arms and knew that Penelope was going to be harder to beat than she first thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 16

Derek got up and walked over to Penelope and put her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and whispered, "you look amazing", she blushed and said, "thank you hotstuff and might I say that you are looking pretty hot yourself". They both laughed as they walked over to join the other two girls.

The four of them sat and talked for almost a half an hour before Derek said, "how about we cool off by taking a swim", the girls all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement as they watched him dive into the water. Penelope looked at Jordan and said, "nice try" before walking over to the stairs and slowly walking into the water.

When Derek saw her he walked over and held out his hand and said, "here let me help you baby girl", she smiled as she put her hand in his, Tamara walked over and followed Penelope into the water and Derek also held out his hand to help her. Jordan decided that what was good for them would be good for her so she walked down the stairs and smiled when Derek held his hand out to help her.

Once all three of the girls were in the water they all started swimming around and splashing in the water, after a few minutes Jordan decided that she would step up her game so she swam over to where Derek was swimming and leaned in and whispered, "I would really like to kiss you right now". He swallowed hard as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.  
Penelope looked over and her heart sank as she watched Jordan wrap her armss around Dereks neck, Tamara looked over and said, "is anybody else hungry"?,  
Derek pulled away and said, "yesss I'm starving". He swam away from Jordan and made his way over to the ladder and climbed out of the swimming pool and dried off.

He looked up just in time to hear Penelope say, "I'll be back", he watched as she walked inside, he said, "excuse me ladies I'm going to go in and see how long it is before we get to eat". When Tamara was sure he was gone she whirled Jordan around and said, "what the hell was that, are you trying to rape him or something"?, she smiled an said, "heyyyyyyy all's fair in love and war and this is both".

Derek looked around and couldn't find Penelope so he headed to the kitchen hoping that Dave had seen her, Dave turned around and said, "can I help you Derek"?, he said, "have you seen Penelope"?, he shook his head and said, "no, why"?, he sighed and said, "well Jordan kissed me in the pool and when I was able to push her away Penelope ran inside and I need to find her".

Dave said, "try her room, it's the third door on the left at the top of the stairs", Derek said, "what about the other girls"?, Dave laughed and said, "don't worry about them, I'll keep them busy for a few minutes". Derek put his hand on Dave's shoulder and said, "thanks Dave", he smiled as he grabbed a tray of snacks and a tray of meat and veggies for the grill and said, "anytime Derek and good luck with finding Penelope".

Derek took the stairs two at a time and practically ran to the end of the hall, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, after a few seconds he heard,  
"come in Dave". Derek smiled and pushed the door open and said, "sorry baby girl it's just little ole me", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "hey hotstuff whatcha doing"?, he walked over and caressed the side of her face and said, "I'm sorry".

She looked up at him and said, "what are you sorry for"?, he said, "because I wasn't able to pull away from her sooner", she put her hand on his and said,  
"this is a competition Derek and you are suppose to spend time with all of us and kiss all of us". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I am so attracted to you baby girl".

She stepped back and said, "and I'm attracted to you to buttttt you can't", he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, the feel of her lips against his was making him harder and harder.

He slid his hands down over her hips and rested them on her ass, when they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so very very beautiful and I can't wait to spend some time alone with you". She sighed and said, "is it wrong for me to feel this way after only a few days"?, he shook his head and said, "it isn't wrong at all baby girl because I feel the same way".

Derek pulled her back into his arms and crashed his lips to hers and it didn't take long before their hands were roaming all over each others bodies, her skin felt like silk and he wanted to explore every inch of it. They stumbled over to the bed and fell back without pulling apart, Derek smiled as he hovered over Penelope for just a few seconds before he captured her lips with his.


	17. Chapter 17

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 17

Derek slid his hand down her body and rested it on her ass and said, "you are so beautiful", she smiled up at him and said, "you are looking mighty fine yourself hotstuff". He pressed his lips against hers and as his hand slid up over her breast she pulled away and said, "we we we can't do this Derek", he jumped up and said, "I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to let it go that far".

She stood up and said, "you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to but maybe we should get back downstairs and join the others before they come up here looking for us". He kissed her lips gently one final time and said, "I can't wait to be alone with you and only you", she winked at him and said, "me either handsome, me either".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "you better go out first and then in a few minutes I will join you", he sighed and said, "alright baby girl but please hurry I miss you already". Penelope laughed as she watched Derek open the door and peep out into the hall before heading toward the stairs, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and said, "you better head downstairs Garcie".

Jordan looked up to see Derek coming out and said, "there you are, we were just talking about you", he laughed and said, "well here I am", he walked over and put his hand on Dave's shoulder and said, "thanks again Dave". He smiled and said, "anytime Derek, anytime", as Dave headed back inside the mansion he passed Penelope and grinned and said, "hello Ms. Penelope", she smiled and said, "hello Dave".

She the walked over and joined the others and Derek said, "there you are, we missed you didn't we girls"?, Jordan said, "ohhhhhh yeah", Tamara smiled at her and said, "are you about ready to eat, lunch is almost ready". Derek kept sneaking glances of his baby girl the entire time he was cooking the food on the grill.

Jordan, Penelope and Tamara walked over to the table and sat down and smiled as Derek carried their food over to the table, there was a seat open between Penelope and Tamara so Derek sat down and said, "I hope this seat isn't taken". They laughed and said, "only by you Derek, only by you", the food looked amazing and Derek even fixed some veggies on the grill for Penelope since she was a vegetarian.

He leaned over and whispered, "I fixed you a couple of veggie burgers", she grinned up at him and said, "thank you", he smiled as he fixed his burgers and said, "you are very welcome baby girl". When everybody was busy eating Derek slid one of his hands down onto Penelopes knee and she happily put her hand on top of his and smiled.

Penelope took a bite of her burger and moaned as Derek slid his hand up her creamy thigh, Jordan grinned and said, "maybe I should try a veggie burger if they are that good". Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "they are delicious, please help yourself", Derek inwardly laughed as he took a drink of his cold beer.

The rest of the cookout was filled with laughter and stories as the hours passed away, Derek looked at his watch and said, "well ladies today has been a lot of fun but it's time for me to go and get ready for my date tonight". He stood up and said, "have a good night Jordan and I will see you bright and early in the morning".

He then looked at Penelope and Tamara and said, "ladies I will see both of you later" they both grinned and waved at him as they watched him walk inside the mansion. Tamara sighed happily and said, "well ladies it's time for me to go up and get dressed for our date", she walked to the door and said, "how are we suppose to dress for our date tonight"?, Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Derek popped his head back outside and said, "tonight we are just having a night out on the town with dinner and a movie so just dress comfortable", they both nodded their heads as he headed back inside to get ready for their date.

Jordan walked up the stairs and into her room and plopped down on her bed and sighed, she wanted to go out on the date to, she knew that she had good chemistry with Derek to, she had just wished that the fans could have seen it. She put her headphones on and started listening to her music because she wanted to stay as far away from the happy people as she could.

Derek stood in front of the mirror and said, "looking good Morgan, looking good", as he walked over to the closet to pick out a jacket he looked for a few minutes before he decided he would wear his leather jacket in case it was cold in the theatre. Tamara is just finishing with her outfit as she slips her shoes on.

She turns sideways and says, "Derek isn't gonna know what hit him", she primped on her hair for a few minutes before grabbing her bag and heading toward her door. Penelope grinned as she stood looking in the mirror, she was wearing a short sleeved dress that came just above her knee, the reason she was grinning was that memories of when Derek slid his hand up her thigh kept running through her mind.

She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost time to leave so she quickly made her way down the stairs, when she got there she saw that Tamara was already there and waiting on her and Derek. They looked up and saw Derek coming down the stairs, Penelope felt her heart racing faster and faster as he got closer to her.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white pull over and his leather jacket, damnnnnnnnn did he look good but she was pulled back to reality when Derek held out both arms and said, "ladies are we ready to go"?, they each took an arm and said, "yessssss". He led them both to the limo and smiled as Paul opened the door.

While Tamara was sliding inside the car Derek slid his hand down Penelopes body and gently squeezed her ass letting her know that he definitley appreciated her outfit. She turned around and winked at him before getting in the car, Paul looked at Derek and said, "where to Derek"?, he said, "we are going to Carlinos for dinner and then to the cineplex for a movie".

Paul closed the door and walked around and got behind the wheel of the car and smiled as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the mansion


	18. Chapter 18

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 18

The trio sat and laughed and talked about what a great day they had as they headed toward the restuaraunt, Tamara looked out the window and said, "today was so much fun". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I had a great time", Derek smiled at the two ladies and said, "so did I and I can't wait to spend more time with all three of you tomorrow".

Tamara said, "do you know what the game is going to be tomorrow"?, he shook his head and said, "no Emily hasn't filled me in on that yet all she said was that each of the three of you will get points at the end of each day and those points added with the fans scores will determine who my date will be with next".

Penelope took a deep breath as she felt Dereks hand brush against her leg, Derek said, "I hope you ladies like the restuaraunt", Tamara said, "I'm sure we will Derek". Penelope grinned and said, "it doesn't matter to me where we go just as long as I get to spend time with you", Derek smiled at her and said,  
"I feel the same way girls".

The limo pulled up in front of the resturaunt and Paul got out and opened the door and stepped aside when Derek got out, he then held his hand out and helped Tamara out of the car first. She smiled and said, "thanks Derek, she then stepped aside and waited as Derek helped Penelope out of the car, he winked at her and gently squeezed her hand as they walked away from the car.

When they walked inside they were led to their table where Derek helped both girls with their chairs before sitting down at the table with his two dates for the evening. Tamara smiled and said, "I've never eaten here before, what's good"?, Derek grinned and said, "everything is great here", he looked over at Penelope and said, "they have a lot of vegetarian food here for you to choose from", she smiled as they picked up their menus.

After placing their orders Tamara looked at Derek and said, "would you like to dance"?, he glanced at Penelope and then smiled and said, "that sounds nice",  
he gets up and says, "we'll be right back baby girl". She smiles as she watches them walk to the center of the room, she watches as Derek reluctantly wraps his arms around Tamaras waist and pulls her closer to him.

Tamara can't help but smile as she rubs up against Derek, he is a gorgeous man, a man that she hopes will be all hers at the end of the competition, Derek looks over at Penelope and smiles hoping that the song will end soon so he can dance with her. Tamara takes a deep breath and enjoys the feeling of Dereks arms wrapped around her.

Derek smiled as the song ended, he looked down at Tamara to thank her for the dance and the next thing he knew her lips were on his, Tamara softly moaned against his lips as she thrusted her tongue inside Dereks mouth. She then wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and held him close to her body as she enjoyed the feeling of being that close to Derek.

when she finally pulled away she smiled and said, "that was amazing Derek", he halfheartedly smiled and nodded his head as he happily led her back over to the table. He held his hand out and said, "would you like to dance baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I would love to Derek", she then put her hand in his as he led her to the center of the floor.

Derek eagerily wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist as he pulled her closer to him, he leaned in and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so so very beautiful". She grinned and said, "why thank you hotstuff and might I say that you are looking hot tonight yourself". He leaned in and whispered, "I love to feel you in my arms".

Penelope said, "and I love being here in your arms", Tamara watched as they swayed across the floor, he slowly wrapped his arms tighter around her and sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest. Tamara kept glancing over her shoulder at the dancing couple and wishing that it was her in Dereks arms instead of Penelope.

As the song ended they pulled apart and Derek slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, Penelope immediately responded by opening her mouth a little wider to allow his tongue to slip inside. When they pulled apart he whispered, "that was perfect, simply perfect", she took a deep breath as he led her back over to the table.

It wasn't long until the waitress brought their meal over and said, "if you need anything please let me know", Derek smiled up at her and said, "thanks Amber we will". Tamara smiled as she took a bite of her shrimp, she moaned in appreciation as the shrimps juices filled her mouth, Derek laughed and said,  
"they have the best shrimp in town here".

Penelope took a bite of her vegetable medly and said, "this is delicious", he winked at her and said, "they have some of the best cooks in the city working here". The next 30 minutes were filled with laughter and stories as they finished their delicious meal, Derek looked up at the girls and said, "I hope that you girls like romantic movies", they both nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "at the cineplex they are having a showing of the notebook and I thought that we could go watch it", Tamara put her hand on his and said, "I love that movie and I can't wait to watch it with you". Penelope smiled and said, "it is a great movie and I look forward to watching it with you", they all stood up and made their way to the door.

The cineplex was crowded with people and it took the trio several minutes to make it to their seats, Derek sat between the girls and smiled as the lights went out letting everybody know that it was time for the movie to start. He kept glancing over at Tamara and when he was sure that she was really into the movie he slid his hand down over and intertwined fingers with Penelope.

She smiled as she felt his hand in hers and when Derek felt her gently squeeze his hand he couldn't help but smile, the next two hours were spent with their hands intertwined and Tamara not being the wiser about it. As they walked toward the car Tamara smiled and said, "that was fun Derek", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I haven't had this much fun at the movies in years".

As they walked toward their rooms Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "I'll be right back", she watched as he walked Tamara to her door, he smiled and said,  
"thank you for a wonderful evening Tamara and I'll see you in the morning". She smiled and said, "thank you for tonight Derek", she then leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

When they pulled apart she stepped inside her room and said, "see you tomorrow" before closing the door, he sighed as he walked to the end of the hall and leaned in and kissed Penelope on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "tonight was amazing Penelope, simply amazing and I can't wait to spend the day with you tomorrow".

He put her hands in his and kissed her gently and said, "good night Penelope", she sighed and said, "good night Derek, sleep tight and sweet dreams", he smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I'm definitley gonna have sweet dreams because I'm going to be dreaming about you". Penelope laughed as she watched Derek walk to his room and step inside before she closed her door.

She picked up her cell and dialed that oh so famaliar number and after a few rings she heard, "alright Garcie I want details", Penelope laughed as she opened her mouth and started telling JJ about the amazing night she had with her hotstuff.


	19. Chapter 19

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 19

The night flew by and soon Penelope was waking up to the feeling of something rubbing her face, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Derek hovering over her rubbing her cheek with a rose. She smiled up at him and said, "well good morning to you to handsome", he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "good morning beautiful, how did you sleep"?, she yawned and said, "amazingly well I had wonderful dreams allll night".

He grinned and said, "so did I sweetness, so did I", he sighed as he stood up and said, "I'm going to go downstairs so I will see ya there", she smiled and said, "that you will hotstuff, that you will". He opened the door and stuck his head out and when the coast was clear he blew her a kiss before shutting her door and heading downstairs.

Penelope rubbed her eyes before smelling the beautiful rose that her hotstuff had brought for her, she then threw the cover back and washed her face before putting her clothes on. She smiled as she looked into the mirror and said, "today is going to be awesome Garcie" she then turned and headed out the door and toward the stairs.

When she stepped into the dining room she couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek sitting at the table talking to the girls, he looked up and spotted her and said, "good morning Penelope, how did you sleep"?, she sighed happily and said, "I slept like a baby lastnight, what about you Derek"?, he said,  
"I fell asleep a few minutes after my head hit the pillow.

Tamara said, "I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow", Jordan said, "I was listening to music and the next thing I knew it was already morning again". Dave walked into the room pushing a cart and said, "good morning ladies and geneleman", they all smiled as they said, "good morning Dave", he put their plates in front of them and smiled as he watched the uncover their plates.

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh these veggie sausages look and smell great", he smiled and said, "thank you Ms. Penelope", Derek saw ham, eggs, hashbrowns, toast and fresh fruit on his plate. Tamara and Jordan dug in to their plates immediately and it didn't take long before they were finished, Tamara looked over at Derek and said, "do you know what time the games will start today"?, he smiled and said, "Em and Erin will be here around noon".

Jordan said, "do you have any idea what the game will be about"?, he took a drink of his juice and shook his head and said, "no sorry Emily hasn't said anything about what the game is about today". Jordan sat back and smiled and said, "it doesn't matter because no matter what it is I am going to win first place", Tamara rolled her eyes as she took a sip of coffee.

Derek grinned and said, "well ladies what would you like to do until time for the games to start"?, Jordan quickly said, "how about a soak in the hot tub"?,  
they all smiled and Penelope said, "a soak sounds nice". Derek nodded his head and said, "if my girls want to soak in the tub then a soak in the hot tub it is".

He smiled and said, "how about we meet in the one off from the pool in like 15 minutes"?, they all grinned as they headed toward the stairs, Jordan didn't waste any time getting up the stairs and Tamara laughed as she headed right up the stairs behind her. Penelope grinned and said, "see ya in 15 minutes hotstuff".

He inwardly growled as he pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "see ya soon sweetness", he then turned and took the stairs two at a time. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she walked into her room, she headed over to the closet to find another bathing suit to wear.

She held one up and said, "perfect, simply perfect", she grabbed it and headed toward the bathroom and a few minutes later she was heading down the stairs to meet with the others. She stepped outside and saw Tamara and Derek standing there talking about what a beautiful day it was, she headed toward them and said, "where's Jordan"?, Tamara smiled and said, "probably still trying to pick a bathing suit".

Derek smiled and said, "here she comes", they looked and saw her walking toward them, she waved and said, "sorry I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear but I finally decided on this one". She removed her robe and said, "what do you think Derek"?, he smiled and said, "you look beautiful Jordan", she blushed and said, "thank you Derek".

He stepped down in the water and said, "here ladies let me help you into the water", he helped Jordan first, Tamara second and last but certainly not least was his beautiful baby girl. He sat down and leaned back against the tub and said, "ohhhh that feels amazing doesn't it"?, all three girls in unison sighed and said, "awwwww yes".

They all sat there and relaxed until Emily walked over and said, "30 minutes and counting until the games begin", the three girls all stood up and stepped out of the tub one by one leaving Derek alone with Emily". She grinned at him and said, "are you ready for the competition"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"I'm as ready as I'm gonna be".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh this first game is going to be a memory game, we are going to get to see how well they remembered the events that happened during your date with them". She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "the first fan vote was the highest rating in it's time slot", he laughed and said,  
"that's amazing Em", she nodded her head in agreement.

Derek said, "well I better get dressed and I'll see ya in a few", she grinned as she headed toward the stables, she had to go see Aaron and she was going to use the competition as an excuse to spend time with him. She walked into the barn and said, "Aaron, are you here"?, he grinned and said, "Emily is there something wrong"?, she said, "ohhhhh no nothings wrong, I just need your help".

He walked over and said, "I'm yours Emily, what do you want me to do"?, she grinned and her heart fluttered with anticipation as she filled Aaron in on her plan. He smiled and said, "I would love to help you with the competition". He walked over and caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I would do anything for you".

Seconds later his lips descended on hers


	20. Chapter 20

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 20

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the feel of his lips against hers was amazing, she slowly slid her arms around his waist and when she moaned against his mouth he inwardly smiled. When they pulled apart he said, "I'm so sorry but you are so beautiful that I couldn't resist kissing you".

She smiled and said, "don't be sorry that was amazing", he grinned at her and said, "you're amazing Emily and I would like to get to know you better", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "would you like to go out with me tonight"?, he laughed and said, "I would love to", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about I pick you up here and we can go to my place"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you have a date beautiful".

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I can hardly wait", he winked at her and said, "now what can I do to help you with getting ready for the competition"?, she filled him in as they headed toward the back yard. When they got there it didn't take long before they had everything ready and waiting for everybody.

Derek and the girls walked out and he couldn't help but smile when he brushed against Penelopes hand before she moved into her spot, Erin smiled and said,  
"alright girls, this first game is going to be a memory game". Everybody listened when Erin said, "you see before you 5 circles and when you answer a question correctly you get to move up a step and at the end of the final step you will win a reward that you can chose to use now or save for another time".

The girls all smiled as Erin said, "alright ladies Aaron is going to hand you all a clip board and a black marker, when you are asked a question you are to write the answer down and hold the clip board to your chest and then after all three of you have answered, we will see who if any of you have the right answer and that person or people will get to move up to the next spot".

Derek sat back and smiled when Erins first question was, "what color shirt was Derek wearing on your first date"?, one by one they answered the question and then when the answers were revealed all three ladies had the right answer and were able to move to the next spot". Erin said, "alright ladies what was the name of the song that you and Derek danced to on your date"?, Penelope answered immediately followed by Tamara and then finally Jordan.

When the answers were revealed Penelope was the only one with the correct answer so she was allowed to move up to the next spot, Derek inwardly smiled when he watched his baby girl take another step. Jordan smiled when the third question was asked, she instantly wrote her answer and when the correct answers were revealed she was the only one with the correct answer so now she was up with Penelope on the third slot.

Erin took a deep breath and said, "alright ladies Penelope and Jordan are both on the third apot with Tamara on the second with two questions still left to go". She looked at her question and said, "What did Derek tell you was one of his favorite places to go when he needed to think"?, the girls all quickly wrote down the answers and when they all turned their answers over they were all correct.

Aaron watched Emily out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't stop smiling, he had a date with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn't wait to be alone with her. Emily looked over at Aaron and smiled as memories of his lips on hers filled her mind and she couldn't wait till tonight so that she could spend some time alone with him.

Erin smiled and said, "alright ladies this last question has two answers so your final question is what are the names of Dereks 2 sisters"?, Penelope grinned as she wrote her answers. Jordan remembers Sarah but couldn't remember the Desiree while Tamara remembered Desiree but couldn't remember Sarah, when the answers were turned around Erin grinned and said, "congratulations Penelope you are the winner of the first game with a total 100 points out of 120 with Jordan had 80 out of 120 and Tamara had a score of 60 out of 120.

Derek watched as Penelope was led to the gift card, Erin said, "open the card and read what your prize is Penelope", she smiled as she nervously opened the envelope. She took a deep breath and said, " I am entitled to one evening alone with Derek", Erin looked at her and said, "do you want to use your reward tonight or wait for another night"?, she looked at Derek and then said, "I want to use it tonight please".

Erin smiled and said, "alright ladies, Penelope will use her reward tonight and get to spend the evening alone with Derek, have a good day everybody and we will meet again tomorrow for the next game". Emily walked over to Aaron and said, "if you can wait just a minute I can walk back down to the stables with you".

Aaron smiled and said, "of course I'll wait", he then watched as Emily walked over and said, "nice job ladies and congratulations on your win Penelope and I hope that you have a great time tonight with Derek". She looked at the other two girls and said, "tomorrows game will be more of a physical challenge so get plenty of rest girls and we will meet for the second contest around 10:00 in the morning", she then turned and headed toward Aaron.

When they were out of sight Aaron pulled her against him and crashed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth. They had only known each other for 2 days but being with him felt so right, Aaron slid his hands down her body and rested on the curve of her ass.

When they pulled apart she said, "I'll meet you at the stable in an hour, does that give you enough time"?, he smiled and said, "that is more than enough time beautiful, more than enough time". He kissed her lips gently and said, "see ya soon", he then turned and headed toward his room to get ready for his date with Emily.

Jordan and Tamara both congratulated Penelope on her win as Derek stood by and watched, when they walked away from Penelope Derek walked over and said,"sooo what do you want to do on this evening together"?, she smiled and said, "I don't care where we go, I don't care what we do, the only thing that matters to me is that I get some time alone with you".

He smiled and said, "how about we pack a picnic basket and I get the limo to take us to the beach"?, she leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love that idea". He looked down at his watch and said, "how about I go talk to Dave before I get ready and we meet at the bottom of the stairs in about an hour".

She nodded her head and said, "an hour sounds good to me", he smiled as they walked inside the house together, Derek smiled and said, "see ya in an hour beautiful". She smiled and said, "see ya handsome", she then headed toward the stairs and smiled as she made her way to her room, she headed to her closet to pick out some clothes before heading to take a shower.

She smiled as she found a peach sundress and a pair of sandals, she sighed and said, "perfect" before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, she wa going to get to spend the evening with Derek and she couldn't wait to see what happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 21

Derek grinned as Dave handed him a picnic basket, he said, "thanks Dave", he said, "anytime Derek, just be good to Ms. Penelope", he put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "always Dave, always". Dave then watched as Derek walked out of the humming, he shook his head and smiled as he went back to planning dinner for the other two contestants.

Penelope came out of the bathroom and checked herself one final time in the mirror and said, "nice, very nice Garcie" she then turned and headed out of her room. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but smile when she saw her handsome date waiting patiently on her with the picnic basket in his arms.

She smiled and said, "how do I look"?, he motioned for her to turn around and said, "you look amazing baby girl", she laughed and said, "thank you", he held out his arm and said, "our chariot awaits". Penelope grinned and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", they were both laughing as they got into the limo.

Emily walked nervously down to the stables to pick up her date and when she got there she couldn't help but grin when Aaron said, "hello beautiful", she turned and said, "hello yourself, are you ready to go"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm ready when you are". Emily smiled and said, "my car is around back".

He followed her from the stable to her car and then entire way he felt himself getting hard watching her ass sway, she had the perfect ass as far as he was concerned, so firm and plump, just ripe for the picking so to speak. When they got to the car he opened the drivers door and said, "there you go", she winked at him and said, "why thank you kind sir".

Aaron laughed and said, "you are very welcome mam, very welcome", he then walked around and got into the passengers side of the car and leaned in and said, "I'm yours for the evening". She felt chills and said, "don't worry you will be in good hands", he brought her hand over and intertwined their fingers and gently kissed her hand and said, "I don't doubt it at all".

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed the top of her head and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed happily and said, "just thinking about us handsome". He said, "I have to admit that I was highly impressed with you in todays game, you did a great job", she looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips against hers.

She put her hand on his chest and said, "thank you", he smiled down at her and said, "anytime beautiful, anytime", she sat there smiling as he reached down and intertwined their fingers and said, "I wonder what tomorrows game is going to be like"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know but I bet it will be hard because she did tell us that it was a physical challenge".

Derek said, "don't worry baby girl, I'm sure that you'll do fine in the competition", she grinned and said, "I'm glad that you have such confidence in me Derek". He said, "I have never met a woman like you in my life, you are simply amazing", she laughed and said, "amazing huh"?, he kissed her lipTs ever so gently and said, "yes amazing".

They sat wrapped in each others arms as they watched as the scenery passed by their windows, it didn't take long before the limo stopped, Derek smiled when Paul opened the door. He stepped out and then held his hand down and Penelope instantly put her hand in his as he helped her from the car, when they were both out Paul closed the door and Derek said, "can you be back by 9:00"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sir".

He then watched as the happy couple walked hand in hand toward the beach, he grinned as he walked around and got behind the wheel of the limo, he started the car and slowly pulled away. Derek smiled and said, "here we are beautiful, what do you think"?, in front of her was a huge covered tent and in that tent was a blanket laying covered with rose petals and the sound of soft romantic music filled the air.

She turned and looked at him and said, "this is amazing, how did you get all this done"?, he smiled and said, "I have my ways, do you like it"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips and said, "like it, I love it". They were both smiling as he led her inside the tent, he laid the picnic basket on the blanket before caressing the side of her face and saying, "you look so amazingly beautiful".

Derek then dropped to his knees and held his hand up to help is baby girl down on the blanket beside him, she laughed and said, "it looks like you've thought of everything". He leaned in and kised her lips and said, "the only thing that matters to me is spending some time alone with you", he then kissed his way from her lips, down the side of her neck.

He reluctantly pulled back and said, "how about we have some dinner and then we go for a walk and maybe a swim"?, she said, "I didn't bring a suit", he kissed her lips and said, "don't worry it's handled". She sighed happily as she watched Derek unpack the food out of the basket, she then watched as Derek popped open a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

He said, "I want to propose a toast to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I can't wait to get to know you better over the next several weeks",  
they tapped glasses and took a sip. Penelope smiled and said, "you are a very special man, you are so kind, sweet, gentle and loving", Derek smiled and said, "and here I thought that you were only with me for my body".

She laughed and said, "your sexy body doesn't hurt", he smiled and said, "are you tired"?, she said, "no why"?, he said, "because you've been running through my mind all day". She grabbed her nose and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh please tell me that isn't your best pick up line"?, he smiled and said, "I suppose that you could do better"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I believe I could".

Derek looked at her and said, "prove it", she smiled and said, "alright, if I say you had a sexy body would you hold it against me"?, he leaned forward and said, "in a heartbeat baby girl, in a heartbeat" he then gently pressed his lips against hers. Emily and Aaron pulled up in front of her house, he got out of the car and went around and opened her door and said, "there you go beautiful".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "thank you", he smiled at her and said, "you are so beautiful Emily", they quickly made their way up her steps and into her house. When he stepped inside and she closed the door he backed her up against the door and crashed his lips against hers, it didn't take long before they were making out like a couple of teenagers.

He pulled apart and said, "are you sure about this"?, she tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor and said, "I'm sure but if you don't want to". Aaron silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she took his hand in hers and led him toward the stairs, when the got to the bottom he picked her up and tossed her easily over his shoulder.

She squealed as he slapped her ass as they took the stairs two at a time heading toward her bedroom


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 22

When they finally made it into her bedroom he gently placed her on the ground and smiled as he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed her lips against his. Aaron slid his hands down her body and rested them on the swell of her ass, she moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes as their hands explored each other.

Emily moaned as they pulled apart breathlessly, she pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it across the room, he grinned at her and said, "I want you Emily, I want you so bad". He then pulled her shirt over her head and licked his lips as he saw her ample breasts, he reached around her and unsnapped it and slowly slid the straps down her arms, stopping briefly to kiss the soft skin on her shoulders as the straps cleared her body.

Penelope slides her hand up Dereks chest and says, "you are perfect, absoultely perfect Derek, why would you want to be with a woman like me"?, he caressed the side of her face gently and said, "because you are beautiful, kind, warm, loving and have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen". She blushed as he said, "and that body, ohhhh my god that body of yours is amazing".

Penelope grinned as Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips, they pulled apart when their stomachs started growling, they both laughed and Derek said, "maybe we should eat now". Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "that sounds like a good idea hotstuff", Derek smiled as he watched Penelope take a bite of food.

Emily unzipped Aarons pants and slowly slid his pants down over his hips, he returned the favor by sliding her jeans over her squeezable ass, he leaned down and started kissing the valley between her breasts. Emily threw her head back and moaned as he kissed his way over to her nipple and took it into his mouth.

The feel of his mouth on her nipple earned several moans of pleasure, seconds later Emily slid her hand inside his boxers and started gently stroking his very erect penis. He raised up and said, "not that I don't like that but if you don't stop this is going to be over before we even really get started", she grinned as she pushed his boxers down and said, "we wouldn't want that", she then gently pushed him down on the bed.

Aaron rared up on his elbows and watched as Emily shimmied out of her panties, he grinned and said, "you are so beautiful", she quickly got on the bed and gasped in surprise as he flopped them over and was now hovering over her. She caressed the side of his face and said, "make love to me Aaron", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips and slowly slid himself inside her.

Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "that was delicious, I'll definitley have to thank Dave for that", Derek laughed and said, "he is an amazing cook", she nodded her head as she took another drink of her wine and said, "he is a great person and he's always been so nice to me". Derek said, "would you like to take that walk now"?, she nodded her head and said, "that sounds lovely".

He stood up and held out his hand and smiled when she put her hand in his, he gently pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm so glad that you won the game today". She laughed and said, "so am I", he leaned in and gently kissed her perfect lips one final time before he pulled back the tent and they stepped out.

They intertwined fingers as they started walking up the beach, everything was amazing, the water was a beautiful shade of blue, the sky was filled with big fluffy clouds and the waves were crashing off the shore just made the evening that much more romantic. They walked for several minutes before Derek sat down in the sand.

Penelope sat down beside him and said, "it is so beautiful here", he looked over at her and said, "it sure is", she playfully slapped his chest and said, "I'm being serious Derek". He gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "so am I baby girl, so am I", Penelope sighed and said, "I have always loved the beach, the feel of the sand, the sound of the water it just makes everything look better doesn't it"?, he said, "it sure does sweetness".

Aaron collapses on the bed beside Emily as they both lay there gasping for air, he looks over at her and says, "that was amazing", she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I completely agree, it was amazing". She gently ran her hand across his chest and said, "it's never been like that before, not ever".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I hate it that our night alone together is almost over", he said, "don't worry we will still have a lot of time alone,  
this isn't our last night together, I won't let it be". He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "we better get up and head back and grab out stuff because it's almost time for Paul".

Aaron leaned down and kissed Emily on the head and said, "beautiful it's time for me to head home", she mumbled, "please don't go, please stay here with me tonight". He grinned and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm positive", she yawned and closed her eyes and a few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of soft snoring coming from the new lovers.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were walking into the mansion, he walked her to her door and leaned in and kissed her and said, "thank you for another wonderful evening". She smiled and said, "no thank you for an amazing night alone", he smiled and said, "good night, sleep tight and we will see each other bright and early in the morning".

She sighed and said, "good night handsome, sleep tight and I hope you have sweet dreams", he laughed and said, "don't worry sweetness I will", he then turned and walked toward his room. Penelope walked into her room and closed the door and sighed happily and said, "I think I'm falling in love with you Derek Morgan".

Derek walked into his room and smiled as he said, "I'm definitely falling in love with you Penelope Garcia, definitely".


	23. Chapter 23

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 23

The next morning Aaron woke up and smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as she started moving around. She looked up at him and said, "it wasn't a dream"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no beautiful it wasn't a dream", she said, "lastnight was amazing".

He smiled at her and said, "it was, it was wonderful and I can't wait to spend more time with you", she grinned and said, "I would like that Aaron, I would like that very very much". Emily looked at her watch and said, "ahhhhh crap I'm gonna be late, I have to be at the mansion soon", Aaron stretched and said,  
"how much time do we have"?, she grinned and said, "we have enough time for a shower, that is if you want to shower with me".

Aaron laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh Emily you have no idea how much I want that", they got up and Emily grinned when she saw Aaron standing there with nothing but a smile on his face. She said, "the last one in has to wash the others back", she then ran toward the bathroom, Aaron said, "ohhhhhh no fair you soooo cheated".

Penelope woke up and sat up on the side of the bed and smiled as she walked over to the closet, she grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and quickly made her way into her bathroom. Derek walked into the kitchen and Dave said, "how was the picnic"?, he smiled and said, "it was amazing Dave, thank you so much for all of the help with the basket".

Dave smiled as he handed Derek a cup of coffee and said, "you are so very welcome Derek", Jordan walked into the kitchen and said, "well good morning, how are you today"?, he said, "good morning to you to and I'm great, how are you"?, she smiled and said, "I'm doing great, slept like a baby lastnight". They both headed into the dining room where they were met by Tamara.

Tamara took a sip of juice and said, "so how was lastnight"?, Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "it was wonderful, thanks for asking", he looked at the girls and said, "are you ready for the competition this morning"?, they both nodded their heads yes. Derek looked up toward the door and smiled when he saw Penelope walk into the room.

She walked over to the table and said, "good morning everybody", they all said, "good morning", she took a sip of juice and said, "I just peeped at the backyard and there is an obstacle course set up back there. They all got up and walked to the window and looked out and Tamara said, "I wonder if there will be questions in this one to or if it is strictly physical"?, Derek said, "I don't know because Emily didn't call me lastnight like she usually does, so I guess we have to wait and see".

Dave pushed their breakfast tray out and said, "since you have a physical competition I was instructed to give you fruit and yogurt, I hope that is alright with everybody"?, they all nodded their heads as they took a bite of fruit. Derek took a bite of strawberry and said, "these are very fresh Dave", he said,  
"I picked them up early this morning".

Emily and Aaron walked out of her bathroom dressed, he pulled her into his arms and said, "when can I see you again"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "when do you want to see me again"?, he said, "tonight, that is if you're available". She kissed his lips and said, "for you I'm always available", he winked at her and said, "how about tonight we go to my place, I can fix us some dinner and we can watch a movie".

She smiled and said, "sounds good", she sighed as she looked at her watch and said, "we better go before we are really really late", he nodded his head in agreement as they headed out the door. Emily knew that she was going to be late but as she glanced over at Aaron she knew that it was totally going to be worth it.

Emily let Aaron off at the stables before heading around to the front of the mansion, she then got out of her car and grinned as she hurried around to the back yard. She walked over to everybody and said, "sorry I'm late but traffic was a bear this morning", Derek couldn't help but notice the small hickey on Emilys neck and smiled.

Erin walked over and said, "alright ladies here is how this competition is going to go, the first obstacle is the robe bridge, after you cross that you will have to answer a question correctly before moving on to the monkey bars". Everybody listened as Erin explained the game, she then looked around and said,  
"remember you have to answer your question correctly before you can move on to the next one", they nodded their heads that they understood.

Erin said, "the questions can be about anything and the first person to answer all their questions correctly and finish the course is the winner", she held up a card and said, "and the prize is written down here on the card in my hand". She looked at the girls and said, "alright ladies, on your mark, get set and go", Derek watched as all of the girls headed toward the first obstacle with his fingers crossed that his baby girl crossed the finish line first.


	24. Chapter 24

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 24

The first few questions and obstacles were easy and Jordan got a little to confident and kept missing question number 5 but after trying 5 different questions she was finally able to move on. Tamara and Penelope were on question number 8 which Penelope missed and she watched as Tamara moved on to question number 9.

Derek watched with anticipation as his baby girl caught up and he was very surprised to see Jordan pass them both up and cross the finish line first, Tamara and Penelope crossed a few seconds later. Erin smiled and said, "congratulations Jordan you win this event and have a total of 100 with Penelope getting 90 and Tamara getting 80".

Jordan walked over beside Erin and smiled as she took the gift card into her hands, Erin said, "open your gift card and tell everybody what your prize is Jordan". She took a deep breath and smiled as she said, "I won a back massage from Derek", she glanced over at Derek and then back at the host when she said, "do you want to use your prize today or save it"?, she thought for a minute and said, "I want to use it tonight".

Penelope and Tamara walked over and congratulated her and Erin looked at the cameras and said, "join us again for the third competition and see which one of the contestants can brave the competition to see if they are the one who wants to marry Derek Morgan". The music started and all three of the girls started waving and as the music ended Penelope said, "I think I'm going to go up and take a quick shower", Derek watched as she quickly ran out of the back yard and into the mansion.

As she made her way into her room she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to miss her question, she stripped off her wet clothes and stepped into the shower. Meanwhile outside Derek was trying to sneak away from everybody so that he could go up and check on Penelope but he got caught by the winner of todays game.

Jordan smiled and said, "soooooo Derek what time can I collect my prize"?, he smiled down at her and said, "what time sounds good to you"?, she said, "how about 7:00"?, he said, "alright I will meet you in the exercise room at 7:00", she grinned happily at him as she headed inside to wash off and change her clothes.

After her shower she was feeling some better so she changed her clothes and decided that she would go back downstairs to see what everybody else was doing and spend some time with Derek if she could. She slowly made her way down the stairs and she thought she caught a glimpse of Tamara go into one of the rooms off from the kitchen so she decided to head there first.

Tamara watched Derek walk inside the mansion and followed him inside and when they were alone she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and crashed her mouth to his. Derek was really surprised at how direct she was with the kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "Tamara we shouldn't be doing this".

She grinned and said, "ohhhhh come on now don't tell me that you aren't kissing the other 2 girls", he said, "welllllllll", she said, "how else are you going to get to know us, we all need some private time to be able to express how we are feeling", she then leaned back in and pressed her lips against his once again.

Penelope opened the door and saw Derek and Tamara kissing, was he kissing on the other girls like he was with her, was he just playing her, she backed up and headed toward the kitchen when she bumped into the table knocking something off and shattering it on the floor. Derek pulled away from Tamara and made his way to see what the commotion was.

When he made it to the hall he got down on the floor with Penelope and said, "are you hurt Penelope"?, she shook her head and said, "no I'm fine, I just bumped against the table". She glanced up in time to see Tamara straightening her shirt and she quickly looked back down at the ground and started picking up the big pieces of glass.

Dave ran into the hall with the broom and dustpan and said, "here Ms. Penelope let me do that, you are going to get cut", she said, "okay Dave", she slowly stood up and said, "if you will excuse me I need some fresh air I feel a headache coming on". Tamara could only smile as she watched Penelope walk away from them.

Penelope sighed sadly as she made her way toward the stables, she walked over to sweetpea and rubbed her nose and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, Aaron walked over and said, "are you alright Penelope"?, she wiped away the tears and said, "I'm fine Aaron, is there anyway that we can go on a ride"?, he smiled and said, "sure give me a few minutes to get the horses ready".

Aaron smiled as he helped her upon her horse, he climbed on his and said, "would you like to go down by the lake"?, she halfheartedly smiled at him and said,  
"yes please". She rubbed sweetpea on the to of the head as they trotted away from the mansion, A few minutes later as they headed down the path toward the lake Sweetpea got suddenly spooked.

Aaron grabbed her reins and said, "easy girl, easy" but the horse broke away from him and rared up on her hind legs knocking Penelope off onto the very hard ground behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 25

Aaron jumped off his horse yelling, "Penelope, oh my god Penelope are you alright"?, she opened her eyes and said, "I I I think so", she looked up at Aaron and said, "my head hurts". Emily was standing beside Derek talking about the competition when her cell rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and said, "this is Emily".

Aaron said, "Emily this is Aaron, I'm on a ride with Penelope and her horse got spooked and threw her", Emily said, "oh my god is she alright"?, he said, "she said that her head hurts". She said, "where are you on the trail"?, he said, "we are about half a mile from the lake", Emily said, "I'll call for an ambulance, we need to take Penelope to the hospital and get her checked out, just to make sure that she is alright".

He said, "do you want me to get her up and head that way"? she shook her head and said, "no, we will come to you", he looked down at Penelope and said, "see ya soon Emily". Derek said, "what happened to Penelope"?, Emily said, "she went on a ride and the horse got spooked and threw her and she is complaining of a headache".

Derek ran toward the stable with Emily right behind him, on the way Emily called 911 and filled them in on what happened and when the ambulance was enroute she climbed on the horse and followed Derek up the trail heading toward the lake. The closer Derek was getting to his baby girl the faster his heart was beating.

Aaron was holding Penelopes hand when Derek and Emily made it to the scene, Derek ran over and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she said, "my head hurts handsome and I'm dizzy but other than that I think the only thing hurt was my pride". Emily and Aaron walked to the horses and she asked, "what happened here"?,  
he said, "we were talking and suddenly Sweetpea rared up and threw her".

Emily said, "did the horse see a snake, or get stung or anything like that"?, he shrugged and said, "I didn't see a snake, it is possible that she got stung but I thought I heard something walking in the leaves right before she got spooked". Emily looked over her shoulder and said, "do you think that somebody did this on purpose"?, he leaned in and said, "it is highly possible but I couldn't swear to it" and it didn't take long before sirens could be heard coming up the path.

The medics walked over to Penelope and checked her and said, "we are going to go ahead and transport her just to be on the safe side", Emily said, "is she alright"?, one medic said, I think that she has a concussion, we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital and get her checked out but I'm almost positive".

Derek stepped aside to let the medics get Penelope loaded onto the gurney, Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "are you going to go to the hospital with her"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, I'm not letting my baby girl out of my sight". Emily grinned and said, "I'll be there just as soon as I can but if you find out something please let me know", he nodded his head and said, "I will Em, I promise".

Tamara looked up from her seat beside the pool and saw Jordan sneaking back into the mansion, she thought that Jordan had gone upstairs to shower and rest for a little while before lunch. She got up and followed her inside and said, "where were you"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I was just out in the flower garden".

Tamara said, "what's that all over your shoes"?, she looked down and said, "it must be mud from the garden", Jordan said, "well I believe I'm going to go inside and take a shower" and before Tamara could say anything else Jordan ran up the stairs and into her room. Tamara shrugged her shoulders and headed back outside to wait for lunch.

Emily walked toward her car and was stopped by one of the camera men, he leaned in and whispered, "Emily we have something that you need to see", she said,  
"hang on and let me make sure that Penelope is heading to the hospital first", the man nodded his head and said, "we'll head back to the camera truck, can you meet us there"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can".

The camera man nodded his head as he turned and walked back over to join the rest of his crew as they headed back toward the truck, as she watched them leave she couldn't help but wonder what it was that they wanted her to see. She watched as Penelope was loaded and then she watched as Derek waved over at her before disappearing behind the ambulance.

Once the medics had Peneope loaded into the ambulance Derek climbed in beside her and put her hand in his, she smiled up at him and said, "I'm going to be fine Derek, you don't have to go". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I know I don't have to but I want to, I want to make sure that you are alright".

Penelope sighed and said, "you need to get back to the mansion", he said, "why are you trying to get rid of me"?, she said, "I'm not trying to get rid of you it's just, don't you have a massage to give tonight"?, he laughed and said, "the massage can wait because right now you my beautiful baby girl are the only woman on my mind".

Emily took a deep breath as she stepped into the back of the camera truck, she walked over and said, "what was it that you wanted to show me Chris"?, he put the take in and said, "you aren't going to believe this". Emily sat down beside him and watched as everything unfolded, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The medic looked down at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "nauseated, dizzy with a headache", the ambulance pulled out heading toward the main road. The medic checked her eyes and said, "are you having any trouble seeing Ms. Garcia"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I am getting really really dizzy".

The medic got on the radio and talked to the ER doctor about her symptoms and he told them to hold off on any medications until she gets to the hospital and gets checked out. She laid her head down and closed her eyes as the medic worked to get her hooked up to an IV, she opened her eyes and smiled up at Derek.

Derek leaned in and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "baby girl you scared me to death, are you sure that you're alright"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I'm going to be fine Derek, please don't worry about me". He said, "how can I not worry about my baby girl"?, she laid there holding his hand as the ambulance roared into the ER entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 26

Derek stepped off the ambulance and watched as Penelope was wheeled into the hospital, the medics were instructed to wheel her into room 3, Derek was right beside her holding her hand. The doctor walked into the room and said, "Ms. Garcia my name is Dr. Parish, how are you feeling right now"?, she said, "I'm very nauseated, dizzy and my head is throbbing".

The doctor started writing in Penelopes chart and said, "I'm going to order a CT scan just to be on the safe side since you hit your head when you fell off the horse". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and asked the doctor, "when can she have something to help with everything"?, Dr. Parish said, "just as soon as I get the results of the CT Scan, with the nausea, dizziness and headache it's most probably a concussion but we will have to hold off on the meds until we get the results", Derek nodded his head and said, "how long will the test take"?, the doctor looked up at him and said, "probably 45 minutes to an hour".

Penelope said, "will I be able to go back to the mansion today"?, the doctor said, "I will probaly keep you overnight for observation", Derek opened his mouth to say something and JJ ran into the room and said, "oh my god Garcie are you alright"?, she looked up and said, "I've probably got a concussion, I'm going to be fine".

The doctor looked up and Penelope said, "this is my best friend JJ Reid, she is listed as my next of kin", JJ said, "I had just put Henry down for his nap when I got the call". Penelope said, "where is my little angel"?, JJ laughed and said, "he is home with his daddy but he wanted me to tell you that he lubs you".

She smiled and said, "you tell him that auntie P loves him to and I will take him to the park soon", she grinned and said, "he will love that", Penelope sighed and said, "me to Jayje, me to". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "hotstuff this is Jayje, Jayje this is hotstuff", they laughed as they shook each others hand.

The doctor said, "the orderlies will be in to get you in a few minutes Ms. Garcia to take you down for your test", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks doctor". She smiled and said, "you're welcome and if you need anything please let the nurses know", she then turned and headed out of the room leaving the trio alone.

Penelope said, "I'm sorry they scared you Jayje", she put her hand on her best friends and said, "don't be honey, I'm just glad that you are alright", she looked at Derek and said, "thanks for being here with her when I couldn't be". He smiled as he looked from Penelope to JJ and said, "there is no other place I would rather be than here with my baby girl".

Penelope looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "handsome you need to be heading back to the mansion", he looked at her and said, "no I don't", she grinned and said, "yes you do because Jordan won that massage fair and square soooooo you better go". He fake pouted and said, "are you trying to get rid of me sweetness"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "no handsome but JJ is here with me now and when we find out the results of my CT scan we will call you and let you know, I promise".

He looked at JJ and said, "I would really like to stay but unfortunately she's right Jordan did win the massage butttt how about I come back here and spend the night with you two beautiful ladies"?, the girls looked at each other and Penelope said, "are you sure"?, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm sure".

She smiled and said, "what do you think Jayje, should we let this handsome hunk of man spend the night here with us"?, she laughed and said, "I think we better, we might need somebody to protect us". He smiled and said, "count on me ladies, I will protect you", he sighed and leaned down and pressed his lips against Penelopes and said, "I'll be back later baby girl but please call me and let me know the results of your tests when you get them".

They both nodded their heads and promised that they would and he reluctantly headed toward the door, he turned around and watched as the orderlies walked into the room. JJ said, "I'll be waiting in the room across the hall Garcie and I'll see you in a few minutes". Penelope waved as Derek and JJ headed out into the hall.

Penelope waved one final time at Derek and JJ as she was wheeled through the huge double doors, Derek looked at JJ and said, "I'll see you later JJ", she smiled and said, "later Derek". JJ then headed across the hall and sat down in the chair, while she was waiting she pulled out her cell and called to fill Spencer in on what was happening".

Derek sighed as he got into the car Emily had sent to the hospital for Derek and Penelope, the last thing he wanted to do was touch another woman, especially Jordan but he knew the sooner he got back to the mansion and massaged Jordan the sooner he could get back to the hospital to his baby girl. He laid his head back against the seat as the car pulled away from the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 27

Unfortunately it didn't take long for Paul to get Derek back to the mansion, he took a deep breath as he headed inside the mansion where he was met by a very worried Dave who asked, "how is Ms. Penelope"?, he put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "they were just taking her down for a CT scan when I was heading out".

Dave said, "I'm surprised that you are here right now", Derek said, "I wanted to stay with her but she wanted me to come and do this stupid massage thing from today sooooooo here I am". Dave shook his head and said, "you're going back to the hospital later aren't you"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah man, there is no other place I would rather be than with my baby girl".

He looked up and said, "well I need to go get this massage over with so I can get back to my baby girl, either Penelope or JJ will call with the results of her scan and I'll let you know what they tell me". Dave smiled and said, "thanks Derek, I've really been worried about Ms. Penelope", he put sighed and said, "me to Dave, me to".

He turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the exercise room, when he walked inside he noticed that the lighting was soft and romantic and there was candles all over the room and soft music was playing. He walked closer and said, "Jordan, are you here"?, she stepped out in a robe and said, "I'm right here Derek".

Derek said, "wow, did you do all of this"?, she started walking closer to him and said, "I did, do you like it"?, he said, "it looks nice but you didn't have to do all of this". She started taking her belt off and said, "Ohhh but I did Derek", she stopped right in front of him and opened her robe and slowly slid it down her body.

When it pooled at her feet she leaned in and crashed her mouth to Dereks, he quickly pulled away and said, "what about that massage"?, she started pulling at his pants and said, "I want you now Derek, we can do the massage later". He started slowly backing up and she went right with him, he suddenly stopped when the back of his legs hit the bench.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him gently down and straddled his waist, she put his face in her hands and said, "you are so damn sexy Derek and I can't wait to make love with you". He looked up at her and said, "we can't do this", she leaned in and said, "yes we can, nobody needs to know", Derek gently pushed her back and said, "I'll know".

She said, "Derek I know that you want me, I can feel it in your body, the way that you touch me, the way you kiss me and I can feel that you are as hard as a rock for me right now". He looked up at her and said, "Jordan you won the massage and I'm here for th", she once again crashed her mouth against his and thrusted her tongue inside his mouth.

JJ was sitting in the waiting room with the nurse walked over and said, "Ms. Garcia is in room 104, if you'll follow me I'll take you to her", JJ stood up and said, "thank you". The nurse smiled as she led JJ up the hall toward her friends room, when she walked inside she saw the sleeping form of her best friend in front of her.

She walked over and sat down beside her and smiled, she whispered, "you really scared me Garcie, please don't ever do that again", Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Jayje". JJ grinned and said, "I thought you were sleeping", Penelope said, "I was just resting my eyes, these lights are making my headache worse".

JJ said, "maybe they will be able to give you something for that soon", she smiled and said, "I hope so Jayje", they looked up when there was a knock at the door. They watched as the doctor walked into the room and said, "I don't see any bleeding or blockages Ms. Garcia, everything looks clear but you do have a concussion".

Penelope said, "can I have something for the nausea, dizziness and headache"?, the doctor smiled and said, "you sure can, I will go and let the nurses know that you can have your meds and you can sleep but only for a few minutes at a time". She nodded her head as the doctor looked at JJ and said, "are you going to stay with her tonight"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "both Derek and I are going to stay with her.

The doctor said, "you can let her sleep for about 20 to 30 minutes at a time for a few hours and then if she is waking up okay we can let her sleep for longer periods". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "don't worry we will wake her up doctor", the doctor smiled down at Penelope and said, "I'm going to go and get your meds, I'll be right back" and they both watched as the doctor walked out of the room.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "we need to call Derek and let him know the results", she nodded her head and said, "can you do it for me JJ my head is throbbing"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure sweetie" and took Penelopes cell into her hands. Jordan smiled as she pushed Derek down on his back and started working on his pants.

He put his hands up and said, "STOP JORDAN, THIS ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN", she said, "but why not, I know you want me", he said, "the only reason I'm here is for your massage, I am heading back to the hospital to spend the night with Penelope". Jordan looked down at him and said, "you don't need that fat cow Derek, what you need is a reallllllll woman and trust me baby that real woman is me".

Derek's cell started ringing and he smiled when he saw "baby girl" flashing on his screen, he looked at Jordan and said, "I'm taking this and then I'm heading to the hospital, have a good night Jordan". she watched in shock as Derek pushed her aside and headed toward the door and her heart broke when he heard, "hi baby girl, how are you feeling" the door then closed and she put her robe back on and said, "you'll regret this Derek, trust me, you will regret this", she then ran out of the room heading up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 28

JJ smiled and said, "hey Derek it's JJ", Derek said, "are the results bad"?, she said, "oh no it was what the doctor suspected, she has a concussion", he said, "tell her that I'm on my way and I'll be there in a few minutes". JJ looked down and said, "Garcie, Derek said that he is on the way and that he will be here in a few minutes".

Penelope smiled and said, "tell him to be careful", he laughed and said, "tell her I will be", the doctor walked back into the room and Derek heard her say here is something for your nausea, headache and dizziness". Penelope gladly took the pills and swallowed them down with some cold water and said, "thank you so much".

The doctor looked at JJ and said, "now remember when she falls asleep you need to wake her every 20 to 30 minutes for the first several hours and then if she wakes up easily she can sleep longer", JJ nodded her head and after the doctor walked out Derek said, "so we need to wake her up every 20 to 30 minutes for a few hours huh"?, JJ said, "yeah and right now she is so sleepy".

Derek said, "tell her to take a nap and I'll wake her up when I get there", she laughed and said, "Garcie, Derek told me to tell you that you can take a nap and he will wake you up when he gets here". Penelope grinned and said, "sounds like a plan", JJ then watched as her friend closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she was asleep.

Derek sighed and said, "how about I bring you something to eat, are you hungry"?, JJ said, "oh you don't have to do that", he laughed and said, "how about I stop and get some sandwiches and coffee on the way to the hospital"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good". JJ said, "she's resting peacefully, I just hope that when she wakes up she is feeling better".

After the call ended JJ sat down beside her friend and sat and watched her sleep and before to long Derek was walking through the door, he sat down beside JJ and said, "how's she doing"?, JJ grinned and said, "she finally fell asleep about 15 minutes ago". He held out two sandwiches and said, "this one is chicken salad and this one is ham".

JJ reached out and said, "ohhhhh can I have the chicken salad"?, he laughed as he handed her the sandwich, when he sat back and took a bite of his own sandwich JJ grinned and said, "sooooo how did the massage go"?, Derek took a sip of coffee and laughed and said, "welllllllll let's just say that it didn't go the way Jordan was wanting it to go".

She sat there and listened as he filled her in on what happened when he walked into the exercise room at the mansion, JJ's mouth flew open and she said,  
"ohhhhhhh my god are you serious"?, he nodded his head and said, "yepppppppp I'm serious, she wanted me to make love to her and when I wouldn't let's just say that she wasn't happy".

Penelope said, "that doesn't surprise me", Derek and JJ looked around and Derek got up and walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "hi there beautiful". Penelope grinned and said, "I'm sorry handsome", he said, "honey you have nothing to be sorry for", she yawned and said, "I'm the one that got you to go back to the mansion for that damn massage".

He sat down beside her and said, "nothing happened, Jordan tried to force the matter but I turned her down", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I am just glad that you are going to be alright". JJ grinned and said, "how are you feeling Garcie"?, she said, "a little better, I believe I'm hungry", Derek said, "would you like me to see if I can get you something to eat"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

JJ waited until Derek walked out of the room and she said, "what's up Garcie, I can tell that you have something on your mind", Penelope sighed and said, "I was just thinking back to the other day when Jordan spilled her drink all over my bathing suit". JJ said, "do you think she did it on purpose"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I sure do Jayje, I think that she would do anything to keep me away from Derek and after hearing what happened to him when he went back to the mansion for the massage I am positive".

Derek walked into the room and the two girls stopped talking, he said, "the doctor said that you could have some soup, crackers and ginger ale", she smiled as JJ helped her sit up in bed. She took a sip of the soup and said, "thanks handsome, this is delicious", he winked at her and said, "I would do anything for my baby girl".

After she finished her soup they sat there and talked for a few minutes before Penelope fell asleep again, Derek looked at JJ and said, "why don't you get some sleep JJ". JJ smiled and said, "aren't you tired"?, he shook his head and said, "nahhhhhh I've got to much stuff going on in my mind right now to try to sleep".

JJ laid the recliner back and said, "I think I will take a little nap", Derek grinned as he looked back down at Penelope sleeping peacefully in front of him and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened to spook Penelopes horse. He gently put her hand in his and whispered, "I promise I will find out what happened to spook your horse baby girl, I promise".

He then sat back in the chair and sighed as he watched his baby girl sleep


	29. Chapter 29

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 29

Derek woke up the next morning to the smiling faces of his baby girl and JJ, he yawned and stretched and said, how are you feeling beautiful"?, she grinned and said, "I feel fine handsome, a little headache but other than that I'm fine". JJ stood up and said, "the doctor has already been in this morning and checked Garcie out and she is ready to go".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "we are waiting on the nurse to come in with the wheelchair and then you and I are mansion bound", he opened his mouth to say something and his cell rang. He looked down at the ID and said, "this is Em I have to take it", he stood up and headed out into the hall and smiled as he said, "morning Em".

Emily said, "good morning Derek, how is the patient today"?, he said, "she is doing good, she is ready to come back to the mansion, we are just waiting on a wheelchair". She said, "that's great Derek but when you get here I want you to come to the camera truck, I have something to show you", he said, "are you gonna give me any hints"?, she said, "nope, just find me when you get here".

Derek said, "alright just as soon as I get there I will find you", Emily said, "okay, I'll see you soon", Derek grinned and said, "okay Em, I'll see you soon". After the call ended he headed back inside and grinned when he saw her sitting in the wheelchair, he walked over and gently kissed her lips and said,  
"the limo is waiting downstairs for us".

Penelope hugged JJ and said, "thanks for staying with me lastnight Jayje", she smiled as she brushed some hair out of Penelopes face and said, "you are welcome Garcie, that's what friends are for". JJ looked up at Derek and said, "just take care of her for me", he smiled and said, "don't worry JJ she is in good hands, I promise".

As JJ headed toward the door Penelope said, "give my little man a hug for me and tell him I love him", she grinned and said, "I will Garcie, I will", she then waved as she headed out the door. Derek put his hands on the chair and said, "are you ready beautiful"?, she looked up at him and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".

Emily looked over at Chris and said, "can you show me the other two girls right now"?, he said, "sure, they should be at breakfast", he hit a few buttons and pulled up the dining room and sure enough there sat both girls eating breakfast. Chris looked over at her and said, "does Derek know yet"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet, he is on his way back to the mansion with Penelope and when he gets here I'm going to show him what you showed me".

He nodded his head and said, "what's going to happen with Jordan"?, Emily said, "I'm not sure yet I'm waiting for Derek to watch it and see what he thinks we should do". They watched as Jordan got up from the table and headed out toward the pool, Tamara got up and pushed her chair under the table and followed Jordan outside.

The ride back to the mansion didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front, Derek gets out first and holds his hand out and says, "here sweetness let me help you out". She gets out and says, "thank you handsome", he winks at her and says, "anytime baby girl", when they get inside Penelope can't help but smile when she sees Dave walking toward her.

He hugs her and says, "how are you feeling Ms. Penelope"?, she said, "other than a slight headache I'm good except I am starving", Dave said, "well we can't have that, come with me and I will fix you some breakfast". She looked at Derek and he said, "go on sweetness, I need to find Emily, she said that she needs to talk to me".

Penelope smiled as she followed Dave to the kitchen, Derek then headed outside to the camera truck, he stepped inside and said, "I'm here Em, now what did you want to show me"?, she motioned to the chair and said, "have a seat". Derek sat down and said, "alright Em, you are really scaring me, what do you want to show me"?, she looked at Chris and said, "play it Chris".

He nodded his head as he pulled up the tape and pushed play, Derek watched as a woman that looked like Jordan slipped across the lawn and followed Penelope and Aaron toward the lake. He said, "what the hell is she doing"?, Emily said, "just watch". Derek then watched as Jordan pulled out a pellet gun and aimed it at Penelope and her horse.

Derek ran his hands over his head as he watched Penelope fall off her horse and hit the ground, after the video was finished Emily looked at Derek and said, "what should we do now"?, Derek thought for a few minutes and said, "I have an idea", he leaned in and started tellling Emily and Chris what his idea was.


	30. Chapter 30

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan- Ch 30

After filling Emily and Chris in on the plan Derek headed inside the house to get ready for his plan, Emily took a deep breath as she walked out by the pool to find Jordan. Tamara and Jordan were talking about a movie when Emily walked over and said, "Jordan, I've talked to Derek and he wants you to know how sorry he is about lastnight and he is waiting upstairs to give your massage".

She smiled and said, "really"?, Emily grinned and said, "yes really, he is already in the exercise room getting everything set up and ready for you so why don't you go get changed and meet him in there". Jordan stood up and said, "see ya later Tamara", she then thanked Emily before heading inside to get changed for her massage.

Derek stood in the exercise room trying to focus on the task at hand and that was to get Jordan to admit what she did to Penelope no matter what he had to do to make that happen. A few minutes later Jordan walked into the room and said, "Emily told me that you wanted to give me my massage",  
he walked over to her and said, "yes, that's right".

She walked over toward him and said, "how's Penelope"?, he smiled and said, "she's great, she's in the kitchen having brunch with Dave", Jordan smiled and said, "I'm glad that she's alright". Derek walked over and put Jordans face in his hands and said, "me to butttttt right now isn't about Penelope it's about you and me".

Jordan said, "it it it is"?, he smiled down at her and said, "yes it is", he then leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against hers, Jordan instantly gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his mouth as he slid his hands down her body and rested them on the small of her back. When they pulled apart she smiled up at him and said, "that was perfect".

Derek smiled and said, "you're the perfect one Jordan", she said, "I am"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes you are, you have the perfect body,  
the perfect face and I'm honored that you want to be with me". Jordan felt her heart race as Derek reached for the belt of her robe, he slowly slid it off her shoulders.

Jordans entire body tingled as the robe slid off her body and puddled at her feet on the floor, he smiled and said, "lay down and get ready for the best massage you've ever had". She leaned in and crashed her mouth to his, she instantly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside Dereks mouth, she ran her palm across his crotch and moaned as they pulled apart.

Derek smiled at her and said, "let's take care of you now and then you can take care of me", she laughed and said, "I like the sound of that", he watched as she turned and walked over to the table and laid down on her stomach. He walked over and put baby oil on his hands and started gently massaging her shoulders.

She moaned and smiled as his hands went lower and lower on her back, Derek said, "how about we get rid of this bikini top"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes let's do that". Derek untied it and removed it and said, "there, that's better", he then started massaging his way down to the top of her ass, he thensaid, "how does that feel"?, she said, "ohhhhhh like heaven".

Jordan loved the feeling of Dereks hands on her body and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her, she had wanted him since way before she was picked as a contestant for this show and in a few minutes she was finally gonna get what she wanted. Derek leaned down and whispered, "the things I'm gonna do to you Jordan, you are gonna be a happy happy woman".

She looked over her shoulder and said, "I am huh"?, he gently tugged on her ear with his teeth and said, "ohhhhhhh yes, you are definitley gonna be a very happy woman". She swallowed hard as she felt Dereks hands move up and down her back, he sighed and said, "soooo what did you do yesterday"?, she said, "well after the game I came inside and took a long hot bubble bath".

Derek said, "I'm sorry that I left the way I did lastnight", she said, "that's alright, you're here now and that's what counts", he smiled and said, "that's right, nothing matters but you and me being here alone together". Jordan moaned in pleasure as Dereks fingers relaxed every inch of her body, Derek listened as Jordan started mumbling.

He said, "what was that beautiful, I didn't quite catch that"?, she was so relaxed that she was falling asleep but she clearly said, "everything I did with the pellet gun was worth it". Derek said, "what did you do"?, she said, "I followed Penelope and the stable boy up towards the lake and I knew if you and I were going to be together that I had to get rid of her".

Derek leaned down and said, "so you shot at her horse"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, that was me, I did it", he leaned in and said, "I have something to tell you". She smiled and said, "what's that handsome"?, he grinned and said, "YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL", she raised her head up and saw Emily and a police office standing there.

She said, " didn't do anything", the police officer said, "we heard everything you said Ms. Todd and you are under arrest for attempted murder for assault and cruelty to animals". Jordan raised up and Derek threw her bikini top at her and said, "put it on and get the hell out of my sight", her mouth flew open and the tears started streaming down her face when the officer said, "you have the right to remain silent".

Derek and Emily grinned as they watched her being led away by the officer


	31. Chapter 31

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 31

Emily looked at Derek and said, "I need to make some calls and then I will catch up with you, Penelope and Tamara", she then walked out of the room, Derek sighed happily as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dave looked up and said, "if you are looking for Ms. Penelope she is out by the pool with Tamara", Derek said, "thanks Dave" before heading outside to join the girls.

Tamara looked up and said, "well hello stranger, we were just talking about you", he sighed and said, "sorry girls I had something to take care of but I'm all yours now". Penelope said, "so what do you two want to do now"?, Derek said, "well it's a beatiful day how about we just lounge around the pool and talk this afternoon"?, they both grinned and nodded their heads in agreement.

The trio sat there beside the pool laughing and talking for a couple of hours before they got down and put their feet in the water, they were talking about winters when they were little when Emily and Erin joined them beside the pool. They stood up and all walked over and sat down and Emily said,  
"ladies it seems that Jordan had to leave she had a family emergency".

Tamara said, "I hope that everything is alright", Emily said, "me to Tamara, me to", Derek said, "how will her leaving effect the show"?, Emily said, "we are going to go back to the way things were before with the fans votes counting 100%". Penelope said, "so there aren't going to be anymore competitions"?, Emily shook her head and said, "no, no more competitions but since you two competed in the competitions your points will count for you in the next round".

Derek smiled as Emily said, "so the three of you will be spending a lot of time together and that way the fans can see how you mesh together and then they that will help then for the next time they get to vote". Emily said, "and the last 2 weekends will be spent one weekend with Tamara going to meet Dereks family and the second weekend with Penelope meeting his family".

Penelope said, "what can I do when Tamara is gone with Derek for their weekend"?, Emily grinned and said, "you will get to bring your family here to stay with you that weekend". Tamara smiled as Erin said, "and when Penelope and Derek are gone for their visit Tamara gets to have family visit with her to keep her company".

The two girls smiled as Emily looked around the table and said, "any questions"?, they all shook their heads no and both Emily and Erin stood up and headed back toward the mansion. Derek grinned and said, "sooooo ladies how about later this evening we watch a movie in the viewing room and veg out"?, Penelope laughed and said, "sounds like a plan Derek".

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water splashing and having fun and then around 5:00 Derek said, "I think I am going to head up and get ready for the movie girls". They smiled as Derek said, "I'll see you ladies in about an hour", they waved as they watched him head inside, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm going to go up and take a hot bath before we have movie time".

Tamara grinned and said, "a bath sounds good to me to Penelope", they were both laughing and talking as they headed up the stairs and walked into both of their rooms. Penelope walked in and closed the door and grinned when she saw Derek laying across her bed, she walked over and said, "someones sleeping in my bed and he's still there".

Derek laughed and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she sat down beside him and said, "I'm doing good hotstuff, my headache is gone and I'm looking forward to our movie night". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and and said, "so am I sweetness, so am I", she rested her forehead against his and said, "not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here"?, he sighed and said, "I have something to tell you".

They both sat up and she said, "okay handsome, what do you want to tell me"?, he put his hands in hers and said, "Jordan didn't have a family emergency baby girl". Penelope said, "she didn't"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no sweetness", she said, "what happened to her then"?, Derek said, "it was Jordan that spooked your horse and caused you to get hurt".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "it was Jordan"?, he said, "I'm afraid so baby", Penelope said, "but why would she want to hurt me"?, Derek said, "she knows that you are her real competition and she thought that with you gone that she would be picked as my soulmate". Penelope said, "but I never did anything to her Derek".

He put her face in his hands and said, "I know that baby, I know", he kissed her lips passionately and slid his hands down her body resting them on the curve of her perfect ass. When they pulled apart she said, "how did you find this out"?, Derek said, "the cameramen caught it on video but the picture of the woman was fuzzy so I had to get her to admit it".

Penelope looked at him and said, "what did you have to do"?, he said, "nothing that I wanted to do", Penelope said, "oh my god you had to sleep with her", she stood up and walked across the room. Derek got up and followed her and pulled her into his arms and said, "no mam I did not", she smiled and said, "you didn't"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, she thought I was going to but I didn't".

Penelope said, "what did you have to do before she admitted it"?, he said, "I had to kiss her and hold her and massage her and tell her how beautiful she was and how she had the perfect body". Derek could tell that Penelope was hurt and he said, "I lied to her Penelope, I don't think she has a perfect body, that would be you".

She blushed and said, "you don't have to say that", he said, "I know I don't have to but it's the truth, you are so beautiful and your body is soooo smoking hot, all I want to do is hold you allllll the time". She kissed his lips and said, "I want that to Derek, so so much", he brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "I wanted you to hear the truth from me but until after the show is over everybody is going to believe that she left because of an emergency in her family".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I won't say anything handsome, I promise", he kissed her lips and said, "I know sweetness, I know", he sighed and said, "well I'm going to go get ready for tonight". She smiled and said, "see ya soon", he grinned and said, "yes you will sweetness, yes you will", he then walked out of her room.

She opened her closet door and found some comfortable clothes before heading into the bathroom for her bubble bath, she wanted to wash the Jordan crap out of her system so that she could enjoy movie night with Derek and Tamara. She sat down in the tub and sighed happily as the warm water washed her cares all away.


	32. Chapter 32

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 32

Derek quickly took a shower and got dressed and headed back down to the kitchen, Dave walked over and said, "is there anything I can help you with"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I need to order some pizzas from Ginos in town". Dave picked up a piece of paper and pencil and said, "what do you want on them Derek"?, he smiled and said, "I need one with pepperoni and sausage, one with pepperoni, mushrooms and bacon and a veggie pizza for Penelope".

Dave grinned and said, "I'll call and order them, what time do you want them delivered"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "probably 45 minutes, we are going to watch movies and veg out tonight". Dave laughed and said, "so how about I fix some popcorn, get some chips and sodas and beers and have them waiting on you"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "you are a life saver Dave".

Dave laughed and said, "I'm glad to help", Derek grinned and said, "I'm going to go get the room ready, the girls will be down soon", Dave watched as Derek strolled out of the room. He picked up the phone and called Ginos and placed the order, he then started getting the chips, dip and popcorn ready so that they would be waiting on everybody when they walked into the room.

Tamara wanted to wear something sexy but comfortable and definitely something that Derek would notice so she found a pair of short shorts and a low cut top and slipped them on. She stood looking at herself in the mirror, she turned around and said, "nice Tamara, very nice, Derek is definitley not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight".

Dave grabbed his cart that was filled with snack food and drinks and made his way toward the viewing room, he got in there and got everything set up and ready before Derek walked into the room. He grinned and said, "thank you again Dave, everything looks delicious", Dave smiled and said, "you're very welcome,  
I just hope that you three have a good time", he then walked out of the room pushing the cart.

She fixed her hair and sprayed some of her favorite pefume on before taking a deep breath and heading out her door, she walked down the stairs and smiled as she made her way to the viewing room. She stepped inside and saw Derek leaned over looking through movies, she walked over and said, "you're looking fine tonight Derek".

He stood up and smiled at her and said, "why thank you and you are looking nice tonight yourself", she twirled around and said, "thank you kind sir", they both laughed as they looked through movies. Tamara walked over to the sound system and picked a CD from the shelf and put it in and turned and looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to dance while we are waiting on Penelope"?, he smiled and not wanting to hurt her feelings he said, "sure, that sounds nice Tamara".

He walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they slow danced their way across the room. Derek closed his eyes and wished that he was holding Penelope in his arms but when he opened his eyes it was Tamara he saw and not his very beautiful baby girl.

Penelope stood looking at herself in the mirror and said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all", she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top and a pair of comfy sandals. She put her hair up in a ponytail before making her way down the stairs, when she got to the bottom she heard music coming from the viewing room.

She walked over and opened the door and saw Tamaras hands all over her Derek, she grinned as she walked into the room and said, "sorry it took me so long guys". Derek quickly pulled his arms away and said, "you look beautiful tonight baby girl", Tamara halfheartedly smiled and said, "I just love you in that outfit".

Penelope said, "wow, everything looks awesome in here, Dave has outdone himself tonight", Derek and Tamara both said in unison, "he sure has", everybody laughed. Derek said, "what movie would you ladies like to watch first"?, Tamara smiled and said, "anything is fine with me". Penelope said, "how about a comedy"?, Derek said, "sounds good".

Tamara and Penelope sat down on the couch and watched as Derek put a movie in the DVD player, he then walked over and sat down and hit play, everybody got comfortable and it didn't take long for the room to fill with laughter. The trio ate popcorn and chips for a few mintues before the pizza arrived, Dave knocked on the door and Derek raised up and paused the movie and said, "come in".

Dave pushed the door back and said, "pizza's are here Derek", he then wheeled them into the room and smiled and said, "have a good night you three", he then turned and made his way out of the room. Derek said, "I got pizza that everybody could eat so don't be shy girls, dig in". The night was filled with laughter and smiles as they watched several movies.

About midnight Tamara said, "this was a lot of fun guys but this girl is worn out, I think I am gonna call it a night", she stood up and wrapped her arms around Derek and gently pressed her lips against his. when they pulled apart she said, "good night Derek". He smiled and said, "good night Tamara", she then looked at Penelope and said, "good night Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "good night Tamara, sleep tight", she smiled and said, "same to you", before walking out of the room, Penelope stood up and said,  
"I guess I better head to bed to handsome". Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "good night my beautiful baby girl".

Penelope grinned and said, "sweet dreams", he winked at her and said, "same to you gorgeous, same to you", he practically growled as he watched her ass sway as she walked out of the room. He smiled and turned the DVD player and Tv off before heading upstairs, today had been a long day and he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	33. Chapter 33

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 33

The next 3 days flew by as Derek spent time with both girls together and alone, he wanted the fans to see how well he got along with both girls especially his baby girl. Before they knew it the night had arrived for america to pick and he couldn't help but hope that they voted for Penelope again because he loved spending time with her.

Emily and Erin walked into the huge room and smiled and Emily said, "are you ready to see who america picks for you tonight"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"I'm ready". He leaned in and said, "how are you gonna handle the Jordan situation"?, she said, "Erin is going to say that Jordan had to leave because of a family emergency and fill everybody in on the changes", he nodded his head.

Erin looked at the cameraman as he gave her the minute countdown, she turned around and said, "okay everybody just realx and tonigth is going to be a great show". Emily got up and stood beside Aaron who came to watch the show, he intertwined their fingers and said, "you are looking soooo beautiful", she blushed and said, "you are looking pretty hot yourself".

Derek moved between the girls and all three of them smiled as Erin said, "hello america, well it's time for you to vote but we have some sad news for you tonight". Derek and the girls all listened as Erin said, "we are sadly down to two competitors because Jordan had to quit the competition because of a family emergency".

She pointed to the three sitting behind her and said, "the show is going to change a little, there will be no more competitions but since we finished the last competition before Jordan left the scores will count for Penelope and Tamara". She took a deep breath and said, "also the final 2 weekends will have Derek taking first Tamara home to meet his family and the last weekend he takes Penelope home to meet his family.

Penelope smiled at the thoughts of meeting momma Morgan, Erin said, "so in the final decision the totals will be based on three votes and they are you the fans, Dereks family and finally Derek, sooooo is everybody ready for tonight"?, she looked at the trio behind her and they all smiled and said, "yesssss" in unison".

Erin said, "alright ladies and gentlemen let's see who you the fans think wants to marry Derek Morgan", the music starts as the first montage of Tamara with Derek starts playing". The fans get to see how well Tamara and Derek interact together including the many kisses she was able to take from the man she hoped would be her future soul mate.

At the end of Tamaras segment Erin looked at her and said, "how has your experience been here at the mansion"?, she put her hand on Dereks knee and said, "it has been amazing, everybody is so nice and it has been wonderful getting to know Penelope and spending a lot of alone time with Derek". Erin looked at the camera and said, "alright everybody it's time to see what the cameras caught for Penelope and Derek this past week".

As the fans got to watch Penelope interact with Derek he reached over and intertwined their fingers, she smiled as he gently squeezed her hand, they watched as they enjoyed themselves and as Derek watched all the kisses between him and Penelope he couldn't help but grin. As the segment ended Erin smiled at her and said, "how was your past week Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "it was wonderful, I love it here, the grounds are so beautiful and I love spending time with Derek and it has been great getting to know Tamara".

Erin smiled and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for you to place your votes, do you think that Derek has more connection with Tamara", as she pointed to Tamara a number flashed under her on the screen or do you think he has more of a connection with Penelope"?, as the showed a closeup of her face a number flashed under it.

As they went to commercial Derek leaned in and whispered something into Penelopes ear causing her to smile, during the break Emily stepped in and said, "when we come back from commercial show a montage of how Tamara has spent her few weeks here and then we will go to another commercial and then do the same for Penelope and then after that commercial you can talk to the trio about future dates and their final weekend with Derek and then we will announce Americas vote".

As they came back from commercial Erin said, "the phone lines will be open for the next 45 minutes so while we wait to see who your choice is let's go back and see how Tamara has spent her time here at the mansion". The next few minutes was spent showing highlights of how Tamaras first few weeks at the mansion have been and as she watched she couldn't help but smile especially when she was kissing Derek.

Erin looked at the camera and said, "and when we come back we will see how Penelope has been spending her time here at the mansion", she grinned and said, "don't forget to vote, every vote counts" and then they went to commercial. After the break was over Erin smiled and said, "here is a glimpse of how Penelope has spent her time here at the mansion".

Penelope sat back and smiled as she enjoyed watching the montage of her first 3 weeks at the mansion, when it was over Erin looked at the camera and said,  
"when we come back we will be talking to our contestants and Derek and see what is planned for next week" and as they went to a commercial the fans got to see Derek with his arm wrapped around Penelope.


	34. Chapter 34

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 34

As they came back from the commercial Erin smiled and said, "alright we are halfway through the 6 week competition so this will be the last date week", she looked at Derek and said, "can you give the fans a sneak peak of the activities you are planning with your girls this next week"?, Derek grinned and said,  
"first off I have really enjoyed spending time with the girls together and then having private time with both of them and this next week is going to be filled with a lot of group time and alone time as we move into the final weekends where both ladies will spend a weekend with me and get to meet my momma and sisters before the final choice is announced.

Erin said, "when will the final choice be announced", Derek looked at the two girls and said, "well next weekend Tamara will be heading to Chicago with me to spend the weekend meeting my family and getting to know the people that just might be her mother and sisters in law". Penelope smiled as she looked at Derek when he said, "and the last weekend Penelope will be getting to meet my momma and sisters".

Derek looked at both girls and smiled and said, "and as you know there will be three votes that will help me choose my soulmate and those are my momma and sisters will get one vote, the fans and of course my vote and those will all be announced the day after Penelope and I get back from Chicago". Erin looked at the trio and asked, "so are you three starting to get nervous"?, they all three nodded their heads and said in unison, "yesssss".

Erin said, "ok for the voters out there can you give us a little glimpse into your date tomorrow night"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "well we will be going out to dinner and then going to a new salsa club for some dancing". Erin fanned herself and said, "sounds good doesn't it ladies"?, both Tamara and Penelope smiled and said, "very good".

Erin looked up and said, "there you have it ladies and gentlemen and when we come back from this last commercial break we will see who the fans have chosen to go out on the final in town date". As the picture faded to black Derek was laughing and talking to the girls, Erin leaned in and said, "okay guys only a few more minutes to go before we find out who america picked.

Tamara put her hand on Dereks knee and said, "I always get nervous at this part", Penelope smiled and said, "so do I", everybody watched as they were given the countdown letting them know that they were coming back from break. Erin smiled and said, "alright is everybody ready to see who the fans have chosen for the date"?, Erin held out her hand and grinned as the results were put in her hand.

She looked at Derek and the girls and said, "are you guys ready"?, they nodded their heads yes as Erin slowly opened the results and said, "alright now here is how the results are". Derek took a deep breath as Erin said, "Penelope had 10 points more than Tamara during the competition and with the fans she scored a total of 65% to Tamaras 35% so congratulations Penelope on winning the final in town date".

Tamara looked at Penelope and said, "congratulations Penelope", she smiled and said, "thank you Tamara", Erin smiled and said, "next weekend Tamara will be out of town with Derek so Penelopes family will be here at the mansion with her so they can spend some time together so their won't be a vote until the final vote after both weekend dates are over".

Erin smiled and said, "so we will have camera crews here at the mansion and with Derek and Tamara in Chicago and you the fans will get to see what happened on both dates during the final vote in 2 weeks, so until the final vote stay safe and we'll see you in two weeks" and as the picture faded out fans got to see Derek and the two girls smiling and talking to Erin.

After the cameras were off Emily walked over and said, "congratulations Penelope on winning the final in town date", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Emily". Derek said, "how about tomorrow we all go for a walk toward the lake and have a picnic brunch"?, Tamara and Penelope smiled and Tamara said, "that sounds like a great way to spend the afternoon".

Emily smiled and said, "have a good night and I will talk to you guys tomorrow", she then turned and walked over to join Aaron who leaned in and whispered,  
"spend the night with me Emily". She winked at him and said, "I'd love to", he said, "I'll see you at my place in about an hour, how does that sound"?, she licked her lips and said, "like heaven, like heaven".

Aaron then inwardly growled as he watched her beautiful firm ass sway back and forth as she walked away from him, he took a deep breath before heading back to the stable to grab his things. Derek smiled as he watched his baby girl head upstairs, he waited a few minutes and then slipped away, Penelope was standing in the doorway to her balcony when she felt Dereks arms wrap around her.

She sighed happily and said, "hello yourself handsome", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "how are you doing beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "just thinking". Derek grinned and said, "about what"?, she turned in his arms and said ,"what if your family doesn't like me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"baby girl they are gonna love you".

She smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I know so", she smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "have a good night sweetness and I will see you bright and early in the morning", she smiled and said,  
"good night handsome" and then she watched as he waved as he headed out of her room.

She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes and wondered what her date with Derek tomorrow night would be like


	35. Chapter 35

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 35

The next morning Derek woke up early and headed down to the kitchen to talk to Dave about preparing a huge picnic basket for the trio, Dave grinned and said, "of course I will fix it for you Derek, just let me know what you want in it and the time you want it ready". Derek put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "you are an amazing person Dave".

Dave got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a list of things Derek asked for and smiled and said, "what time would you like it ready sir"?,  
he put his finger on his chin and tapped it and said, "hmmmm well we are planning to spend the entire afternoon down by the lake sooo how about 11:00ish"?, he smiled at Derek and said, "I'll have it ready and waiting on you Derek".

Derek grinned and waved as he headed out of the kitchen in search of his baby girl but when he got to the bottom of the stairs he was met by two arms gently wrapping around his waist. He looked down to see Tamaras smiling face, she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "good morning".

He turned around and headed down the stairs with her arm around his waist and said, "good morning to you to", Tamara reached up and intertwined their fingers and said, "it's a beautiful day out today isn't it"?, he smiled and said, "it is gorgeous out there and I can't wait for our picnic out at the lake".

Derek walked into the dining room and sat down in his seat and was surprised when Tamara plopped down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and once again pressed her lips against his. Penelope was so excited about today that she was practically skipping from the staircase to the dining room but her mood changed when she got to the door and saw Derek and Tamara making out.

She cleared her throat and said, "good morning you two", Derek wiped his mouth and said, "good morning baby girl, how are you on this beautiful beautiful morning"?, she smiled and said, "I'm great Derek, how are you"?, he rolled his eyes as Tamara intertwined their fingers again. He smiled at Penelope and said, "I'm doing good and I can't wait for the picnic".

Tamara sighed happily as she laid her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "neither can I", Penelope said, "breakfast smells delicious", Derek winked at her and said, "yes it does baby girl, yes it does". Tamara leaned in and whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties", Penelope could tell by the way Derek blushed that she said something totally inappropriate.

Dave walked into the room with the breakfast cart and put everybodys food in front of them and said, "since you are all going to have a picnic in a few hours I prepared a very light breakfast, I hope that's alright"?, Derek smiled and said, "that is more than fine Dave, thank you". Penelope smiled as she took the lid off and saw strawberries and watermelon in her plate and said, "ohhhhhhh thank you Dave, I have been wanting strawberries all morning".

He smiled and said, "you are welcome Ms. Penelope", he said, "I hope that you enjoy your meal and if you need anything please just let me know", he then turned and headed back to the kitchen. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope wrap her lips around the strawberry, how he wished that it was his lips touching hers instead of that lucky strawberry.

Tamara took a bite of her melon and said, "ohhh I love it when they are juicy, don't you Derek"? but he didn't hear her and when she called his name again he still didn't answer. Penelope laughed and said, "Derek, Tamara is talking to you"?, he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Tamara I was thinking about something that I need to do in Chicago, what did you say"?, she ran her hand up his thigh and said, "that's okay it doesn't matter".

After finishing her breakfast Tamara ran her hand across Dereks chest and said, "are we going to be swimming at the lake"?, he said, "sure if you two want to". She stood up and said, "I'm going to go up and put a swimsuit under my clothes so that I can be ready for a dip in that wonderful water".

When they were sure she was gone Derek pulled Penelopes chair over to him and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "now that is the way that I like to start the day". Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his dark eyebrows at her and said, "I have a few ideas".

She stood up and said, "now that I don't doubt", she turned and walked toward the stairs and he said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I'm going to go put a swimsuit on because I want to be ready to swim when the time is right". Derek couldn't help but inwardly growl as he watched her firm perfect ass bounce from side to side as she headed up the stairs.


	36. Chapter 36

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 36

Penelope quickly put her bathing suit on and walked out into her room where she smiled to see Derek sitting on her bed, she walked over and said, "whatcha doin hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "I just wanted to see what you were doing". She walked over and sat down beside him and said, "really now, because you knew that I was going to put a bathing suit on soooo you knew that I would be here putting it on".

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "alright then, maybe I just missed you and wanted to spend some time aloneeeee". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "alone time is nice", she suddenly got quiet and Derek said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she sighed and said, "it's nothing".

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "don't try to lie to me sweetness, what's wrong"?, she sighed and said, "it's just that you and Tamara are", he leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "baby I can promise you that nothing is going to happen between me and Tamara when we are in Chicago this weekend".

She took a deep breath and said, "you don't know that Derek", he laughed and said, "of course I do, I don't want Tamara baby girl, I want you and only you". She grinned and said, "the weekend is gonna be fun for me though because JJ, Spencer and Henry are coming to spend it with me".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "soooooo you won't have time to miss me"?, she winked at him and said, "I will miss you every second that you are gone". He brushed his lips against hers again and said, "and I will miss you but I will call you as often as I can so that I can hear your sweet voice", she blushed as she stood up.

Derek stood up and said, "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, I better get downstairs before Tamara sees me", she grins and says, "see ya soon handsome". He opens her door and looks in the hall and winks at her before disappearing at the end of the hall, she closed her door and walked over and put her long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Tamara put the slinkiest suit on she could find and said, "ohhhhhh he is definitley gonna notice you in this Tam, definitely", she then put her shirt and shorts back on before making her way downstairs to meet up with Derek and Penelope. When Tamara found Derek he was sitting outside on the patio.

She walked over and said, "how are you doing handsome"?, he looked up and smiled and said, "I'm great, how about you"?, she leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to get to spend the weekend alone with you and your family". He grinned and said, "have you ever been to Chicago Tamara"?, she said, "oh yes several times, it is a beautiful city".

He put his hand on his leg and said, "it is it really is", she said, "so what are we going to be doing there this weekend"?, he said, "ohhh I have a lot of things planned for us to do with my family". She said, "what about things for us to do aloneeeeee"?, he said, "of course I have planned some things for us to do alone".

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "where are we staying in Chicago"?, he said, "we are staying at the Camalot Hotel", she smiled and said, "ohhhh that's the new hotel that they just built last year isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes it is and our rooms will be next door to each other".

She looked at him and said, "you mean we are going to be in seperate rooms"?, he stood up and said, "of course we will be", she said, "but I don't want to be in a seperate room, I want us to be together in the same room". Derek said, "Tamara if we make love it will be because you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, not because we are away from the mansion".

She opened her mouth and he said, "the next time I make love to a woman it's going to be because she is my complete and total soul mate",  
he put his finger under her chin and said, "I hope that you can understand that". She leaned in and brushed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I understand Derek, I understand and I agree".

She caressed his cheek and said, "when we make love it's going to be amazing and it's going to be because we are destined to be with one another and I can wait". He smiled and said, "thank you for understanding", they looked around to see Penelope walking toward them, he laughed and said, "alright ladies are we ready to get this day of fun at the lake started"?, they both smiled at him and in unison said,  
"yessssss".

Dave brought the picnic basket out to the patio and handed it to Derek and said, "here you go Derek, everything you asked for is here", he smiled and said, "thanks Dave". He looked at the two girls and said, "shall we ladies"?, they both nodded their heads as they headed toward the golf cart Dave had waiting to take them to the lake.


	37. Chapter 37

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 37

Tamara sighed happily as they headed up the path toward the lake, she said, it is so beautiful here", Penelope said, "if you think this is beautiful just wait till you get up to the lake, the flowers and trees are beautiful". Tamara said, "I can't wait", she said, "I just loved the smell of honeysuckle and jasmine".

Derek glanced over at Penelope and winked at her just as they were pulling up in front of the lake, Tamara got off the cart first and looked around and said, "it is so beautiful here and the aroma of jasmine fills the air". Penelope stood up and walked over beside her and said, "I love it here, everything is so quiet and peaceful".

Derek smiled as he picked the picnic basket and blanket up and carried them over to where the girls were, he looked around and said, "how about I spread the blanket down over there"?, they looked as he pointed over close to the water". They both smiled and nodded their heads yes and followed him as he walked over to spread out the blanket.

Tamara sighed and said, "it's so hot already", Penelope said, "well we could take a swim and play in the water for a while", Tamara smiled and said, "I love that idea". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what about you Derek, would you like to cool off in the water"?, he smiled and said, "I sure would sweetness".

Derek took his shirt off and tossed it on the ground and when he turned around he saw his baby girl and Tamara standing there in their bathing suits ready and waiting to get in the water. He toed off his shoes and made his way into the water, he then held his hand out and helped both ladies into the water.

Tamara smiled as Derek helped her down first, she said, "thank you Derek", he grinned at her and said, "you are very welcome", Penelope then started into the water. Derek said, "here baby girl, let me help you", she put her hand in his and said, "why thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "anytime baby girl".

They played and splashed around in the water for a couple of hours, Tamara looked at Penelope and said, "have you ever been to Chicago before Penelope"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not, I always wanted to go, I hear it is a beautiful city". Derek looked at her and said,  
"it is really beautiful and I will take you around and show you some of my favorite spots".

Penelope said, "that sounds like a lot of fun, I can hardly wait until next weekend", Tamara smiled and said, "there are so many beautiful places to visit there, you will love it". Derek nodded his head and said, "Tamara is right sweetness you will love it there", she sighed and smiled as Tamara splashed Derek in the water before pushing him under the water.

A little while later Derek looked at the girls and said, "I don't know about you girls but I'm starving", Tamara said, "so am I Derek, so am I". Penelope swam over to them and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", the trio laughed as one by one they walked out of the water and dried off.

They all sat down on the blanket and smiled as Derek started getting the food out on the blanket, Penelope smiled and said, "everything smells so good". Tamara said, "it sure does and I can't wait for that chocolate cheesecake", Penelope rubbed her stomach and laughed and said, "ohhh me either".

The trio laughed and talked as the afternoon slipped away, he looked at his watch and said, "well ladies we need to head back to the mansion so that Penelope and I can get ready for our date". They stood up and helped Derek get everything packed up so they could all start heading back.

The ride back was filled with laughter as they were talking about fun things they have all done to pass the time away, Derek laughed at Tamara and said, "really, you really did that"?, she blushed and said, "sad to say but yeah I actually did that". Penelope said, "and that really worked"/, she nodded her head and held out her hand and said, "yeah it did and it made my skin so soft".

Penelope reached over and felt her hand and said, "ohhhhh I will have to remember that", Tamara said, "it doesn't take long and it is really cheap and easy to do". When the cart pulled up and stopped in front of the mansion Tamara got out and walked around and kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "thank you for another amazing day".

He smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she looked at Penelope and said, "have fun on your date tonight" before turning around and heading inside the mansion. Derek slid his hand on Penelopes knee and said, "you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now", she sighed and whispered, "I bet I do".

He smiled and said, "I'll see ya soon sweetness", she sighed and said, "see ya soon handsome" she then got out and walked up the steps and he watched as she disappeared inside the mansion. He got out of the cart and grabbed the basket and headed inside, he wanted plenty of time to get ready for his baby girl and as he headed inside he couldn't help but smile thinking about his date.


	38. Chapter 38

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 38

Derek had a hard time deciding what to wear on their final in town date but after almost half an hour he decided on black dress slacks and a white shirt with black jacket. He stood in front of the mirror and said, "looking good Morgan, lookingggggg good", he straightened up his jacket before turning around to head out of the room.

Penelope decided on a black dress with spaghatti straps, she wanted to look nice but at the same time be comfortable, she stood looking in the mirror and decided to leave her hair hanging down on her shoulders. She squirted some perfume on and said, "not to shabby Garcie, not to shabby at all".

She took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and sliding on her shoes as she headed out the door, when she got to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but smile when she saw her prince charming waiting for her. He held his hand up and helped her down the last few steps and said, "you look gorgeous baby girl".

She smiled and said, "thank you and might I say that you are looking handsome yourself", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "are you ready for an amazing night"?, she grinned and said, "I sure am, lead the way handsome". He intertwined their fingers as they headed out toward the limo.

Once they were inside he instantly wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "you look amazing tonight", she laughed and said, "why thank you kind sir". He smiled and said, "you are very welcome malady", they spent the entire ride to the restuaraunt laughing and talking about their plans for the weekend and when the limo stopped and their door flew open she sighed and said, "wow, we're here already".

Derek stepped out and held his hand out to her and said, "here sweetness let me help you", she put her hand in his and smiled as she stepped out beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way inside, they were quickly led to their table where Derek pulled out her chair and kissed her shoulder when she sat down.

The feel of his lips on her neck made her shiver with desire, he grinned as he sat down beside her, she smiled over at him as the waitress walked over to them and handed them their menus. Derek looked at his and said, "I will have a steak, well done and a baked potato with butter and sour cream please and can we have a bottle of your best wine please"?, the waitress nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

She looked at Penelope and said, "and what would you like mam"?, she looked at the menu and said, "I will have the pasta with marinara sauce please and some buttered bread". She smiled and looked at Derek and said, "would you like anything for dessert"?, Derek said, "two pieces of chocolate cheesecake please", the waitress took the menus and said, "your wine will be brought over in just a few minutes and I will bring your food back shortly" before turning and headed back to the kitchen.

Derek put her hand in his and said, "would you like to dance while we wait"?, she sighed happily and said, "yes, that sounds lovely", they then stood up and made their way to the dance floor where he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms. He loved feeling her wrapped in his arms as they swayed across the floor.

He leaned in and said, "you smell amazing sweetness", she grinned and said, "thank you, I'm glad you like it", he kissed from the side of her neck all the way down to her shoulder and said, "ohhhh I more than like it baby girl, I love it". She smiled as she felt her entire body tingle as his lips grazed her sensitive skin.

They danced through several songs before heading back over to the table, Penelope said, "thanks for the dance hotstuff", he grinned and said,  
"no no thank you sweetness". They looked up to see their food being placed in front of them, the waitress poured two glasses of wine and then looked at them and said, "enjoy your meal and if you need anything just let me know", they nodded their heads and Derek said, "thank you" as she turned and walked away.

Derek winked at his beautiful date as they started their delicious meal and for the next hour they laughed and talked as they sat there enjoying each others company. He ran his finger over the top of her hand and said, "are you ready to head out"?, she sighed and said, "I am, I definitley am".

He stood up and intertwined their fingers as they made their way back toward the limo, once they were inside he kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "you are an amazing woman Penelope Garcia". She put her hand on his chest and said, "you aren't so bad yourself there Derek Morgan", they both laughed as the limo pulled away heading toward the salsa club.


	39. Chapter 39

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 39

Derek and Penelope are all smiles as they walk into the dance club a few minutes later as he gently pulls her toward the dance floor and wraps his arms around her. She laughs as he puts his hands on her hips as they bounce from side to side, he licks his lips and said, "ahhhh yeah sweetness, just like that".

The music is amazing as it fills the club, Penelope feels Derek behind her and she bits down on her bottom lip as she feels his buldge pressed against her ass. She reached around and put her hand on his hips as they moved together perfectly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck and whisperd, "damn you are so gorgeous".

As their first dance ends he takes her by the hand and leads them to a table and asks, "would you like something to drink"?, she said, "sure just surprise me". He winks at her as he heads to the bar, when he gets there he feels a hand on his thigh, he looks down to see a beautiful dark haired woman standing there.

She leaned in and said, "my name is Victoria and you areeeee"?, he leaned in and said, "not interested" he grabs their drinks and then turns and heads back to their table. He sit down with Penelope and says, "here you go sweetness", she takes a sip and says, "ohhhhh I love this,  
how did you know"?, he smiled and said, "your tastes are so much like mine, it's like we fit together perfectly".

Penelope smiled as Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the shoulder and said, "tonight has been so much fun", Penelope said, "tonight was amazing". Derek said, "was amazing, baby it isn't over yet", she laughed as he took her by the hand and led her once again to the dance floor and pulled her into his strong amrs.

Derek was where he wanted to be and that was with Penelope wrapped in his arms, he knew that the weekend was going to be hard because he would be in Chicago with Tamara and she would be here but he would find some way of calling her no matter what. Penelope hadn't had so much fun dancing in a long long time and she wanted to enjoy every minute she could because she knew that soon they would have to head back to the reality of the mansion.

They danced several more dances through the evening and Derek looked at her and reluctantly said, "sweetness we need to be heading back to the mansion". She sighed and said, "I know, I know it's just", Derek said, "I completely understand baby girl", she put her hand in his and said, "we better get back I guess", he nodded his head yes as they walked out of the club and got into the limo.

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers again and said, "I love the way we fit together", she looked at him and smiled and said, "so do I Derek, so do I". He leaned in and kissed her lips and smiled aganist her mouth as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth as they battled for control.

His hand slid down her body and she pulled away from him and gasped in surprise when he pulled her into his lap, she said, "they they will see". He rested his hand on her ass and said, baby, nobody can see us in the car so don't worry", she smiled as she crashed her mouth to his as his hands slid up her body and caressed the side of her breast.

She moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, he gently kissed her sensitive skin and said, "you are so soft Penelope and you smell soooooo damn good". She smiled as he tilted his head to the side and kissed her lips, the feeling of his lips on hers made her start tingling all over her body.

They reluctantly pulled apart a few minutes later when the limo stopped in front of the mansion, she climbed off his lap and crashed her lips to his. Whey they pulled apart he grinned and said, "damn woman are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "not at all handsome, not at all".

The door flew open and Derek got out and smiled as she got out of the car, he walked her up the steps and into the house where he said, "well here we are sweetness". She sighed and kissed his lips gently one final time and said, "thank you for a great night", he winked at her and said, "no thank you for the great night sweetness".

He then watched as her perfect ass swayed as she started up the stairs, he ran his hand over the top of his head and took a deep breath as he headed to his room.


	40. Chapter 40

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 40

Time flew by at the mansion and soon it was time for Derek and Tamara to head for the airport and as Derek carried his bags downstairs he went passed her door. He put his bags down and knocked on the door, she smiled and said, "come in", he pushed the door open and said, "morning sweetness".

She said, "mornin yourself handsome, are you packed and ready to go"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am baby girl, what are you up to this morning"?, she said, "just getting ready for my family to visit". He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips and said,  
"when are they suppose to be here"?, she said, "they should be here anytime now".

Penelope sighed and said, "so what time is your flight"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "we are suppose to leave in about an hour". She nodded her head and said, "have a good time with your family and know that I am gonna miss you", he brushed his lips against hers and said, "I'm going to miss you to baby girl".

Tamara was in her room putting the finishing touch on her packing when she threw in a little something special just in case this weekend led to her and Derek making love. She held up the black slinky nightie and said, "ohhhhhhhh I hope that I get to use you this weekend", she then folded it and put it in her bag before zipping it tight.

Penelope said, "well I guess I better head downstairs and wait for Jayje to get here", he said, "I hate to let go of you", she laughed and said, "I know what you mean but it's Tamaras weekend so you better get going". He smiled at her and said, "have a good weekend with your family and I will see you Monday but don't worry I am gonna call you as often as I can".

She grinned and said, "alright handsome, I'll be waiting for your call", he smiled as they headed out of her room, when they got down to the bottom of the stairs they saw the driver loading Tamaras bags into the back of the limo. Derek laid his bags down beside the door and said,  
"well sweetness I guess this is goodbye until Monday".

She opened her mouth to say something and that is when they heard a little voice squealing, "auntie P, auntie P", she dropped down to her knees and opened her arms and said, "ohhhhhhhhh sweetie I have missed you so so much". Henry wrapped his little arms around her neck and said,  
"me misseded you more".

JJ and Reid walked into the door and Penelope stood up and picked Henry up and wrapped her arm around JJ and said, "Jayje it's so good to see you". Reid leaned in and she said, "how are you doing Spencer"?, he smiled and said, "I'm doing good, we actually got a 3 day weekend so I thought that I would join Jayje and Henry".

She smiled and said, "we are going to have so much fun Henry, we can swim and ride horses and play in the back yard on the swingset", his eyes got big and he said, "howses, did you tay howses"?, she laughed and said, "I sure did". Henry looked at Derek and said, "hiiii me Henwy", he smiled and said, "hello Henry my name is Derek and it's nice to meet you".

Henry laughed and said, "are you taying hewe dis weekend"?, he shook his head and said, "no I'm going out of town to see my mom and sister but hopefully we will get to see each other again real soon". Derek smiled and said, "hi Spencer it's nice to finally meet you", Reid shook his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you to Derek".

Tamara came to the door and said, "honey we really need to head to the airport now"?, Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll be right there". She waved and said, "have a good weekend with your family Penelope and I'll see you Monday", she smiled back and said, "I hope that you have a good weekend to Tamara and I'll see you both on Monday".

Derek led her over to the door and said, "I'm going to miss you so much sweetness", she smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "I'll see you in a couple of days gorgeous", she smiled and said, "be safe handsome and I'll see you on Monday", he kissed her lips one final time before heading back into the other room,

He smiled at Henry, JJ and Reid and said, "have a good weekend with my girl", JJ smiled and said, "don't worry Derek, we'll keep her so busy that it will be Monday before she knows it". He grinned and said, "thanks JJ", she laughed and said, 'have fun with Tamara", he rolled his eyes and said, "I'll try but between you and me I would rather be here with you guys", he then turned and headed out of the mansion.

Penelope waved as the limo pulled away from the curb and when she turned around she felt the arms of her sweet Henry wrapping around her leg,  
she looked down and he said, "tan we pway"? she picked him up and kissed his cheek and said, "we sure can, what would you like to do first little man"?, he looked at his mom and dad and then at Penelope and said, "tan we twim first"?, she said, "if that's what you want to do it's fine with me".

JJ and Reid smiled as Penelope led them to a room so that they could change into their swimsuits, the ride to the airport didn't take long and soon the plane was making it's down the runway. Tamara reached over and put her hand in Dereks and said, "I can't wait to meet your mom and sisters, I just hope they like me".

Derek grinned and said, "this weekend is going to be great Tamara" when inside all he wanted was to be with Penelope, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Tamara squeezed his hand and said, "I love spending quality alone time with you Derek", he nodded his head and mumbled something and she smiled as she opened her magazine and started reading.


	41. Chapter 41

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 41

Tamara smiled as the limo pulled up in front of Frans house, she reached over and put her hand in Dereks and said, "your moms house is so beautiful". He smiled at her and said, "she designed and decorated it herself", Tamara said, "I can't wait to meet her, she sounds like an amazing woman".

Derek grinned at Tamara and said, "she is, she is an amazing woman, she raised me and my two sisters on her own after my father was killed when I was a boy". Tamara squeezed his hand and said, "I'm so sorry", he sighed as they started making their way up the sidewalk to his moms house.

When they stepped up on the porch she threw the door open and said, "baby boyyyyyyyy welcome home", he wrapped his arms around her and said,  
"hi momma, ohhhhh how I have missed you". Sarah and Desiree were waiting their turn as Derek stepped inside the house closely followed by Tamara.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "welcome home baby brother", he smiled and said, "how are you doing Sarah"?, she said, "ahhhh can't complain". Desiree said, "hi big brother, I've missed you", he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and said, "I have missed you to little sister".

Derek turned to his family and said, "momma, Sarah Desiree this is Tamara and Tamara this is my momma, my older sister Sarah and my baby sister Desiree". Tamara held out her hand and smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you mam", Fran said, "honey please call me Fran", Tamara smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Fran".

Fran smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Tamara", she then looked at Sarah and Desiree and said, "I have heard so much about the two of you that I feel like I know you already". They grinned and Fran said, "I hope that you two are hungry because I am making dinner and it is almost ready".

Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "you know me momma I'm always starving", Tamara wrapped her hands around Dereks arms and said, "dinner sounds good Mrs., I mean Fran". Fran, Sarah and Desiree headed into the kitchen to work on dinner leaving Derek and Tamara alone in the living room.

Sarah leaned in and said, "she's a nice girl but I don't like her with Derek momma", Desiree said, "yeah she is only after big brother for\  
his money". Fran said, "girls you just met her a few minutes ago you need to give her the benefit of the doubt", Sarah looked at Desiree and said, "alright momma we will try".

Tamara sat down on the couch beside Derek and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love it here", Derek said, "in Chicago"?, she smiled and said, "no here with you and your family". As Derek sat there beside Tamara he couldn't help but wonder what Penelope was doing and wishing he was there with her.

Penelope smiled at Henry and said, "are you having fun buddy"?, he splashed around in the pool and said, "uh huh" before floating over to where Reid was standing. JJ smiled at Penelope and said, "soooooo Garcie, how are you really doing"?, she took a deep breath and said, "well having the three of you here helps a lot but I am still missing Derek and wondering what he's doing".

JJ wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "do you think that Tamara is going to put the moves on Derek while they are out of town"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "definitely Jayje, definitely". Henry climbed out of the pool and said, "wook aunt P, wook at me", she turned and laughed as he jumped into the water splashing water all over Reid.

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh Spencer are you alright"?, he laughed and said, "yeah I'm fine", he then swam over and pushed both JJ and Penelopes heads under the water. Henry laughed and clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy daddy", Reid held his hands up over his head and said, "I am the champion of the world", everybody laughed.

Henry looked at Penelope and said, "me hungwy", Penelope said, "how does pizza sound"?, henry said, "dat sounds yummy", she looked up at Dave and said, "can you call and order some pizza from Tios please"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes Ms. Penelope, what would everybody like on their pizza"?, she said, "pepperoni and cheese for Henry, pepperoni, sausage and mushroom for Jayje and Spence and a veggie special for me pleaseeeeeee".

Dave smiled and said, "it should be here soon Ms. Penelope", he then turned and started walking toward the house and Henry said, "Miser Dabe,  
fank you". Dave turned around and grinned at the little boy and said, "you are very welcome Mr. Henry", Dave then turned and headed into the mansion.

Derek looked at the woman siting beside him and smiled as she talked to his mom and sisters about what Derek was like when he was little, she looked at him and laughed as she put her hand on his arm and said, "I wonder if I children will be mischevious like you"?, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders as Fran and the girls continued talking.

A couple of hours later Penelope, JJ and Reid stand in the doorway and watched Henry as he slept and JJ said, "you are going to be a great momma Garcie". She smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so", she then intertwined fingers with her husband and whispered, "we better let him get sound asleep before we go to bed or else we will wake him up", Reid nodded his head in agreement as they grabbed the monitor and headed across the hall to Penelopes room.

Derek hugged and kissed his mom and sisters and told them that they would meet for breakfast in the morning before climbing into the back of the limo. Tamara sighed happily as she laid her head down on Dereks chest and said, "I just love your family, they are so nice", he smiled and said, "I'm glad that you liked them and they seemed to like you to".

A few minutes later he walked her to her door and smiled and said, "have a good night and I will see you in the morning", he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and she turned her head at the last minute and his lips met hers and her tongue slid inside his mouth. When they pulled apart he said, "see ya in the morning", she sighed as she opened her door and stepped inside.

Derek walked across the hall to his room and opened the door and stepped inside and sighed knowing that he was free from the cameras for the night. He toed off his shoes and quickly got ready for bed and climbed under the covers so that he could call his baby girl and see what she had been up to.

Penelope yawned as she laid down on her bed, she looked at her watch and wondered what Derek was doing when suddenly her cell started ringing,  
she smiled as she saw "Derek" flashing on the ID. She took a deep breath and hit talk on her phone and heard, "hi baby, boy have I missed you tonight", she smiled as the sound of his voice made her night.


	42. Chapter 42

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 42

Derek and Penelope had talked for several hours before he reluctantly said, "sweetness it's almost 4:00 I better let you get some sleep", she sighed and said, "what are your plans with Savannah for Saturday"?, he said, "we are having breakfast with my family and then we are going to do a little sightseeing and then tomorrow evening some of my friends are coming over to mommas for a little get together".

He smiled and said, "what about you, what are your plans for tomorrow"?, she said, "we are taking Henry for a ride on the horses, a little trip up to the lake and then a picnic lunch and then tomorrow night we are going to watch movies and pig out in the viewing room". Derek laughed and said, "sounds like fun, wish I was there".

Penelope smiled and said, "so do I Derek, so do I", she yawned and said, "well you have a good day", he said, "you to baby girl, you to and I'll call you later". She laughed and said, "alright handsome, goodnight", he sighed happily and said, "good night baby" and a few seconds later the call ended.

Derek smiled as he put his cell on the bedside table, he then rolled over onto his side and sighed as he humped up to the pillow and said,  
"good night baby girl" he then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Penelope couldn't help but smile as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes because Derek was missing her as much as she was missing him.

The next few hours passed by very quickly and soon Penelope woke up to the feeling of two small hands on her face and when she opened her eyes she saw the smiling face of Henry. She said, "hi baby, how are you this morning"?, he wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "me hungwy tan we hab pannytakes pweaseeeeeeee"?, she kissed his forehead and said, "we sure can, let me get dressed and we will go down to the kitchen and tell Dave that you want some pancakes okay", he jumped down out of the bed and said, "otayyyyyy" as he ran over to his mom and dad.

Derek woke up to the sound of his alarm, he threw the covers back and rubbed his hand over his head and said, "breakfast with momma and the girls and then a day of sightseeing and then finally a night with some old friends and the only thing that could make it perfect would be if my baby girl were here", he sighed as he stood up and walked over to his closet to pick out some clothes for the day.

Tamara smiled as she slid her sundress down over her body, she turned sideways and said, "looking good Tam, looking real good, you have his momma and sisters on your side now tonight you need to get his friends on your side". She then turned and grabbed her purse as she headed out the door.

Derek was putting his shirt on when there was a knock at the door, he stood up and walked over and opened the door to the smiling happy face of Tamara. He said, "good morning, how did you sleep Tamara"?, she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "morning handsome, I slept like a baby, what about you"?, he smiled and said, "I slept good to, now are you ready for a day filled with fun"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"I sooooo am, lead the way" and they headed out of his room and toward the elevator.

Penelope got dressed and headed downstairs holding Henrys hand, they walked into the kitchen and Dave smiled and said, "good morning Mr. Henry how are you"?, he laughed and said, "me hungwy tan me hab pannytakes pweaseee"?, Dave smiled and said, "you sure can and I have an idea, would you like to help me make them"?, he smiled as he looked at JJ and Reid and said, "tan I momma, tan I daddy pweaseeeeee"?, they laughed and said, "of course you can as long as Dave says it's alright".

Penelope smiled as she watched Henry and Dave making pancakes, she looked at JJ and said, "he is adorable with that pancake batter all over his face". Dave looked over his shoulder and said, "breakfast is set up on the table in the dining room, I will bring Henry and his pancakes in when they are done".

JJ smiled and said, "you be good Henry and mind Mr. Dave okay"?, Henry glanced over his shoulder and said, "alright momma, I pomise", they all laughed as they headed into the dining room. Reid said, "wow, do you get breakfasts like this everyday"?, she said, "the food here is amazing and you with both love it".

They fixed their plates and sat down at the table and were laughing and talking when Dave came into the room carrying Henry and his plate of pancakes into the room. He smiled at everybody and said, "wook at what we fixeded", JJ said, "wow baby, you two did a great job those look awesome little man".

Henry sat down at the table between his mom and Penelope as he started eating his pancakes, Penelope smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair and said, "auntie P loves you Henry". He grinned and said, "I lub you to", he then licked his lips as the syrup ran down his little chin.

Derek and Tamara got out of the limo at the restuaraunt and she intertwined their fingers as they made their way inside, Fran stood up and hugged her son and said, "good morning baby boy". He kissed his moms cheek and said, "mornin momma, how are you three ladies doing this morning"?, they all smiled and one by one told him they were all fine as they sat down at the table to order their breakfast.


	43. Chapter 43

In the first part of the last chapter I put Savannah, I'm so sorry that should have been Tamara

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 43

Penelope smiled as she looked over at JJ and Reid holding hands, she wanted so much to be sitting beside Derek holding his hand but that job was taken this weekend by Tamara and she just knew that Tamara was putting on the show to end all shows with Dereks mom and sisters. JJ looked over and said, "Garcie are you alright"?, she took a deep breath and said, "fine sunshine, just fine, I was just thinking about us riding horses down by the lake and our picnic later".

JJ looked at Reid and they could tell that she had more on her mind than the horse ride and picnic but they decided that now wasn't the time to pressure her about it so they let it slide. Penelope looked at Reid and said, "how is the school treating you Spencer"?, he grinned at her and said, "amazingly well actually and I have already been asked to teach again next year".

Penelope took a sip of juice and said, "ohhhhh Spencer that's great, congratulations", he said, "thanks, it's really quite an honor and I am so happy about it". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "he gets his own office next year", Penelope said, "wow Spencer that does sound great for you, I am so happy for the three of you".

After breakfast was over Derek stood up from the table and thanked his mom and sisters and said, "the gang is coming over about what time momma"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "around 6:00 baby boy". Derek smiled and said, "I'm going to take Tamara on a tour of some of my favorite places but we will be there in time to set up for the get together".

Fran said, "don't worry about it honey, me and your sisters can do it, just go and have fun with Tamara", Derek said, "are you all sure about that"?, the nodded their heads in agreement and Desiree said, "just go and have fun and if you want you can help clean up after the party",  
he kissed the top of her head and said, "you have a deal little sister".

Fran and the girls watched as Tamara slid her hand inside Dereks as they headed out of the restuaraunt, Sarah looked at Fran and said, "momma is it me or is she being really pushy"?, Desiree said, "I'm with Sarah on this one momma, she is the one that is initiating all of the hand holding and kisses, Derek isn't doing anything".

Desiree said, "it's like his heart isn't in it or something", Fran sighed as they stood up and made their way to the door and said, "I don't think it is honey, I don't think it is". Tamara looked over at Derek and said, "where to now handsome"?, he said, "I was thinking I would take you on a cruise around the harbor and point out some of my favorite places".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "that sounds great, I can't wait", they both sat there looking out the window as the beautiful Chicago skyline passed by their window. When the limo stopped the door came open and the driver looked at Derek and said, "here you go sir", Derek smiled and said, "thank you, we will be going on a cruise around the harbor it should take a couple of hours".

The driver nodded his head and said, "I'll be waiting right here for you sir", Derek and Tamara then headed toward a boat named Destiny and when they stepped on board she said, "I hope this boat lives up to its name". He laughed as they made their way over to the side of the huge boat and stood looking out over the beautiful water.

Penelope smiled when Henry ran over and put his little hand in hers, she looked down at him and said, "what would you like to do now"?, he looked around and said, "tan we hwing"?, she laughed and said, "we sure can" and JJ and Reid grinned as they watched Penelope and Henry run across the huge yard as they headed toward the swings.


	44. Chapter 44

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 44

Tamara looked up at Derek and said, "I love the view from here, it's breath taking", he nodded his head and said, "it sure is, I have always loved it here". She smiled up at him and said, "I can see why, everything seems so calm and perfect right now", Derek said, "that's one of the things I love about Chicago".

Penelope was laughing and having such a great time with Henry that she had actually gotten Derek being with Tamara in Chicago off her mind for a little while. Henry looked up at her and said, "you hab fun"?, she kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm having a great time with you sweetie".

JJ looked over at Henry and said, "are you about ready for your horsey ride"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yahhhhhh horsey", Penelope grinned as she looked up and saw Dave coming toward them with a picnic basket in his hands. She walked across the yard and said, "thank you Dave", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome Ms. Penelope".

Henry ran over to Penelope and said, "we go now"?, she tapped the end of his nose as Reid took the basket and she said, "yes we go now", he jumped up and down as they headed toward the stables. When they walked over to the horses Aaron walked over and said, "hello Penelope, how are you"?, she smiled and said, "hi Aaron, I'm fine".

Penelope looked at JJ, Reid and Henry and said, "guys this is Aaron he is the person that takes care of the horses", Henry looked up at him and said, "da howes are pwetty". Aaron smiled down at the little boy and said, "they sure are buddy", he looked at Penelope and said, "just show me the horses and pony you want to take and I will get them ready for you".

She smiled and said, "would you like to come with us Aaron"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to Penelope", Henry laughed and said, "yayyyy Aawon tomin wif us". Aaron walked over to Henry and said, "why don't you come with me and show me which pony you want to ride okay little man"?, he looked up at his mom and said, "tan I momma"?, she laughed and said, "you sure can, how about momma comes with you"?, he smiled at her and said, "otay momma".

Aaron reached over and took the picnic basket and said, "will you be riding your usual horse Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "yes please",  
he said, "I'll put the picnic basket on the back of my horse" he then turned and led JJ and Henry over toward the ponies so that he could make his choice.

Reid smiled at Penelope and said, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Penelope", she smiled and said, "it's been a long long time since I've been this happy Spencer". He looked over his shoulder at the cameras and said, "do they ever get on your nerves"?, she said, "who the cameras"?, Reid nodded his head yes and she said, "after a while you forget that they are even there".

Derek looked down at Tamara and said, "would you like some wine"?, she said, "yes please, that sounds wonderful", he said, "I'll be right back" and she watched as he headed toward the cabin of the boat. She sighed and thought, "I will get you in bed before this weekend is over Derek Morgan, no matter what I have to do".

Derek came out with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine under his arm and said, "would you like to sit and look out over the water"?, she said, "I sure would handsome". She then walked over and sat down beside him and when he handed her a drink she said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome".

Derek had to admit that he had actually been having a great time with Tamara and she had even managed to get his mind off of Penelope for a few minutes. She looked at him and said, "I would like to propose a toast", they both raised their glasses and she said, "today has been wonderful and here's hoping that the rest of this weekend is even more amazing".

They tapped glasses and he said, "here here", she turned around and rested her back against his chest as they looked out over the beautiful horizen. They laughed and talked as he pointed out a lot of his favorite spots out, she grinned up at him and said, "it sounds like you had an amazing childhood".

He smiled at her and said, "I did, my momma made sure of that", Tamara said, "your momma is an amazing woman and I think she has done a great job of raising you and your sisters all on her own after your father died". He took a drink of his wine and said, "thank you, so do I Tamara,  
so do I".

It didn't take long for everybody to make the ride up to the lake and soon there were looking out over the water and JJ said, "ohhhhh Garcie it's beautiful out here". Penelope said, "it is isn't it, this is one of my favorite places here at the mansion", Reid walked over to them and said, "I can see why, it is amazing out here".

Henry looked up at Aaron and said, "me lub da howsey", Aaron grinned and said, "she likes you to", he smiled and said, "weally"?, he patted the top of Henrys head and said, "yes really". Henry looked over at JJ and said, "da howsie wikes me momma", JJ said, "she does, that's great honey".

Henry put his hand in Aarons and said, "tan you pway wif me"?, he said, "I sure can, that is if your momma and daddy say it's okay", Henry looked over at his parents and said, "tan Aawon pway wif me momma, pweaseeee"?, she laughed and said, "he can if he wants to baby", he looked up at Aaron and said, "tan you fwim"?, he said, "I sure can, can you"?, Henry turned his head to the side and said, "a widdle, I wear fwooties on my arms to tepp me fwoating", everybody grinned as Henry and Aaron got in the water and started splashing around.

Henry said, "wanna pway in da water momma"?, she said, "maybe later honey momma is just gonna put her feet in the water for now"?, Henry laughed as Aaron started splashing in the water beside him. Penelope said, "Aaron is going to be a great daddy one day don't you think"?,  
JJ and Reid nodded their heads in agreement and in unison said, "definitley".

Derek glanced down at his watch and noticed that their ride was almost over and said, "how was your cruise"?, she stood up and turned to face him and said, "I had a great time Derek, thank you for a lovely day". Tamara then slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and she couldn't help but inwardly smile when she realized that for the first time Derek was actually returning the kiss.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "we better get back to mommas it's almost time for you to meet my friends", she smiled as he put her hand in his and led her off the yacht and toward the limo. As they sat in the backseat she sighed happily and thought to herself, things are working better than I could have ever imagined.

Derek smiled as he looked out the window as the limo pulled away from the yacht 


	45. Chapter 45

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 45

Penelope and the gang were having a great time laughing and now splashing around in the beautiful warm water when Henry looked at them and said, "I'm hungwy". Penelope said, "well how about we get out of here and dry off and eat some of that delicious food that Dave packed in the picnic basket", Henry said, "yayyyyyyy" as Reid picked him up and carried him out of the water.

A few minutes later Aaron smiled as he spread the huge blanket on the ground and handed Penelope the picnic basket, she opened it up and then started slowly getting the food out and laying it down. Henry rubbed his stomach when he saw his aunt P putting some of his favorite food down on the blanket.

Reid said, "is that watermelon I smell"?, Penelope said, "it sure is" as she laid it out in front of him, when she was finished putting their food and drink on the blanket JJ said, "wow, Dave goes all out doesn't he"?, Penelope grinned and said, "he sure does, he goes all out to make sure that we all have plenty of wonderful food to eat", they all sighed happily as they started eating their delicious food.

When the limo pulled up in front of Frans Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw one of his best friends Tony walking out toward the limo to meet him. He got out of the car and hugged Tony and said, "how have you been man"?, Tony said, "I've been good, me and the little woman are having another baby around Christmas time".

Derek said, "that's great Tony, so how are Amy and the twins doing"?, he said, "couldn't be better man, couldn't be better", Tony leaned in and said, "sooooo are you tappin either of those beauties"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nah man it ain't like that". Tony held up his hands and said, "I feel ya man, I feel ya but I gotta say that if I were you I sure would be".

Derek laughed and said, "really and which one would you be tappin"?, he said, "the beautiful blond bombshell Pen el opeee of course", Derek said, "easy man easyyyy". Tony laughed and said, "so I am understanding that we are meeting the tempting Tamara tonight, is that right my man"?, Derek helped her out of the limo and said, "that would be correct", he said, "Tamara this is my best friend Tony and Tony this is Tamara".

Tony said, "it's nice to mee you Tamara", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Tony", he threw his arm over Dereks shoulder and said, "man everybody from the neighborhood is in the back yard waiting in you and your girl". Tamara smiled as she looped her arm through Dereks as they headed around the house and into the back yard.

When Derek hit the back yard he was met by all of his old gang and he laughed as he hugged them all one by one and introduced them to his date for the weekend Tamara. Fran and the girls watched as Tamara wouldn't let Derek out of her sight as he made the rounds talking to all of his friends.

Sarah said, "watch her momma, it's like shes afraid that another girl is going to try to talk to him or something", Desiree said, "I still stand by my first impression, I don't like her". Derek was laughing with an old friend when Tamara sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down and started placing kisses on his neck.

Derek ran his hand up and down her back and whispered something in her ear, she leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips and she pulled away and said, "I'll be right back handsome, try not to miss me". When she left Tony leaned in and said, "she never gives you a chance to miss her, she's always hanging on to you, what's up with that"?, Derek shrugged and said, "I don't know man".

Tony laughed and said, "don't get me wrong, she's sexy as hell butttttttt", Derek said, "I know, I know, she ain't Penelope", Tony put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "exactly". As Derek looked around at everybody he couldn't help but miss one of the most important women in his life, his baby girl.


	46. Chapter 46

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 46

Penelope smiled down at Henry as Aaron helped him op onto his pony, JJ said, "we need to get you back to the mansion and give you a bath and get you ready for the movie marathon later". Henry looked up at Penelope and said, "tan we watch tartoons"?, she grinned and said, "we sure can little man", he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy tartoons".

Aaron smiled and said, "are we ready to head back"?, Henry grinned and said, "we weady"?, Aaron laughed as the horses started making their way slowly back up the trail. Penelope looked over at JJ and Reid when she said, "Garcie, Henry has had a blast here with you this weekend,  
he has really missed you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I've really missed him to Jayje and we still have tonight and alllllll day tomorrow for me us to spend together",  
Reid smiled and said, "I haven't had this much fun in years Penelope". She laughed and said, "me either Spence, me either", Reid watched as his son laughed at something Aaron was tellin him.

Derek was finally able to slip away from Tamara for a few minutes as he made his way over to Desiree, she looked up at him and said, "are you having fun big brother"?, he smiled at her and said, "this has been great, I didn't realize how much I missed everybody until we were all together tonight".

She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "you seem so sad, is there anything I can do"?, he hugged her and said, "I'll be okay Des, I'm just". Desiree smiled and said, "you're missing Penelope huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "more than I ever thought possible Des, more than I ever thought possible".

Desi grinned and said, "it sounds like you are quite taken with her", they sat down at the dining room table and he said, "I am, I've never met a woman like her before in my life". Desiree wrapped her arm around her brother and said, "I can't wait to meet this Penelope next weekend,  
she is the woman that obviously has my brothers heart", he nodded his head and said, "that woman owns me heart and soul Des, heart and soul".

What they didn't know was that Tamara caught the last part of their conversation from the part Desiree said, that the woman obviously had her brothers heart and she couldn't help but smile because she thought that they were talking about her. She made her way back over and sat down with some of Dereks friends and started listening to stories about Derek when he was younger.

Derek kissed Desiree on the forehead and said, "I love you Desi", she grinned and said, "I love you to big brother, now you better get back out there before that leech comes looking for you". Derek laughed as he made his way back over to where Tamara was sitting with Tony and his wife.

When they got back to the mansion JJ and Henry headed upstairs to the huge tub in their bathroom, Henry couldn't wait to get in and start splashing around in the bubbly water. JJ lifted him up and said, "are you ready"?, he wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "we weady momma, me weady" and she laughed as she put him down into the water.

Reid followed Penelope into the kitchen where Dave was, he turned around and took the basket from her arms and said, "how was the picnic, did Henry have fun"?, Penelope said, "he had a blast Dave, thank you so much for everything you've done to make this weekend amazing". He smiled and said, "it's been my pleasure Ms. Penelope".

Penelope said, "is everything ready for tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is, I have popcorn, potato chips, cheetos, a fruit and veggie tray and several different types of drinks". Reid laughed and said, "you've been busy while we were at the lake", Dave grinned and said,  
"I want tonight to be perfect for little Henry".

Derek hugged all of his friends and thanked them for coming, Tony smiled and nodded his head at Derek and said, "why don't you walk us to the car, I need to talk to you about something"?, he looked over at Tamara and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes Tamara", she nodded her head and said, "take your time handsome, take your time".

Derek followed them to the car and Tony said, "I wondered why you were seeming so down tonight and now I know why", Derek looked at his friend and said, "and why is that"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you are missing the beautiful Pen el opeeeeee". Derek laughed and said, "guilty as charged man, guilty as charged".

Tony said, "you only have one more full day here so what are your plans"?, Derek said, "welllllll we are going to go to church with momma and the girls tomorrow and then spend the afternoon and evening with momma and the girls so they can get a clear opinion of Tamara before we head back to the hotel".

Tony said, "are you sure that you aren't tappin that"?, Derek said, "I'm sure man, I'm definitely sure", Tony hugged his friend and said, "we will definitely be back here next weekend to meet your girl". Derek laughed and said, "see you next week man" and he stood there watching as the last of his friends pulled away from the house.

Penelope smiled as they headed into the viewing room, Reid said, "this place is huge", Penelope said, "it's just like being at the movies Spence, it seems so realistic". Reid said, "Henry is gonna love this", Penelope laughed and said, "I hope so", they both turned around and watched as Henry ran into the room and said, "wowwwwww dis pwace is big aunt P".

Penelope picked him up and said, "are you ready to watch some movies"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh me weady", she carried him over and let him pick out several movies for them to watch. When she put him down he ran over and jumped in Reids lap and waited for Penelope to put the movie into the DVD player.

Once she sat down on the couch, Henry jumped out of Reids arms and into Penelopes lap, he rested his back against her chest and said, "I lub you aunt P". Penelope kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you to Henry", she pushed play and Henry smiled as the opening credits started for the first movie.


	47. Chapter 47

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 47

Derek headed back into the house and the second he walked through the door he felt Tamaras fingers intertwine with his, he looked down and smiled at her as the camera caught every move. Tamara said, "did Tony get off okay"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah and it's about time that we head back to the hotel".

He walked into the kitchen and said, "momma me and Tamara are going to head back to the hotel", she wrapped her arms around her son and said,  
"okay baby boy". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "thanks for everything that you and the girls did to make tonight amazing", Fran said, "you are very welcome honey".

Sarah smiled and said, "sooooo what's your plans for tomorrow baby brother"?, he sighed and said, "I thought that since it's our final whole day here that maybe we could all have a late brunch and then I promised that I'd take Tamara shopping sooooo we will probably spend the rest of the afternoon doing that".

Desi said, "will we see you before you head back on Monday"?, he hugged her and said, "of course you will baby sister, how about we meet for breakfast at Mollys Monday morning, our flight doesn't leave until noon"". Desiree smiled and said, "sounds good big brother, sounds realll good", he laughed as him and Tamara headed toward the door.

Penelope kissed the top of Henrys head and whispered, "he's asleep Jayje", JJ smiled as she got up and walked over and picked Henry up and gently put him over her shoulder". Reid grinned and said, "have a good night Penelope and we'll see you in the morning", she laughed and said,  
"tonight was a lot of fun and I really needed it, thank you all so much for coming this weekend".

JJ smiled at her and said, "we've had a blast here with you this weekend", Penelope grinned as she watched her friends head out of the room,  
she then sat down on the couch and sighed as she looked down at her watch and wondered what Derek was doing". Derek walked Tamara to her door and said, "did you have fun today"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "today was amazing, thank you so much".

Derek said, "have a good night and I'll see you in the morning", she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she whispered, "I love you Derek". He brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "good night Tamara" and she watched as he then turned and headed into his room across the hall.

Tamara grins as she walks over to the closet and pulls out her night clothes, she walks over to the mirror and says, "tomorrow night you will be in my bed Derek Morgan and that's a promise". She then strips down and puts her gown on before crawling into her bed, she lays there in bed wondering how Derek felt about her telling him that she loved him.

Derek back up against the door and said, "where the hell did that come from"?, he then turned the lights off and headed through the room heading towards the bed. He quickly stripped down into his boxers before crawling into the bed, he then pulls out his cell and dials his baby girls ohhhhh so famaliar number.

Penelope was just getting ready to lay down in her bed when her cell started ringing, she looked at the ID and smiled when she saw that it was Derek calling. She hit the talk button and said, "whatcha doin handsome"?, he sighed and said, "laying here missing you goddess, laying here missing you".

She said, "awwww sug I'm missing you to", Derek said, "so how was your day"?, she smiled and said, "it was amazing, we all had a great time with the picnic and the movies". Derek said, "that's great baby girl", Penelope said, "and what about your day, how did it go"?, he said, "it was great, it was nice to get to spend time with my friends tonight".

Penelope said, "and what did your friends think about your date"?, he said, "reviews were mixed", she laughed and said, "is Tamara being a good girl"?, he took a deep breath and said, "definitley not, she is doing everything she can to be touching me or kissing on me all the time and it hasn't gone unnoticed by my momma and sisters".

Penelope said, "I figured that she would pull out all the stops", he said, "well she knows that this is her chance to get to know my family and try to make a good impression. Derek said, "I wish you were here with me sweetness, I want to hold you in my arms and spend all of my time with you".

Derek said, "I need to tell you something baby", she said, "that sounds omnious", he said, "when I walked Tamara to her door she kissed me yet again and she told me she loved me". Penelope raised up in bed and said, "SHE WHATTTTTTT"


	48. Chapter 48

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 48

Derek said, "she told me that she loved me", Penelope said, "and what did you say to her"?, he said, "I said goodnight Tamara and then I walked across the hall and into my room". Penelope said, "how do you feel about what she told you"?, he said, "I like Tamara don't get me wrong bu don't really know what to say to that".

Penelope said, "do you love her"?, he said, "Penelope I", she said, "nevermind I don't want to know", he said, "baby pl", she said, "soooo what are your plans for the remainder of your weekend"?, he said, "well we are having brunch with momma and the girls tomorrow and then I am gonna spend the rest of the afternooon shopping with Tamara".

He said, "then on Monday morning we are having breakfast with momma and the girls before we head back home, our flight leaves at noon", he said, "what about your plans"?, she said, "I'm not really sure, I guess we will do whatever Henry, Jayje and Reid want to do". He said, "baby I'm sorry if what I told you upset you".

She said, "how can any woman not fall in love with you Derek, you are an amazing man, so kind, loving, sweet", he said, "Penelope I", she said,  
"well you must be exhausted, I'll let you get some rest, have a good night and I hope that the rest of your weekend goes good and I'll see you on Monday".

Derek said, "I'll call you tomorrow evening, sooner if I can", she laughed and said, "have a good night handsome, I miss you", he sighed and said, "I miss you to sweetness". After the call ended Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "what are you going to do if she somehow manages to win his heart on this trip".

She laid down and closed her eyes and said, "calm down Garcie, he said that he liked her, likeddddd her not loved her, just hang on and soon he will be back here with you at the mansion". It took her a while to calm down but when she did she was finally able to roll over onto her side and drift off to sleep".

The next morning came to soon for Derek as he yawned and stretched as he turned the alarm on his cell off, he threw back his covers and stood up heading over to the closet to pick out some clothes for the day. Tamara opened her eyes and smiled as she said, "I have to make my move today, I have to make him see that we belong together".

She then got up and headed toward the closet and looked for several minutes before she found the perfect outfit, the outfit that would make Derek want to put her over his shoulder and carry her off and have his wicked way with her. She then headed to the bathroom for a quick bubble bath.

Penelope opened her eyes to the smiling face of Henry, she said, "hi buddy, how are you"?, he laid down beside her and put his head on her chest and said, "me good and me hungwy". She said, "what would you like for breakfast"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "me no know aunt P".

Penelope said, "how about I get dressed and then we go downstairs and see what Dave has fixed us today"?, he nodded his head and said, "otay aunt P", he then ran across the room and jumped into Reids arms. She said, "I'll be down in a few minutes, I need a quick shower", Reid nodded his head and said, "we'll see you downstairs".

As she grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom she wondered just what else Tamara had up her sleeve besides that crooked arm of hers. She turned on the water and pulled the gown over her head and sighed happily as the hot water cascaded over every part of her tired aching body.

Tamara had just got out of the tub when somebody started knocking at her door, she wrapped a towel around her body and ran through the room and when she answered the door she saw Derek standing on the other side. He said, "ohhhhh am I to early"?, she said, "what time is it"?,  
he said, "it's almost 11:00".

She said, I'm sorry Derek, I must have overslept", he said, "that's okay we still have time, I'll just go back over to my room and wait for you to get ready". He turned around and headed toward the door and just as he was getting ready to put his hand on the door he heard Tamaras voice sexily saying, "Derekkkkkkk".

He turned around and when he did he saw her walking toward him and when she got right in front of him she put her hand on the towel and started slowly removing it. He put his hand on the towel and said, "we can't do this", she crashed her lips to his and as they pulled apart she said, "ohhhhhh yes we can" and as he looked down he saw the towel puddling in the floor at her feet.


	49. Chapter 49

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 49

Derek pulled away and said, "I'm going to go", she walked around in front of him and said, "you're not going anywhere sexy", she said, "I love you Derek and I want you like no other man I have ever wanted before". He opened his mouth to say something and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again.

He could feel himself being led toward the couch and before he knew it she pulled his pants down and gently pushed him down on the couch before quickly straddling his waist. Her hand slid between them and she moaned against his mouth as her hand slid inside his boxers and started stroking him.

Penelope made her way down the stairs and into the dining room where she found a very excited Henry who was jumping up and down with excitement when he saw her walk into the room. She grinned as he ran over and wrapped his little hands around her leg and looked up at her and said, "hiiiiii".

She tapped the end of his nose and said, "hi sweetie are you ready for breakfast"?, he nodded his head yes and took her by the hand and led her over to the breakfast bar. She picked him up and showed him everything Dave had fixed and he pointed at the sausage, waffles, strawberries and watermelon.

JJ poured him a glass of juice and smiled as she carried it over and put it down on the table, Penelope said, "would you like some syrup on those waffles"? a smile covered his face and he said, "pweaseeeeeee". She kissed the top of his head as she poured syrup all over the top of his waffles.

Aaron had just got finished feeding the animals when he felt 2 hands cover his face, he smiled and said, "good morning beautiful", she laughed and said, "why did you get up and leave so early this morning"?, he said, "I wanted to get an early start this morning". She took her hands away from his face and said, "so you wanted to leave me all cold and alone"?, he turned around and pressed his lips against hers and said, "of course not, there was nothing more I wanted to do other than stay in bed with you buttttt".

Emily said, "I know, I know, you have a job to do", he nodded his head and said, "yepppppp", he grinned at her and said, "what are you doing here so early"?, she said, "I couldn't wait to see you again". He smiled and said, "I missed you to and I was hoping that we could get together again tonight".

She took a deep breath and said, "sounds good to me", he said, "how about you pack a bag and come and stay the night at my place tonight, I'm close to the airport and you can leave from my place and go and pick up the returning duo". She laughed and said, "I love the way you think Aaron", he winked at her and said, "I was hoping you would say that".

Emily playfully slapped him on the ass and said, "I'll see ya later", he grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "count on it beautiful, count on it". She sighed as she turned and headed out of the stables, she had only known Aaron for a few short weeks but it felt like she had known him forever.

Fran and the girls pull up in front of the diner and Sarah said, "I don't see the limo momma, maybe they are already inside waiting on us or something". Fran unbuckled her belt and said, "why don't we go on in girls", they got out and headed inside, Fran looked around and saw a lot of famaliar faces and none of them belonged to her son or his date.

Desiree said, "maybe something happened and they are going to be late", Fran said, "maybe you're right honey", she said, "do you think that I should call him and see if somethings wrong"?, Sarah said, "I believe I would momma". Fran then started fumbling through her purse looking for her cell phone.

Tamara moaned as she bounced against him, she said, "I know you want me Derek, I can feel it rubbing against me", she fell to the side pulling him with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you Derek". She then looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "make love to me Derek" and she smiled victoriously as she slid his boxers down over his ass.


	50. Chapter 50

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 50

After breakfast Penelope and the gang were getting ready to head out to the pool when Emily came into the room, Penelope said, "hi Emily, how are you today"?, she smiled and said, "just fine what about you Penelope"?, she said, "I'm great, we just finished breakfast and were getting ready to head out to the pool".

Emily took a deep breath and said, "do you have any plans for today"?, she looked at JJ and Reid and then said, "no, we hadn't gotten that far yet". Emily pulled out 4 tickets and said, "would you like to spend the day at the carnival"?, Penelope looked down at Henry and said, "what do you think Henry, do you want to go to the carnival"?, he nodded his head and said,"yes pweaseeeeee".

Emily handed her the tickets and said, "the limo will be here to get you in about an hour, does that give you enough time"?, she nodded her head and said, "oh yeah that will give us more than enough time". Emily looked down at Henry and said, "I hope you have a great time at the carnival little man".

Henry held on to Penelopes leg and said, "fank you", Emily smiled and said, "I will see you all later" she then turned and headed out of the room. JJ looked at Reid and said, "Henry has always wanted to go to the carnival and we were both always to busy at work and couldn't take him".

Penelope grinned and said, "I'm glad that I get to be with him for his first experience at the carnival", Reid said, "how are you going to handle the whole clown situation"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "as gentle as possible Spence, as gentle as possible", they all then laughed as they headed outside to sit by the pool for a few minutes.

Fran looked up at the girls and said, "finally found it", she then dialed Dereks number and waited patiently for it to start ringing, Derek pulled away and said, "this isn't going to happen Tamara". She raised up with him and said, "why not, I can feel how much you want me right now Derek".

Derek was getting ready to tell her something and he heard his cell starting to ring, he picked it up out of the floor and hit talk and said,  
"hi momma is something wrong"?, she said, "I was going to ask you the same thing baby boy, it's after noon where are you and Tamara"?, he said,  
"sorry momma, we will be there in a few minutes".

He tried to move and Tamara wrapped her legs around his waist holding him right where he was, she then leaned in and started sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck. Derek said, "just go ahead and order your drinks momma and just as soon as Tamara is finished getting dressed we will be on our way".

Fran smiled and said, "alright baby boy, you be careful and we will see you soon", he sighed and said, "alright momma, see you all very very soon". He hit end and looked down at Tamara and said, "this little trick of yours isn't going to work Tamara", she looked up at him and faked being hurt and said, "trick, what trick"?, he said, "this isn't going to happen, no matter what you try we aren't having sex".

She said, "but I love you Derek and there is nothing more I want than to make love to the man I love and I can feel how much you love me when we kiss". Derek said, "I don't want to hurt your feelings Tamara but pulling shit like this isn't gonna score you any points with me", she released her legs from around him and said, "please don't do this to me Derek, I love you".

He stood up and pulled his pants up and said, "get dressed, we're already really late", he then walked over to the window and took a deep breath as he heard Tamara get up off the couch and run into the bathroom crying. He rested his forehead against the window and said, "what the hell just happened"?, he then rubbed his temples and said, "hang on Morgan, soon you will be back home with Penelope".

He looked up to see Tamara walking into the room, she said, "I'm ready", he took a deep breath as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She smiled as she slid her arm through the curve at his elbow and said, "lead the way", Derek smiled as they made their way toward the elevator.

The ride to the diner was very quiet as they both looked out the window the entire way, when they pulled up in front Derek got out and held his hand out and smiled as Tamara stepped out. When they walked inside he quickly hugged his mom and sisters before pulling out the chair for Tamara.

Desiree started grinning and Derek said, "what's wrong with you little sister"?, she laughed and said, "it looks like somebody's been messin around". Derek said, "what are you talking about"?, Sarah said, "she's talking about the line of hickies around your neck", he looked over at Tamara and realized what she had done, she was trying to make his family and Penelope think that he was having sex with her.

He blushed and said, "it isn't what you think", Fran smiled and said, "what you and Tamara do in the privacy of your rooms is totally up to you baby boy and you don't have to explain it to us". Sarah looked down at her menu and said, "I think I want the chicken salad, what about you Desi"?, she said, "I'm thinking about the brunch special with the fruit salad.

Fran looked down at her menu and after a few minutes she said, "I think that fruit salad sounds good I will have that", Derek said, "I want a steak, well done and a baked potato". He looked at Tamara and said, "what about you Tamara"?, she said, "the fruit salad sounds goodk I think I'll have that".

They then handed the menus back to the waitress and Fran said, "so Tamara how are you liking Chicago"?, she said, "it's very beautiful here Mrs. Morgan". Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes wishing the next day and a half would pass by so he could head back home, as he glanced at the smile on Tamaras face he knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do to Penelope when he got home because he would have to make her understand that nothing happened with Tamara because he didn't love her.

Penelope laughed as she watched Reid and Henry on the merry go round, she pulled out her cell and took a picture and said, "they look so adorable don't they Jayje"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes they do Garcie, they look very adorable". JJ leaned in and whispered, "soooo have you heard from Derek"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "you won't believe the shit she's pulling Jayje".

JJ said, "shit like what"?, Penelope said, "lastnight she told Derek that she loved him", JJ spit out her soda and said, "SHE WHATTTTT"?, Penelope said, "yep you heard me rigth she told him that she loved him". JJ said, "honey I bet that she is doing her damnest to get him in the bed while they are in Chicago".

Penelopes heart sank because she knew that JJ was probably right and she just hoped that Derek would be able to make it clear to her that he wasn't interested in her. She was pulled from her thinking when Henry said, "wook aunt P, wook", she grinned and said, "that looks great little man, just great", she decided to forget about Derek and have fun with her family so she did just that as they headed toward Henry and Reid.


	51. Chapter 51

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 51

After Derek, Tamara and the rest of his family were finished with their brunch Derek stood up and hugged his mom and sisters and said, "I love you guys and I'll see you later". They all smiled as they watched Tamara try to intertwine their fingers and they watched as Derek pulled away from her as they walked out the door.

Desi said, "I would love to know what happened between the two of them", Sarah crossed her arms and said, "me to sis, me to, whatever it was it definitley bothered Derek". Fran smiled at her daughters as they grabbed their things and headed out the door, when they got outside they saw Derek over to the side of the building dialing a number on his phone.

After a few rings Derek heard Emily say, "hey Derek, hows the trip going"?, Derek said, "Em I need you to do me a huge favor", Emily said, "I'll help you if I can". Emily listened to what Derek was saying and after he got finished he hopefully said, "can you help me"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "I'll think of something, I'll call you back as soon as I can get something worked out".

Derek smiled happily and said, "thanks Em", she laughed and said, "don't thank me yet Derek, I haven't done anything", he sighed and said, "you haven't yet, but I know you and you will Em, you will". Emily laughed as the call ended and when Derek turned around he saw the smiling face of his mom who said, "alright baby boy, what are you up to"?, Derek stood there with a deer in the headlight look and he quickly filled his mom in on what had happened between him and Tamara earlier.

Fran said, "she is a pushy little thing isn't she"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "she is momma", Fran said, "who were you talking to on the phone"?, he said, "I was talking to Emily and if everything goes the way I have it planned Tamara and I will be heading home today". Fran said,  
"today, but I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon"?, he said, "that was the plan momma but I need to", Fran said, "you need to put a little distance between you and Tamara".

He nodded his head and said, "well we will still be close butttttt at least at the mansion I have Penelope, Dave and Aaron there to help put space between us". Fran nodded her head and said, "I understand honey and if you have to leave you can make it up to me next week when we get to meet Penelope".

Derek laughed and said, "you have a deal momma", he hugged Fran one final time before getting in to the limo, Fran and the girls watched as they went out of sight. Sarah grinned and said, "alright momma dish, what was going on between you and Derek"?, Fran said, "get in the car girls and I'll fill you in on everything on the trip back home".

The girls giggled as they got into the car, as they drove home Fran filled them in on everything that had happened between Derek and Tamara first. Desiree looked at her sister and said, "see, I told you that she was up to something", Fran grinned as she then filled the girls in on Dereks plan with Emily", the girls laughed and Sarah said, "I love the way my brother thinks".

Penelope watched as Henry was happily petting sheep and puppies in the pens, he looked up at Penelope and said, "awwww it's sooooo soff aunt P". Penelope grinned and said, "it is"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh tome feel", Penelope walked closer and leaned down and felt the sheep and said, "ohhhhh it is soft isn't it sweet pea"?, he grinned up at her as he leaned down to hug the sheep again.

JJ laughed as she started snapping picture after picture of her little man hugging all the animals, Reid smiled and said, "awwww isn't he just adorable right now"?, Penelope said, "of course he is adorable, he is myyyyy godson isn't he", they all laughed as Henry was lifted out of the pen and put at their feet.

JJ said, "what would you like to do now honey"?, he said, "tan I habe some tonnon tandy momma"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "come on little man and we'll get you some cotton candy". Henry clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as him and JJ headed toward the cotton candy stand.

Reid looked over at Penelope and said, "how are you doing Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "I'm doing great Spencer, you all being here with me this weekend is really helping". Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "but you are still missing and thinking about Derek huh"?, she sighed and said, "yeah a little".

Penelope grinned and said, "is Henry gonna get you on any more rides"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know maybe, what about you"?, she laughed and said, "of course, I will get on any ride he wants me to". The two of them smiled as they watched Henry and JJ walking over to them.

Derek and Tamara were inside her favorite store when his cell started ringing, he smiled happily when he saw "Emily" flashing on the caller ID on his cell. He looked up at Tamara and said, "it's Emily, I better see what's up", she nodded her head as she watched him hit talk and put the cell to his ear.

He said, "hey Em what's up"?, all he heard was a little giggling and she said, "you are gonna owe me Derek Morgan", he said, "ohhh no, when did that happen"?, Emily said, "is she watching you"?, he said, "uh huh". Derek said, "so what are you saying"?, Emily said, "I'm saving your ass that's what I'm saying".

He said, "what, today"?, she laughed and said, "yep, today and everyday", he said, "but we weren't suppose to leave until tomorrow, is there anyway that this can wait till then"?, she said, "well if you really want to stay". He said, "alright Em, we will head back to the hotel and pack our things and head to the airport as soon as possible".

All he heard on the other end of the phone as he ended the call was Emily laughing, he then looked at Tamara and said, "that was Emily, I'm afraid that our trip is being cut short, we have to head back". Tamara sighed and said, "we have to head back today"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm afraid so".

Tamara kissed his cheek and said, "that's alright, we will have all the time in the world soon", she then intertwined their fingers as they headed out of the store and toward the limo. Derek was inwardly smiling as the limo pulled away from the curb, he knew that in a few hours he would be seeing his baby girl again and he couldn't wait.


	52. Chapter 52

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 52

About an hour later Derek and Tamara were getting onto their flight, he sighed and said, "I'm so sorry that you weekend got cut short", she smiled up at him and said, "that's alright my love I got to spend Friday night Saturday and Saturday night and most of Sunday with you and your wonderful family and I'm sure that I will be spending a lot of time with all of you in the future".

Derek turned around and rolled his eyes as they headed toward their seats, he knew that it was wrong of him to get Emily to pull some strings but after almost getting raped by Tamara earlier he was afriad to take the chance on spending another night there". They sat down and got buckled up and as she felt the plane moving she intertwined their fingers and said, "I meant what I said, I love you Derek Morgan and I know, I just know that you love me to".

Penelope laughed as she watched Reid riding a ride with Henry, JJ said, "Spence isn't a real fan of the rides", Penelope said, "bless his heart I hope it doesn't make him sick". Reid smiled as the ride stopped, he took Henrys hand in his and led him off the ride, JJ said, "did you two have fun"?, Henry looked lovingly into his dads eyes and said, "fanks daddy".

Reid tapped the end of Henrys nose and said, "we had fun didn't we buddy"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "yepppppp", Penelope said,  
"what do you want to do now"?, he pointed to the bouncy house and said, "tan I pway in dere"?, they all started walking over and once he was inside he started jumping and having a great time".

Derek looked down at his watch and knew that in less than an hour he would be holding his baby girl in his arms, Tamara looked up at him and said, "wanna join the mile high club"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm already a member". She ran her hand across his crotch and said, "not with me, well not yet".

He took a deep breath and said, "sorry, not interested", she sighed and said, "are you going to be a fuddy duddy when we get married"?, he said,  
"what makes you think that we are going to get married"?, she said, "well for starters, I love you and I know that you love me, your family loves me and I am winning more and more of the fans over and I can just feel that I'm going to be the one the people pick".

Derek said, "but what if they pick Penelope"?, she said, "that isn't going to happen, don't get me wrong I like her and she is a great person but she isn't going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan, that would be me". He said, "well that hasn't been decided yet", she said, "I'm a very positive woman and I know that we are going to be together".

She then sat back and started looking at her magazine while Derek closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about Penelope, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He knew that he had only been away from her for a few days but a day without her seemed like an eternity to him.

When Henry came out of the bouncy house he looked up at Penelope and said, "aunt P me hungwy"?, she said, "how about pizza"?, he said, "tan we hab pizza momma"?, JJ said, "sure buddy, pizza sounds good". Penelope said, "well then pizza it is", the four of them headed out of the carnival and to the parking lot.

Reid put Henry in his carseat and strapped him in while Penelope and JJ got into the car, Henry smiled and yawned and said, "me tiwed daddy",  
he kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "how about after pizza we take a nap"?, he shook his head and said, "tay daddy", he then sat down beside the little boy and smiled as the car pulled away from the carnival.

The trip to the pizza place didn't take long and soon they were sitting at a table waiting on their food, Henry smiled at Penelope and said, "I lub you". She kissed his cheek and said, "I love you to baby", he laughed and took a sip of his soda as he watched the waitress put the pizza down on the table.

Derek smiled as the limo pulled up at the mansion, he was tired and wanted to hold his baby girl in his arms, they got out of the limo and headed inside. Derek headed upstairs and couldn't find Penelope anywhere so he headed into the kitchen and said, "Dave do you know where baby girl is"?, he laughed and said, "Emily got her tickets to the carnival so the four of them have been gone all afternoon".

Derek said, "thanks Dave", he turned to walk away and Dave said, "what are you doing home a day early"?, he said, "Em called and told me that something had come up and that we needed to come home a day early". Dave motioned to Dereks neck and said, "does the early arrival have anything to do with the hickies around your neck"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah but don't say anything, Tamara thinks it was some problem with the show".

He grinned and said, "don't worry Derek, my lips are sealed", he grinned as he headed upstairs to take a hot shower, once he got to the top of the stairs he grabbed some clothes and headed inside the bathroom. He locked the door and said, "you're not getting in here Tamara", he then turned the water on.

He stepped back and pulled his clothes off and stepped under the refreshing water, he sighed as he washed away the stress of the weekend and as he dried off his only thoughts were that of holding his baby girl in his arms. The limo pulled up at the mansion, JJ and Penelope got out and watched as Reid carried the sleeping Henry inside.

Penelope smiled and said, "I think I am going to head up to my room, I'll see you and Spence in a little bit", JJ nodded her head and smiled as they headed up the stairs. Penelope headed into her room and over to her balcony, she sighed happily and smiled as the smell of the jasmine and honeysuckles filled her room.

She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she then felt two lips on her neck, she turned around and said, "Derek what are", he practically growled as he crashed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and for the first time in several days he was home in the arms of the woman he was in love with.


	53. Chapter 53

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 53

When they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his and said, "not that I'm not soooo glad to see you but what are you doing home so early, you aren't due back until tomorrow"?, he said, "baby there is something that I need to tell you". She pulled back and saw the hickies all around his neck.

Derek said, "please let me explain", she pulled away from him and said, "there is no reason to explain anything to me, you were with Tamara and you were withhhhhh Tamara". He shook his head and said, "no baby girl I wasn't with her, I didn't sleep with her", she said, "Derek I", he led her to the bed and said, "please just listen to me".

She sat there listening as he told her everything that she had said and tried this weekend", she looked up at him and said, "and she just pulled your pants down and tried to screw you right there on the couch"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes but she didn't get what she wanted". He put her hands in his and said, "my momma called because we were late and she put these on my neck when I was talking to momma and I didn't even realize they were there untiil my sisters pointed them out at the restuaraunt".

Penelope looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "so you didn't sleep with her"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "no sweetness I didn't sleep with her". She smiled and said, "but why are you here, how did you get out of the last day of your stay with Tamara"?, he laughed as he told her the rest of the story.

When Derek finished telling her what happened she said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe she practically tried to rape you right there on her couch". Derek said, "she didn't get what she wanted though sweetness, I've never wanted her that way and I never will", Penelope said, "I've missed you so much".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I've missed you to sweetness and I can't wait till next weekend to be able to spend some time alone with you". She sighed happily and said, "I can't wait for that either handsome, some alone time is just what we need", a few minutes later there was a knock at Penelopes door.

Derek laid there on her bed as she said, "who is it"?, Emily said, "it's Emily, Penelope I'm calling for a meeting downstairs, can you join us please"?, she said, "sure, I'll be right down". Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "I've missed this sexy body of yours and I've missed these silky soft lips".

Penelope smiled as his lips brushed against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "we better get downstairs to see what Emily has to tell us handsome". He sighed and said, "let me go first and then you come a few minutes after, okay"?, she laughed as she kissed his lips one final time and said, "alright".

Derek got up and made sure nobody was in the hall before making his way down the stairs, he walked into the room and over to Emily and said, "so what's up with this meeting"?, she said, "I'm going to give Tamara an extra day with her family next weekend so that you can spend the entire time with Penelope".

He smiled and said, "that sounds great Em, thank you, thank you, thank you", she laughed and said, "yeah, yeah, thank me later loverboy", he grinned as Tamara and Penelope made their way into the room. Emily said, "Tamara we feel so bad about cutting your trip short so we are going to make it up to you".

She smiled and said, "really, how"?, Emily said, "your family will be coming Friday morning instead of Friday night and they will get to stay with you until Tuesday, so that way you can spend more time with them". She said, "that's amazing, thank you Emily", she smiled and said, "and Penelope your family can still stay until tomorrow evening".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you Emily", she smiled and said, "have a great weekend everybody and again Tamara I'm sorry that your weekend ended early". Tamara said, "that's alright Emily, believe me we definitely had some great quality time this weekend", Emily smiled as she turned and walked out of the room.

Penelope said, "when Henry wakes up we are going to watch some movies and maybe play some games, the two of you are welcome to come in and join us if you want". Derek said, "thank you Penelope, I'd love to", Tamara yawned and said, "I'll join you for a little while, I'm exhausted, this sexy man wore me out this morning".

Penelope watched as Tamara leaned in and pressed her lips against Dereks, when they pulled away she ran her hand over Dereks chest and said, "I'll see ya later lover", she then turned and walked away. when Derek was sure that she was gone he pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "this means that you get to spend some time with Jayje, Reid and my little man tonight and tomorrow", he smiled and said, "I can't wait to get to know them because anybody important to my baby girl is important to me". She grinned and said, "what ever can we do until Henry wakes up"?, he smiles and says, "I believe I have a few ideas".

She said, "we have to be careful the cameras will see", he said, "the cameras aren't running today, the trip was cut short sooooooo we have the day cameraless". He then crashed his lips against hers and she moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart.

Derek said, "god how I've missed you woman", she giggled and said, "right back atcha handsome, right back atcha", they sat there and laughed and talked until Henry came running into the room and wrapped his arms around Penelopes leg and said, "me weady", she said, "alright then it's movieeeeeeeee time", Henry clapped his hands and crawled up in Penelopes lap and smiled as Reid put the movie in the DVD player.

Derek sat beside Penelope, after being away from her for several days he needed to touch her as much as possible, she smiled when Tamara walked into the room and sat down on the end of the couch. Tamara sat there yawning for almost an hour before she excused herself and headed upstairs for the evening.

Derek then leaned over and kissed Penelope on the lips and whispered, "I didn't think she would ever leave", everybody laughed as they continued watching the movie.


	54. Chapter 54

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 54

The rest of the evening flew by with Reid and JJ wrapped in each others arms and Derek and Penelope sitting with their hands intertwined as Henry slept on her chest. Derek smiled up at her and said, "you look good with babies", she grinned and said, "ya really think so"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I do sweetness, I really do".

They sat glancing at each other for the rest of the evening as they finished watching movies and at the end of the night Reid picked Henry up and whispered, "good night Garcia, we'll see you in the morning". Penelope smiled and said, "good night guys, thanks for another awesome day today".

JJ grinned and said, "we had as much fun as your did Garcie", they turned and walked toward the door and JJ said, "night Derek, take care of our girl". He smiled at her and said, "don't worry, I will", they both grinned as they headed toward their room to retire for the rest of the night.

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I had so much fun with them tonight", she sighed happily and said, "I'm glad because they are three of the four most important people in my life". He said, "well who is the fourth"?, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips and said,  
"that would be you hotstuff, that would be you".

Derek caressed the side of her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful, so very very beautiful and I and I", she said, "is there something wrong Derek"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing wrong sweetness, nothing at all". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I think maybe we better turn in, I'm exhausted and I know you have to be after everything you've been through today".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm tried but I don't want to leave your side", she laughed and said, "we are only a few rooms apart". He kissed her lips and said, "I know but I've missed my girl so much over the past several days", she grinned and said, "is that what I am now, am I your girl Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "that you are baby girl, that you are", she grinned and said, "good" before standing up and saying, "because your my man".

They walked hand in hand to her door, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "good night sweetness, I'll see you soon", she took a deep breath and said, "good night handsome, sweet dreams". He said, "that won't be a problem because I'll be dreaming about you", she smiled as she walked through her door and turned and watched him walk into his room and close the door.

The night flew by and soon they were all sitting at the breakfast table, JJ said, "Garcie we are gonna have to leave pretty soon, Spence has to get home and finish his lesson plan". She smiled and said, "I'm going to miss the three of you", Henry laughed and said, "me miss you to aunt P".

Derek said, "I promise I'll take good care of her", Henry smiled and said, "you pomise"?, he said, "I promise", Henry laughed and said, "otay"  
before putting a bite of pancake into his mouth. Tamara grinned and said, "it looks like you guys have had a great time this weekend", Penelope said, "we did, we had a great time didn't we baby boy"?, Henry smiled and nodded his head and said, "uh huh".

The rest of the meal was spent with JJ and Penelope talking about going shopping soon, Penelope said, "I can't wait, it's almost time for our yearly trip to Samsons". Tamara said, "ohhhhhh I love that store, they have so many beautiful things there", JJ said, "yes they do and everything is so reasonably priced to", they nodded their heads in agreement.

After breakfast was finished Henry crawled over in Penelopes lap while JJ and Reid headed upstairs to grab their thing, Henry laid his head on her shoulder and said, "me lub you". Penelope kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you to and soon you and me are going to go to the park and spend the whole day playing, okay"?, his eyes got really big and he said, "weally"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "yes really", he said, "yayyyyyyy" as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

Derek watched her with Henry and knew that she would make an amazing mom for their babies and he couldn't wait to have babies with his beautiful baby girl. He was pulled out of his line of thinking when Tamara put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in and whispered, "we need some time alone today".

Derek looked up at her and said, "we had time alone all weekend, now it is time for some group time and then Friday evening Penelope and I are leaving to go to Chicago and we will be back Monday night and then the results show is on Tuesday". Tamara said, "I'm going to miss you while you're gone".

He laughed and said, "your family will keep you busy", she kissed his neck and said, "yeah they will but I would rather be getting busy with you Derek". He watched as JJ, Reid and Henry headed out of the room with Penelope right behind them, he said, "if you will excuse me I want to go watch Penelopes family leave".

She said, "of course" and when he got up she playfully slapped him on the ass and said, "now that ass right there is mine", he said, "no mam it isn't, this ass right here is mine" As Derek walked out of the room his brain was screaming "and Penelopes" over and over, he made it outside just in time to get a hug from JJ and Henry and a handshake from Reid.

Henry said, "byeeeeee, I lub you", Penelope said, "bye bye baby, I love you to and I'll see you soon" and they were still waving as the limo drove out of sight". Penelope sighed and said, "this weekend was amazing, I really loved catching up with everybody", he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "I loved catching up with momma and the girls this weekend to", she smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet them this weekend".

He sighed and said, "and they can't wait to meet you", she said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really", she smiled and said, have you got anything planned for us to do while we are away"?, his mind was racing and he said, "ohhhhhhh yes, we are definitley gonna stay busy baby girl, definitley gonna stay busy", they laughed as they headed back inside the mansion.


	55. Chapter 55

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 55

The next several days passed by fast as the mansion was a buzz with all the activities Derek and the girls were doing, they went swimming, they played games, they watched movies, they rode horses all over the property and whenever possible Derek and Penelope were getting in some private time.

It was Friday morning and Penelope was busy finishing up with her packing when there was a knock at the door, she said, "come in", she smiled when she looked up and saw Tamara walking into the room. Tamara said, "I hope that you and Derek have a great weekend Penelope", she smiled at her and said, "thanks Tamara and I hope that you have a great weekend with your family".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, " my momma and sisters will be here, my brother couldn't get away from work to make it this weekend", she said, "ohhhh I'm sorry that he couldn't come for the visit". Tamara grinned and said, "me to, it's been almost 6 months since I've got to see him and I miss him so much".

Penelope kept packing while she and Tamara talked, every chance Tamara got she was bringing up what a great time her and Derek had and what a great kisser he was and how she couldn't wait to go back and spend more time with his family. Penelope closed her suitcase and said, "I can't wait to meet Derek's mom and sisters".

She said, "they are wonderful people, I think the world of them and the feeling is mutual and all of Dereks friends lovedddddd me and they kept asking when I was going to come back with him for a visit". Penelope grinned and said, "that's great", Tamara nodded her head and said, "yeah it is".

Penelope grabbed her bags and said, "well it's almost time for us to go I better get my bags down to the door, have a great weekend with your mom and sisters and I'll see you Monday night". Tamara walked down the stairs with Penelope and said, "my family should be here anytime, I think I'll wait for them outside".

When Penelope got to the bottom of the stairs Paul walked over and said, "here Ms. Penelope let me get those for you", Penelope smiled and said,  
"thank you Paul". He grabbed the bags and carried them out to the car, Derek walked over and said, "are you about ready to head out Penelope,  
our flight leaves in about an hour".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm ready when you are", as they were getting ready to walk out the door Tamaras mom and sisters were getting out of the limo. Tamara said, "can you guys meet my family before you leave"?, Derek looked at Penelope and she smiled and nodded her head yes and he said, "sure, we have a few minutes".

Tamara ran over to the limo and when her mom stepped out she threw her arms around her and said, "mommaaaaa I've missed you", her mom said, "hi baby, I've missed you to". They watched as her 2 sisters climbed out of the limo and hugged Tamara, they all walked over and Tamara said, "momma this is Derek Morgan, Derek this is my momma Tonya Barnes and these are my sisters Amber and Anita".

Tonya smiled as she hugged Derek and said, "sooo you might be my future son in law huh"?, Derek grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you Mrs.  
Barnes". Tonya said, "ohhhhhh honey call me Tonya, we're going to be family soon", her sisters walked over and hugged Derek and Amber said, "why aren't you a fine speciman of manhood"?, Derek said, "thank you".

Anita ran her hand over Dereks chest and said, "he is very handsome Tam, the two of you will make beautiful babies", Tamara said, "I think so to Anita". Derek looked beside him and said, "ladies this is Penelope", Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you ladies", the girls all smiled and said in unison, "it's nice to meet you to".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "well we're going to head to the airport, have a great weekend and we will see you on Monday night", he took Penelope by the hand and said, "are you ready sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way", Derek grinned as they climbed into the back of the limo.

Tamara, her mom and sisters watched as the limo pulled away from the mansion, Amber and Anita looked at her and whispered so the cameras couldn't hear, "we need to get rid of her, you belong with Derek, not her fat ass". Tamara laughed and said, "this weekend is going to be soooo great,  
we can plot, I mean plan", they all laughed as they headed inside the mansion.


	56. Chapter 56

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 56

Tamara, her mom and sisters made their way upstairs, she grinned as she showed them to their rooms, Anita said, "damnnnn ?girl that Derek is a hot and I mean hot man, have you managed to get him in bed yet"?, she laughed and said, "not yet but I'm sure trying, I'm pulling out all the stops and so far it's like he's wanting to wait until after he makes his final decision.

Amber leaned in as she put sat down beside her sister and said, "you don't think that he might actually like that Penelope do ya"?, Tamara laughed and said, "not likely, he told me that the next time he made love it was going to be with the woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with and that's not her, that's me".

Tonya smiled and said, "you two will definitely make some beautiful grandbabies for me", she laughed and said, "I just can't keep him off my mind". Amber said, "no wonder, that man is fineeeeeeee", Anita said, "now where are the cameras and how long during the day are they watching us"?, Tamara said, "well they aren't in our rooms and after we go to bed for the evening they aren't taping but the rest of the time they are on and rolling", they all nodded their heads and Anita said, "we will just have to be careful to only talk in your room", she said, "definitely sissy, definitley".

Derek sighed happily as him and Penelope sat down in their seats, he reached over and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm so glad to get to spend some time alone with you". She smiled at him and said, "me to handsome, me to", he winked at her and said,  
"momma and my sisters are gonna love you".

She bit down on her lip and said, "are you sure"?, he laughed and said, "of course I'm sure sweetness", she took a deep breath and said, "I have to admit something to you". He leaned over and said, "you can tell me anything", she said, "I'm sooooooo nervous about this weekend", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "why sweetness"?, she said, "well this is the last time that I get to spend time alone with you until after the final choice is made on Tuesday".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I promise you that this trip is going to be amazing, I have soooooo many things planned for us", he winked at her and said, "but don't worry we will have a lot of time alone to". She laughed and said, "it all sounds so good handsome, I can hardly wait".

Tamara and her family walked into the kitchen and Dave said, "can I help you Ms. Tamara"?, she said, "we were wondering if we could have something special for dinner"?, he said, "sure, what would you like"?, she said, "can we have chicken alfredo and buttered bread"?, he smiled and said,  
"that won't be a problem, I'll let you know when dinner is almost ready".

Tamara grinned and said, "thanks Dave, we are going to head out to the pool and take a swim, he nodded his head as they headed out of the kitchen and towards the pool. Anita smiled and said, "wow Tam, I love this place, you have it made here", Tamara laughed and said, "it is quite amazing here, that's for sure".

Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed and said, "just thinking about this weekend and hoping that I don't let you down". He said, "awwww baby, you could never let me down, this weekend is about spending some time alone with you and about you meeting my momma and sisters, just relax and have a great time".

She grinned at him and said, "I love spending time with you", he winked at her and said, "I love spending time with you to sweetie", she sat back against the seat and said, "sooooo what's the plan for tonight"?, he said, "well we are going to have dinner with momma, Sarah and Desi so that way you can all get to know each other and then we are going to head to the hotel and get a good nights sleep".

She smiled as she squeezed his hand and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "and you are a wonderful and very very beautiful woman Penelope Garcia". She laughed and said, "flattery will get you everywhere mister", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "that's good to know baby girl, very good to know".

Some time later Dave walked out to the pool and said, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes Ms. Tamara", she climbed out of the pool and said,  
"thank you Dave, we will just go change and we will be right there". He smiled and said, "very good", he turned and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Penelope smiled nervously as the limo pulled up in front of Frans house, Derek laughed and said, "relax baby, you are gonna do great", she took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car and held out his hand to her. She stepped out and smiled and said, "ohhhh Derek it's so beautiful here".

He grinned and said, "yeah the view from where I'm standing is pretty beautiful", she laughed and said, "I'm serious", he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he whispered, "so was I". He then took her hand in his as he led her up the walk and closer and closer to Fran Morgans front door.


	57. Chapter 57

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 57

The door flew open and Fran wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "hi baby boy", he grinned and said, "hi momma", Fran smiled at Penelope and Derek said, "momma this is my baby girl, this is my Penelope". Fran smiled over at Penelope and hugged her and said, "it's nice to finally get to meet the woman that has stolen my baby boys heart".

Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as Fran wrapped her arms gently around Penelope and said, "my baby boy cares a lot about you", she looked at Derek and said, "I care a lot about him to". Fran stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", when Derek and Penelope stepped inside the house they were instantly met by his sisters.

Sarah smiled and said, "hi Penelope I'm Sarah, I'm Dereks older sister", Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Sarah, Derek has told me so much about you". Sarah laughed and said, "all good I hope", she said, "oh yes definitely", Derek looked over and said, "and that little pain in the butt there is my baby sister Desiree".

Desiree laughed and said, "hi Penelope, don't pay any attention to my olderrrrrrrr brother", Penelope grinned and said, "Derek has talked so much about you all that I feel like I know you already". Fran said, "we feel the same way you were all that Derek could talk about when he was here last weekend".

Penelope grinned and said, "really"?, the three ladies in unison said, "yes really", she turned and looked at Derek and said, "awwwww hotstuff that is so sweet". She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart Sarah and Desiree said, "awwwwww", Derek smiled and said, "see I told you how special my baby girl is".

Fran looked at the happy couple and said, "I hope that you two are hungry because dinner is almost ready", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "you know that I'm always starving momma". Penelope grinned and said, "dinner smells delicious", Fran said, "I'm fixing one of Dereks favorite meals".

Sarah said, "and Derek told us that you were a vegetarian and we have plenty of food for you to choose from", she smiled and said, "ohhhh I hope that you didn't go to any trouble for me". Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "it was no trouble honey, we all want this trip to be an amazing one".

She gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "it already is", Sarah laughed and said, "so I wonder what Tamara is doing right now"?, Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, "don't know, don't care". Desiree said, "I felt so sorry for Derek, it was like she had turned into an octopuss and he was trapped in her clutches", they all laughed as Fran, Sarah and Desiree headed to the kitchen.

Derek turned Penelope around and wrapped her up in his arms and smiled when he gently leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tonuge inside her mouth. When they pulled apart Derek said, "this trip has been amazing so far", she laughed and said, "yes it has" as she watched him lean in for another kiss.

Tamara, her mom and sisters were sitting and laughing and talking in Tamaras room, Anita grinned and said, "I wish I could have seen the look on Penelopes face when she saw all of those hickies on Dereks neck". Tamara laughed as she took a drink and said, "ohhhhh me to, me to because I bet it was priceless".

Tonya looked at her daughter and said, "soooooo how close did you come to getting Derek in bed"?, Tamara sighed and said, "if his mom hadn't called I would have gotten what I want. Tamara sighed happily as memories of their time on the couch filled her mind, she could see Derek on top of her and she could feel his lips on hers.

She smiled and said, "he is so damn sexy and I was soooooo close, so damn close, I was sliding his boxers down over that firm ass of his when his damn cell rang". Her sisters sighed and Anita said, "he is an amazing speciman of manhood that is for sure", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Tonya said, "so what happens now"?, Tamara said, "well they are gone until Monday night and then Tuesday is when the fans get to see what happened while we were both gone on our weekends and then the final vote". Tamara looked at her mom and said, "so by this time Tuesday night I am going to be engaged to THE DEREK MORGAN", they all grinned at the thoughts of that happening.

Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the dining room, he pulled out her chair and kissed the top of her head after she sat down, he then sat down beside her and smiled. When Fran and the girls sat down at the table Derek slid his hand over and intertwined their fingers as everybody started eating the delicious food the girls had prepared.


	58. Chapter 58

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 58

After dinner was finished Derek smiled and looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to go outside for a few minutes"?, she grinned and said,  
"that sounds great". Fran said, "we'll get the dishes cleaned up and then how about we sit and get to know each other a little better"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that Mrs. Morgan".

Fran laughed and said, "please honey, please call me Fran", she smiled and said, "I'd like that Fran", Sarah, Desi and Fran picked up their dishes and headed through to the kitchen. Derek put her hand in his as they headed outside, they walked off the back porch and she said ,"it is so beautiful here".

Derek said, "it sure is and momma loves it here", Penelope said, "your mom and sisters are amazing women", he nodded his head and said, "thank you for saying that". She smiled and said, "I mean every word", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I know you do and that only makes me care about you more".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "everything seems so perfect when we are together", she said, "I feel the same way, it's like we have known each other forever". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so very beautiful", she blushed and said,  
"you don't have to say that".

He put her face in his hands and said, "I know I don't have to but I want to and truer words have never been spoken", she grinned and watched as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. when they pulled apart she said, "is this trip different than the one you had with Tamara last weekend"?, he sighed and said, "it's like night and day sweetness, like night and day".

Derek leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then each cheek and then finally her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "there is no other woman I want to be with, you're all I think about". She smiled and said, "you're the only man I want to be with to and you are always on my mind to".

Fran couldn't help but smile when she glanced out the window and saw how happy her son and Penelope were, Desi grinned and said, "it looks like big brother has found his soulmate doesn't it momma"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "it sure does honey, it sure does". Sarah sighed and said, "it is so good to see him happy because when he was here last weekend with Tamara he was so miserable", they both nodded their heads as they closed the kitchen curtains giving Derek and Penelope some privacy.

A few minutes later Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "are you ready to head back inside"?, she smiled and said, "lead the way handsome". He intertwined their fingers and led her inside to spend some time with Fran and the girls, when they stepped into the living room Fran said, "so what do you think of Chicago so far Penelope"?, she sat down beside Derek on the couch and said, "it's beautiful, I love it here Fran".

The girls sat down in the floor and started telling Penelope stories about Derek when he was younger, he held up his hands as Desiree started telling the story about the time he almost burned down the kitchen in their other house. Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh handsome, that isn't sounding good for you".

He kissed her lips and said, "you can't believe everything my sisters say", Sarah laughed no not everything but that story is allllllll true and we still get Christmas cards from the firemen there put the fire out". Fran laughed and said, "sad but true Penelope, when my baby boy was younger he wasn't much of a cook buttttt now he is doing great".

Tamara sighed happily as she laid down in her bed, she was exhausted getting caught up with her mom and sisters, she rolled over onto her side and smiled wondering what Derek was doing and wondering if he was having as much fun with Penelope as he did with her". She yawned and said,  
"soon I'm going to get everything I want, very very soon", she then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Derek, Penelope, his mom and sisters laughed and talked until almost 3:00 in the morning and Fran said, "honey since it's so late why don't you two just stay here, we have plenty of room". He looked at Penelope and said, "it's fine with me, what do you think sweetness"?, she smiled and said, "I love that idea but are you sure Fran"?, she laughed and said, "of course I'm sure honey".

Fran got up and said, "there are several rooms upstairs, help yourself to room or rooms and we'll see you in the morning for breakfast", she started up the stairs with the girls right behind her. Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "are you sure that you are alright with us staying here tonight"?, she ran her hand across his chest and said, "I'm more than sure handsome, more than sure".

He stood up and smiled as she put her hand in his, he then led her up the stairs and they decided on two rooms at the end of the hall, he then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "goodnight sweetness, I'll see you in the morning". She smiled and said, "goodnight handsome, sweet dreams".

She then walked into her room and closed the door and Derek sighed as he walked across the hall, he walked into his room and closed the door and sighed as he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he didn't even realize that he still had his clothes on when he fell asleep a few minutes later.

Penelope yawned as she laid down on the bed, she was finally alone with the man she was falling in love with and his mom and sisters were all amazing people and she couldn't wait to get to know them better. She took a deep breath and whispered, "good night Derek, love you" before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 59

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of something touching her nose, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw a red rose laying on her pillow. She picked it up and smiled as she rubbed it against her cheek, it smelled amazing and she sighed happily when there was a knock on her door.

She raised up in the bed and said, "come in", Derek opened the door and said, "good morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?, he sat down on the bed and handed her a cup of coffee. She took a sip of the coffee and said, "I slept like a baby, how did you sleep"?, he said, "I slept good to and I had dreams of you allllll night".

She picked up the rose and said, "thank you for the rose it's beautiful", he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you are very welcome baby". She sighed and said, "so what are the plans for today"?, he said, "well first breakfast with momma and the girls and then I thought we could spend the day out sightseeing, I want to show you sooooo many things".

Penelope laughed and said, "it sounds like a lot of fun and I can't wait", he said, "and then tonight my friends are coming over so that they can meet you". She said, "I hope they like me", he intertwined their fingers and said, "baby don't worry they are gonna love you", she smiled and said, "do you think so"?, he said, "I know so beautiful".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I better go and let you get dressed, but let me tell you that you should wear something comfy and casual". She looked at him and said, "I need to go get my bags", he smiled and said, "don't worry one is already sitting here at the foot of your bed".

She smiled and said, "thank you handsome", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome baby" he then stood up and said, "I'll see you downstairs in a little bit". Penelope laughed and said, "that you will handsome, that you will", she then watched him head out of her room and close the door behind him.

She threw back the covers and quickly got an outfit of clothes out and changed them, she decided to wear her hair up since it was so hot right now. A few minutes later Derek grinned when he watched her walk into the dining room, she smiled at Fran and the girls and said, "good morning ladies, how is everybody today"?, they all grinned and one by one told her good morning before they all sat down at the table.

Tamara, her mom and sisters were enjoying a wonderful breakfast on the patio and Tonya said, "so what are the plans for today ladies"?, Tamara said, "how about we stay by the pool and that way we can stay cool and then maybe later we can watch some movies". Tonya smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea baby".

Anita laughed and said, "do you remember that time we went to the beach on holiday"?, Tamara threw her head back said, "ohhhhh yes, that was an amazing summer. Tonya sighed and said, "yes it was", she smiled at her daughters and said, "I'm glad that we are getting this opportunity to catch up", the girls nodded their heads and Tamara said, "me to momma, me to".

After breakfast Derek hugged his mom and sisters and said, "we'll be back around 5:00 momma", she grinned and said, "have fun baby boy", she hugged Penelope and said, "I hope you have a great day honey and we will see you this evening". She grinned and said, "thank you so much Fran for everything".

Fran smiled and said, "we love having you here and I can't remember seeing my baby boy this happy", she glanced over at Derek and said, "I'm so so happy with Derek, he is an amazing man". Derek grinned and said, "we're outta here till this evening momma", they all waved as Derek and Penelope got into the limo.


	60. Chapter 60

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 60

Derek smiled as he glanced over at Penelope, she was watching attentively out the window as the city passed by, Derek sighed and when the limo stopped he said, "are you ready for the first stop"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, I definitely am". The door came open and he stepped out and held his hand down to her and said, "here baby, let me help you".

When she stepped out she said, "where are we"?, he said, "this is the park where I grew up", she smiled and said, "I can just imagine you about 5 years old running around playing". He laughed and said, "wellllllll let me tell you it wasn't a pretty picture", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "you are an amazingly sexy man Derek Morgan and I saw how adorable you were in those albums lastnight".

He blushed and said, "I just wish that my dad could have met you, he would have loved you", she smiled and said, "I'm sure I would have loved him to Derek". They walked over and she sat down on the swings and he smiled as he pushed her, she kicked her legs and squealed and said, "this is awesome".

After they got off the swings they headed over to the merry go round and she sat down and he pushed her around and around, she laughed and said,  
"get on here with me handsome". Derek jumped on and wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he "wow, that was amazing".

She winked at him and said, "your kisses take my breath away", he rubbed his knuckles over his chest and said, "I've always had a way with the ladies". She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "well I know you've got a way with this one", he kissed her lips and said, "and you've always had a way with me to".

He took a deep breath and said, "there is someplace I really want to take you", she smiled and said, "you can take me anywhere, lead the way Derek". He smiled as they headed back to the limo a few minutes later they stopped again, the door opened and when she stepped out he said, "I want to introduce you to my dad".

She intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath as they headed toward his grave, they stopped at the headstone and he said, "daddy, this is Penelope, she is an amazing girl, she is so kind and loving and she is so good to me". Penelope said, "Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry that we didn't have the chance to know each other".

Derek tightened his grip up and said, "you would love her dad and she, well she would love you to", he leaned over and kissed the top of her head and said, "thank you so much for coming here with me". She smiled and said, "you don't have to thank me Derek, it was an honor to come here and meet your dad".

He wiped away a tear and said, "I just want you to know that I never brought Tamara here", she swallowed hard and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes really, I never wanted to bring her here, not ever". They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before they started slowly making their way toward the limo.

Tamara was having a great time with her mom and sisters but she couldn't keep her mind off of Derek, she wondered if he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Anita laughed and said, "earth to Tam come in Tam", she looked up and said, "sorry sis, what did you say"?, she laughed and said, "you've got it bad don't ya"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure do and I can't wait till we can start planning our wedding", her mom smiled and said, "me either, I just wish that your dad was alive to see this", she smiled and said, "me to momma".

Derek sighed happily and said, "how about I show you the place where I spent most of my Friday nights"?, she laughed and said, "and that would be where"?, the limo stopped and the door came open and when they stepped out she laughed and said, "wow, you spent a lot of time here huh"?,  
he smiled and said, "yep, during season we practiced almost everyday and the games here were amazing".

He led her toward the stands and pointed and said, "right there was were momma, Sarah and Desi sat every time I had a game here", she took a deep breath and said, "if we would have known each other I would have been here for you to". He kissed her lips gently and said, "thanks baby girl", she winked at him and said, "why don't you show me some poses".

He grinned and headed to the middle of the field and started giving her some of his best football poses, she laughed and whistled and said, "lookin good hotstuff, looking realllllll good". He laughed as he picked her up off the ground and swung her around and said, "thanks so much beautiful".

He put her down and they headed back toward the limo, once they got inside he said, "how about we head somewhere and sit under a shade tree and drink some lemonade"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "you've read my mind". Derek smiled as he instructed the driver where to go next and it didn't take long before they were sitting under a huge oak tree laughing and talking about what their plans were next.


	61. Chapter 61

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 61

Derek laid his head down in Penelopes lap and looked up at her and said "have I told you how amazing you are"?, she grinned and said, "awwww handsome, it's you that are the amazing one". He slowly raised up and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he whisped, "how are you liking the weekend so far"?, she smiled and said, "I'm loving it, everything is so beautiful and your momma and sisters are so amazing".

He stood up and said, "we still have a few places left to go and our time is running out sweetness", she smiled as he pulled her up off the ground. When they got to the limo the driver said, "are we heading to the next place Derek"?, he grinned and said, "yes please Scott", he smiled as they pulled out heading to the next location.

Emily sighed happily as she felt Aarons arms wrap around her waist and then she felt to lips on her neck, she moaned and said, "we can't do this here, somebody will see". He took her by the hand and led her to a small room in the back, once they stepped inside he shut and locked the door and said, "now nobody can see".

She grinned and said, "why kind sir whatever are you planning on doing to me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "mam it's nothing that you won't like, I promise". She then felt he shirt going over her head, then she felt her pants and panties sliding down her thighs, he then picked her up and carried her over to the couch and laid her down.

He stood there smiling down at her for a minute as he quickly undressed, he walked over to the couch and smiled as she held her hand up to him,  
he then laid down on the couch. Emily wasted no time in straddling his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as she ever so slowly sank down on him.

Tamara laughed as her sisters started splashing her with water, she said, "ohhhhhhh you are gonna pay for that", she then jumped up and dunked both of her sisters one at a time under the water. Tonya laughed and watched as her daughters all played around in the water like three teenagers on vacation.

Penelope laughed as they got back into the limo, she said, "that was fun and I love the teddybear you won for me", he kissed her lips and said,  
"you are welcome baby girl". She sat back against the seat and said, "where to now"?, he said, "now it's time to head back to mommas so that you can meet my friends".

She took a deep breath and said, "today has been amazing", he kissed the top of her head and said, "it sure has baby and the the best is still to come". She looked up at him and said, "what do you mean"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you will see later", she said, "what did you do"?, he laughed and said, "I have things set up on my balcony at the hotel so we can watch the stars for a little while tonight when we get there".

She smiled and said, "ohhhhh handsome that sounds amazing, thank you", he kissed her lips and said, "you are welcome baby girl, I just want us to do as much as we can together because we go back on Monday and then we have the final show on Tuesday soooooooo all the time we spend together the better, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "right".

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Frans house and Derek climbed out of the back of the limo and held out his hand and said, "come on baby, it's time for you to meet the crew". She grinned as they headed toward the house, when they stepped inside Tony was waiting and said,  
"wellllllll is this who I think it is"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "Tony this is baby girl and baby girl this is Tony, he is my best friend when we were growing up".

Tony smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope, Derek has told us so much about you that I feel like I know you already", she laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you to Tony. Derek took her around and smiled as one by one she met all of his friends, she smiled and said, "it's so nice to meet everybody".

Tony grinned and leaned in to Derek and said, "please tell me that you are gonna pick this girl"?, he laughed and whispered, "did you ever have a doubt"?, Tony put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you seem so happy man". Derek looked over his shoulder at Penelope talking to one of his friends wives and said, "I am man, it has been a long time since I've been this happy".

Derek sighed happily as he watched Penelope playing with the babies, Tony grinned and said, "man she even likes babies, you better hang on to that girl". Derek grinned and said, "I'm planning on it" and as he watched her holding the newborn baby he couldn't help but wish that the baby she was holding was his.

A few minutes later she walked back over to join Tony and Derek and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips and said, "I missed you sweetness". She laughed and said, "awwwww sug I missed you to", Tony grinned as he sat down with Derek and Penelope and started telling her stories about Derek when he was younger and as the evening drew on Frans house was filled with laughter.

As Dereks friends left one by one they all hugged Penelope and told her they couldn't wait to see her again, she smiled as Tony leaned in and whispered, "my boy loves you Penelope". She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love him to", Tony smiled and said, "please tell me that you are going to come back and see us soon".

She smiled and said, "I will, I love it here and you are all so nice to me", Tony grinned and said, "it isn't hard to like you Penelope, you are a very sweet and lovable person. Derek walked over and said, "heyyyyyyy you have your own woman", Tony laughed and said, "keep it real man and I'll see you later".

Derek grinned and said, "later man" and him and Penelope stood there wrapped in each others arms as the last of the cars pulled away from the house. He kissed her lips gently and said, "are you ready to head back to the hotel"?, she sighed and said, "I sure am", they walked back in and hugged Fran and the girls before making their way toward the limo.


	62. Chapter 62

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 62

When Derek and Penelope got back to the hotel he walked her to his door and said, "come on in baby girl, I have everything set up on the balcony for us". She smiled as she walked into the room, he said, "why don't you go on out there and I'll be right with you, I'll get us something to drink", she nodded her head as she headed out the sliding door.

When she stepped outside she smiled as she looked around, Derek had blankets spread out with comfy pillows and a huge telescope aiming up to the heavens. She walked over and looked out over the city and sighed happily as she watched the hustle and bustle on the streets below, when Derek walked out onto the balcony he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and said, "everything is so beautiful Derek", he grinned and said, "I wanted to make everything perfect for you", she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "everything is perfect". He smiled and said, "you're perfect baby girl", she laughed and said, "awwww thank you handsome".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I only told the truth Penelope, only the truth", she grinned as he led her over to the blankets. He got down on the floor first and held up his hand and said, "here beautiful, let me help you", she laid down and said,  
"the sky is so beautiful tonight".

Derek looked up and said, "it is beautiful and we are suppose to have a meteor shower tonight" she took a deep breath and said, "everything is so romantic, the moon, the stars", Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and she looked at him and said, "and being here with you".

Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "you look so beautiful in the moonlight", she caressed his cheek and said,  
"you don't have to say that Derek, I know I'm not beautiful like Tamara". He rolled over on his side and said, "no your aren't", her heart dropped".

He smiled down at her and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen", she smiled and said, "really"?, he kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "yes really". She rested her head against his and said, "you are the sexiest man I have ever seen and you are so kind and so loving".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's easy with you, everything is so easy with you", he pointed up to the sky as the shower started and they laid there smiling and talking as the meteors zoomed overhead. Penelope put her hand on Dereks face turning it to her and he smiled as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Penelope moaned as Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they reluctantly pulled away. Derek ran his hand down her body and said, "damn baby, dHo you realize how much I want you right now"?, she rested her forehead against his and said, "I want you just as much".

Derek practically growled as he leaned back in and captured her mouth with his, Penelope wrapped her arms around him as her nails raked up and down his back. Derek kissed his way from her lips down the side of her neck and back up to her lips as his hands explored their way all up and down her body.

When they pulled apart Penelope got up and walked over to the door leaving a shocked Derek wondering what the hell just happened, she turned around and said, "I think we should continue this inside don't you"?, Derek smiled as he jumped up and followed her inside. When he walked into the room he immediately pinned her against the wall crashing his lips against hers.

He slid his arms down around her waist and said, "god baby do you want to make love as much as I do"?, she nodded her head yes and smiled as he led her to the bed. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and whispered, "make love to me Derek, make love to me and make me yours", he smiled as his lips brushed hers in another passionate kiss.


	63. Chapter 63

This Chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 63

Derek slowly pulled her shirt over her head before kissing his way down her neck, she moaned his name as he gently bit down on her soft and silky shoulder. He then lowered one bra strap at a time and she bit down on her bottom lip as he gently kissed each shoulder before reaching around and unsnapping the bra and watching it fall to the floor.

He then captured her mouth in another kiss as he slid her skirt down over her hips, he stepped back and said, "you are so damn sexy", she took a deep breath as she tugged his shirt off him and tossed it on the floor. Derek looked down at her chest and said, "your body is so amazing" as he reached out and started caressing her breasts.

Penelope leaned in and started kissing her way down from his lips to his neck as she took his belt off and slid his pants and boxers down over his amazingly fine ass. She then reached around in front of him and started stroking his erection which earned a moan of pleasure as he felt her hand on him.

Derek said, "goddess if you don't stop that this is going to be over wayyyyy to soon", she laughed as she led him to the bed, he slid her panties down over her hips and said, "so beautiful and alllllll mine". She laid down on the bed bringning him with her and as their bodies hit the bed his lips captured hers in a fiery kiss.

When they pulled apart Derek hovered over her and whispered, "are you sure about this"?, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life". Derek smiled down at her as he wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs.

She moaned as his lips were on hers and as their tongues battled for control he lined himself up at her entrance and thrusted his way inside her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid even deeper inside her, he kissed his way down the side of her neck and started gently tugging on her earlobe whispering how beautiful she was as he slid in and out of her efforelessly.  
Penelope had never felt like this before, she loved this man with all her heart and them making love was more proof that they belonged together now and forever. Her nails raked up and down his back as he kissed his way down to her beautiful round pink nipples, she arched her back and screamed his name as he took one nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

After a couple of minutes she switched to the other one to show it the same attention, the feeling of his lips on her skin was bringing her closer and closer to release. Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body wrapped around his, the feeling of their bodies moving as one was oh so overwhelming.

Derek Morgan wasn't a virgin by a long shot but for the first time in his life he was making love and as he opened his eyes and saw the beautiful face of Penelope he knew that it was indeeed love. She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he started kissing his way down her neck.

Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her starting to tighten up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips. Derek rested his forehead against hers and kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you Penelope" before he collapsed on the bed beside her.

She laid there gasping for air as she was trying to come down from her high, she looked at him and said, "wh wh what did you say"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and he said, "I love you Penelope". Penelope rolled over onto her side and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to Derek".

He rolled her back over onto her back and the room was once again filled with the sound of their moans and groans as he slid back inside her once again and they started making slow and very passionate love.


	64. Chapter 64

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 64

Derek woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face as he looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "it wasn't a dream". Penelope started moving around in his arms and said, "no it wasn't a dream handsome, it was very very real".

She rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms around his head as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he looked down at her and said, "you don't regret lastnight do you baby girl"?, she caressed his cheek and said, "no handsome, not at all, lastnight was the most amazing night I have ever had".

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "lastnight was well it was everything", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "you are everything". She took a deep breath and said, "so what are the plans for today"?, he said, "brunch with momma and the girls and then I thought that we could either go to the zoo or sailing".

She smiled and said, "ohhhhh both sound good, both sound good", he laughed and said, "how about we try to do both"?, she laughed and said, "you are so good to me". He kissed her lips and said, "and you are good for me", she sighed and said, "what time is it handsome"?, he looked up at the clock and said, "ahhhhhh crap it's almost noon".

Penelope threw the covers back and said, "we better get dressed", he sighed and said, "do we really have to"?, she laughed and said, "yes we really have to, now get your sexy ass up out of that bed and get dressed". He smiled and said, "only if we can do this more later tonight"?, she jumped on the bed and said, "count on it sexy, count on it".

He laughed and said, "I just can't get enough of you", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "I can't get enough of you either", he slid his hand down her body and said, "it's to bad that we don't have time for round 6". She smiled and said, "there will be time later, now get up and get dressed".

He watched her get up and grab her clothes and put them on, she then walked over and kissed his lips as he was putting his shirt on and said, "I'll be right back, I need to change my clothes". He sighed happily and said, "I'm gonna miss you", she kissed his lips and said, "I'm gonna miss you more" before running across the room and opening the door and checking for cameras.

When she saw the coast was clear, she ran across to ther room and he grinned as he watched her close her door, he couldn't help but smile as the memories of the night before filled his mind. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, he walked over and opened the door and said, "well good afternoon baby girl".

She smiled and said, "sorry I overslept handsome, are you ready for brunch with your momma and sisters"?, he said, "I sure am", he held out his arm and grinned as she put her hand through his arm as he led them toward the elevator. When then stepped off the elevators they were met immediately with the cameras.

Derek looked at the cameras and said, "we are going to have brunch with momma and the girls and then the zoo and then maybe sailing before we head back over for a late dinner with momma". They then headed out and climbed into the back of the limo, when they were out of sight of the cameras Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Tamara sighed as she looked at her momma and sisters and said, "so what do you ladies want to do today"?, Anita said, "how about we have an all day movie and veg out day". Tonya said, "that sounds good, because we haven't had one of those since you three were little", Tamara said, "that does sound nice".

Tamara said, "I'll talk to Dave and get some snack ready", Anita sighed and said, "we really need to get together more often", Tamara hugged her and said, "I agree sissy we sure do and after I marry Derek we can get together all the time". Tonya smiled and said, "I can hardly wait to introduce Derek as my son in law".

Tamara laughed and said, "and I can hardly wait to be able to call him my husband, we are so perfect together don't ya think"?, Anita said, "I sure do sis, what about you momma"?, Tonya said, "you two make a beautiful couple and you will make me lots and lots of beautiufl grandbabies that's for sure", they all laughed as Tamara headed inside to talk to Dave about the snacks for tonight.

When the limo pulled up and stopped in front of the diner Derek kissed her one final time before she slid off his lap, after the door opened he stepped out first followed closely by Penelope. As they started walking toward the diner they intertwined their fingers and when they stepped inside Fran grinned as she motioned for them to come to the table.

Derek smiled and said, "morning ladies", Sarah grinned and said, "mornin love birds", Desi giggled and said, "so how was the star gazing lastnight Penelope"?, she gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "amazing, simply amazing". The waitress brought over the menus and smiled as she started taking their orders.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "what are your plans for today"?, she smiled and said, "the zoo and sailing before a late dinner with you and the girls". Desi said, "sounds like the two of you are going to have a good time", Penelope smiled and said, "this trip has been so much fun so far and I'm looking forward to today".

Sarah said, "the zoo is so much fun and I heard they just got some new penguins in this week", Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "ohhhhh I just love penguins". He winked at her and said, "we will definitley have to check that out, thanks Sarah", she smiled as she took a sip of juice and said, "you two are very welcome".

It didn't take long before they all got their food and the next hour was spent with everybody laughing and talking about fun things to do while they were in Chicago.


	65. Chapter 65

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 65

After breakfast Derek smiled as him and Penelope stood up, he kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "we'll catch ya later momma", she laughed and said, "have fun baby boy". He grinned and said, "we will momma", he stopped at the counter to pay for their wonderful meal before they made their way to the limo.

Fran smiled at the girls and said, "your brother is finally happy girls", Desi sighed happily and said, "and it's about time isn't it momma"?, she hugged her daughter and said, "it sure is sweetie, it sure is". Sarah stood up and said, "they fit together so perfectly and Penelope isn't anything like Tamara".

Desiree grinned and said, "Tamara was so clingy and had to be touching Derek alllllllll the time and when Derek and Penelope are together it is him that can't keep his hands off her". Fran nodded her head and said, "they are perfect together and I think that the fans see that to", Sarah said, "I hope so momma, I really hope so", they were all smiles as they headed out the door.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "are you ready for the zoo"?, she laughed and said, "I am soooo ready handsome, it's been years since I've been to the zoo". He laughed and said, "yeah me to, I haven't been since my dad died", she said, "well maybe we shouldn't", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I want to go to the zoo with my best girl", she grinned and said, "your best girl, is that what I am"?, he laughed and said,  
"it sure is baby girl, it sure is".

When they pulled up at the gates of the zoo a few minutes later Penelope was as excited as a child at the thoughts of getting to see all of the animals that she has always loved. When she got out of the car Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I'm ready, I'm ready", he laughed as they headed inside the gates.

Tamara smiled as they headed into the viewing room, she looked at her sisters and mom and said, "we need to pick out some movies to watch", Anita said, "wowwwwwww they have so many to choose from here". Tamara laughed and watched as everybody started picking out movies to watch throughout their moviefest.

Dave pushed the cart into the room and it was filled with snack foods for the ladies to pick from, Tamara smiled at him and said, "thanks Dave everything looks great". He grinned at her and said, "if you need anything else please let me know", she nodded her head and watched as he turned and walked out of the room and a few minutes later the first of many movies started playing on the screen.

Derek and Penelope had already seen he birds, turtles and whales and somehow she wasn't sure how but Derek had convinced her to check out the snakes in the huge enclosure. She took a deep breath and clung to his side and said, "ewwwww they look so big and scarey", he kissed the top of her head and said, "it's alright baby girl I'll protect you from the big bad snakes".

She laughed and said, "thank you hotstuff I'm counting on it", he grinned as he led her to the area she had been waiting to see the penguins and the closer they got to them the more excited she was getting. Derek smiled and said, "here you go sweetness here are your penguins", she clapped her hands and smiled as she watched them waddle around.

They stayed with the penguins for a few minutes before she sighed happily as Derek said, "is there anything else you would like to see today my beautiful baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "nope not that I can think of". He kissed her lips and said, "are you ready to head to the harbor so we can go out on the boat"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than ready".

They walked out of the zoo hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces, she looked up at him when they got into the limo and said, "thank you so much for bringing me here today, I had a great time". He kissed her lips and said, "I'm so glad that you had a great time sweetie", she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as the limo pulled away from the corner.

They sat wrapped in each others arms the entire ride to the harbor and for Derek the ride ended wayyyyyy to soon and he had to release the beautiful woman he was currently holding. He stepped out of the car and grinned when she stepped out, he said, "you look so beautiful baby", he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it as they headed toward the boat.

Right before they got to the slip their boat was docked in Penelope noticed a little girl running across the dock, she tripped and fell down and scraped her knee and started crying. Penelope ran over and helped the little girl up and said, "are you alright sweetie"?, the little girl rubbed her knee and said, "owwwie, me gots an owwie".

Penelope looked around and didn't see anybody looking for the little girl so she laid her purse on the dock and pulled out a small travel size first aid kit. Derek grinned and said, "you are prepared for almost everything aren't you"?, she winked at him and said, "you can never tell when something might happen and you might need it".

Derek grinned and said, "so true baby girl, so true", she cleaned the little girls knee and pulled out a Sponge Bob bandaid and put it on the little girls knee and said, "there you go sweetie". The little girl smiled and said, "fank you", Penelope smiled and said, "you're welcome honey", the little girl wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and smiled shyly.

Derek looked up to see the little girls mom running toward them, she picked up the little girl and said, "are you alright honey"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "me falleded down and da nice wady cweaneded my weg and put da Spondge Bob bandyaid on it". Her mom smiled and said, "thank you so much for helping her".

Penelope grinned and said, "you are very welcome she is a beautiful little girl", the mom took a deep breath and said, "do you and your husband have any kids"?, she opened her mouth to tell the woman that she wasn't married to Derek and he gently squeezed her hand and said, "no not yet but we hope to one day".

She smiled at the couple and said, "you will make great parents", she kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "tell the nice people bye bye Ameila". She waved and said, "bye byeeeeeeee", Penelope and Derek grinned and waved and said, "bye bye honey" as they stepped onto the boat. she stood there and watched the little girl being carried off by her mom and wondered what it would be like to have a baby, Dereks baby".

They walked over to the side of the boat and Derek wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist, he then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck as the boat pulled away from the dock.


	66. Chapter 66

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 66

Penelope laughed as Derek pointed things out to her, she said, "ohhhh that's beautiful" as she pointed to the huge building all light up, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "the view from where I'm standing looks even better". She relaxed in his arms and said, "everything seems so so", he kissed the top of her head and said, "perfect".

She nodded her head and said, "yeah perfect", they sighed happily as they stood there wrapped in each others arms as the boat went all around the area. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking and were still doing so as the boat pulled back up at the dock, he stepped off first and held out his hand and grinned as she put her hand in his.

As they were heading back to the limo she said, "today has been amazing and I hate to see it end", he said, "ohhhhhhh sweetness this day is farrrrr from over". She felt her heart beating faster when she heard those words fall from his lips, then they got into the limo he smiled as he pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "I can't believe that we have to head back to the mansion tomorrow", he sighed and said, "I know, I know, I can't believe it either". She said, "and then we have the finale on Tuesday where we find out the vote of the fans, your mom and sisters vote and then finally your vote".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I already know who I'm going to pick, I'm going to pick", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I don't think we should waste our alone time talking do you"?, he shook his head no and practically growled as he pulled her in for another kiss. The happy couple kissed and made out until the limo pulled up and stopped in front of Frans house.

She smiled and said, "I love you", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you more" and they were still laughing and talking when they both stepped out of the backseat of the limo. They walked up the beautiful path and stepped upon the porch where Derek opened the door and said, "momma we're back".

Fran and the girls came through the house and Fran said, "hi honey how was your afternoon"?, they looked at each other and in unison said, "amazing",  
Fran grinned and said, "well I hope that you two are hungry because we have fixed lots and lots of food". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "I don't know about handsome here but I'm starving".

Derek pulled out her chair and smiled as he helped push it up under the table, he sat down beside her and said, "I'm always hungry for your home cooking momma". Desi said, "well did you have fun at the zoo"?, Penelope sighed and said, "it was wonderful, I haven't had this much fun in years and years".

Sarah said, "what about the boat ride around the city"?, Penelope said, "everything was so beautiful, we had a blast didn't we handsome"?, Derek kissed he temple and said, "we sure did baby girl". As they started eating their dinner Fran couldn't help but smile knowing how happy Penelope made her son and vice versa.

Tamara laughed as they sat there watching Madeas Family Reunion, she said, "I love this movie", Tonya smiled and said, "it is one of my favorite movies to, I watch it every time it comes on". Tamaras sisters looked up with huge smiles on their faces, it had been a long time since they had all been together and they knew that tomorrow evening their time together at the mansion would end and they would have to go back to reality.

After dinner Fran stood up and started clearing off the table and Penelope said, "here Fran I'll help", she smiled and said, "thank you honey but you don't have to". Penelope grinned and said, "I know but I want to", Fran nodded her head and said, "alright honey you can help", Derek leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before heading into the living room with his sisters.

Penelope smiled as she washed the dishes and Fran would rinse then and put them in the drainer, Fran said, "this weekend has been so much fun and I can't believe that you two are heading back tomorrow". She sighed and said, "yeah us either, this trip has been amazingggggg", Fran said, "so what are your plans for tomorrow"?, she took a deep breath and said, "brunch with you and the girls at Sandys and then we head to the airport".

Fran smiled and said, "are you nervous about the final vote"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, very nervous", Fran laughed and said,  
"what happens after the finale ends"?, she said, "well the happy woman that is picked will get to be with Derek and the other one will head back to her life".

Fran smiled and said, "it has been so so very long since I've seen my son this happy and I have you to thank for it", she hugged Fran and said, "he has made me just as happy Fran". Derek peeped his head into the kitchen and said, "are you about ready sweetness, it's getting late"?, Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'm ready when you are handsome".

Derek hugged his mom and sisters and said, "we'll see you three at Sandys about 11:00, is that alright"?, Fran grinned and said, "we'll see you two then" and Fran and the girls watched from the door as Derek led Penelope hand in hand to the limo. Fran smiled at her girls and said, "well girls it's getting late this old woman is going to bed".

She kissed both of her girls on the cheek before heading up the stairs to turn in, once Derek and Penelope got back to the hotel she said, "I hate to see this evening end". Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "it doesn't have to, after the cameras turn off for the night why don't you come back to my room".

She laughed and said, "why Mr. Morgan are you trying to seduce me"?, he gave her that Derek Morgan smile and said, "is it working"?, she kissed his lips passionately as her palm rubbed over his crotch and said, "ohhhhhh yeah it worked". They got out of the car and walked to the elevator and once the doors opened up on their floor he walked her to her door.

She smiled at him and said, "thanks for today, it was amazing", he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes it was, good night baby girl, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning". Penelope grinned and said, "good night handsome, see ya in the morning", the door closed and Derek walked across the hall and looked at the camera man and said, "good night america, I guess we will see you in the morning".

Penelope waited until she was sure that the cameras had stopped rolling before she opened her door up and walked out into the hall stopping only long enough to close her door. She walked over and gently knocked on Dereks door and gasped in surprise when the door flew open and he pulled her inside.


	67. Chapter 67

This chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 67

Derek crashed his lips against Penelopes and she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart he picked her up and carried her through to the bed. He placed her feet down gently on the floor and said, "you have nooooo idea how much I have wanted to take you allllll day".

She slid her hands down and started tugging at his belt, when she got it lose she tossed it across the floor, she then pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips and said, "ohhhhhhhh I think I have an idea". He laughed and said, "oh really now"?, she reached down and gripped his erection in her hand and started slowly stroking him.

He put his hand on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, he then reached behind her and unfastened her bra and slid it off her breasts tossing it on the floor with her shirt. She kissed his lips and said, "make love to me Derek", he then tugged her skirt and panties down in one movement before turning and pulling her down on the bed with him.

She looked down at him and said, "I've never felt this way before, not ever", he flopped them over and hovered over her and said, "neither have I baby girl, neither have I". He quickly lined himself up at her entrance before leaning down and taking her lips in a passionate kiss, seconds later they moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her safe haven.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist and gasped in pleasure as he slid even deeper inside her, she arched her back and moaned, "ohhhhh my god yesss" as he took her nippled into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it. Derek looked up at her and said, "my baby girl likes that doesn't she"?, she gripped the sheet on the bed and said, "yes, yes, ohhh yes".

Tamara and her family were exhausted, the first part of the day they were by the pool and then the spent the rest of the evening watching movies and getting caught up and right now she was so tired and sleepy that she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her mom hugged her and said, "good night honey, we'll see you in the morning".

Tamara yawned and said, "I love you guys and I'll see you in the morning", she then walked into her room and put her jammies on and collapsed on the bed. As she laid there on her back before she closed her eyes she said, "good night my love, I will see you in the morning", she then clsoed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Derek crashed his mouth against Penelopes and smiled as he felt her tightening up around him and as their tongues battled for control they both exploded in orgasm. Derek kissed her lips one final time before saying, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled over onto her side and kissed his chest and said, "I love you to handsome".

Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I can't believe that our time alone together is almost over goddess". She laughed as he slid his hand down her body and rested it on her ass and said, "are you ready for round 2"?, she kissed his lips and said, "handsome, I'm ready for rounds 2, 3 and 4".

Derek rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips and said, "well let's get this party started", she rolled him over and quickly starddled his waist. As she sank down on him he moaned her name, she threw her head back and gasped in pleasure as he thrusted up into her, his hands then went up to her perfectly firm breasts.

They moved as one for several minutes before she collapsed against Dereks chest gasping for air, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing". she nodded her head and said, "it was my love, it definitley was, as she laid there trying to catch her breath he flopped them over and said, "are you ready for round 3"?, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "handsome I can go allllllll night", he grinned as he slid inside her once again slowly building them up to another explosive orgasm minutes later.

Emily collapsed against Aarons chest and said, "that was amazing", he laughed and said, "you are amazing Emily", she looked up at him and said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but I've never felt this way before". He captured her lips with his and said, "I love you to", she smiled at him and gasped in surprise as he rolled them over.

He hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "you are so beautiful", she touched the side of his face and said, "make love to me Aaron", he gently kissed her lips and said, "it would be my pleasure". He lined himself up at her entrance and she moaned his name as he thrust himself inside her and started making love to the beautiful woman that had stolen his heart.


	68. Chapter 68

This chapter contains some sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 68

Derek and Penelope had mad love off and on all night long and finally gave in to exhaustion around 5:00, Penelope woke up first around 7:00 and she crawled out of bed and started putting her clothes back on when Derek woke up. He rared up on his elbow and said, "where are you going"?, she said,  
"I need to head back across the hall to my apartment before the cameras start rolling".

He smiled as he got up and walked over to her and put her face in his hands and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "do you really have to go"?, she slid her hands down to his very impressive erection and said, "unfortunately yes". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what time will the camera crew be here"?, he said, "not until about 10:30 or 10:45, why"?, she took him by the hand and said, "welll we could take a shower before I head across the hall".

Derek smiled and said, "I think a shower is just what we need baby girl", he kissed her lips passionately as she backed them into his bathroom, she pulled away long enough to turn the water on. She then stepped back into the hot water and said, "don't keep me waiting handsome", he stalked toward her and said, "yes mammmmmmm".

Tamara woke up and rubbed her eyes and couldn't help but smile knowing that Derek would be coming home in a few hours and she couldn't wait to feel his lips against hers again or to feel his body against her. She threw her sheet off and sat up on the side of the bed when there was a knock at her door.

She yawned and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal her mom and sisters, she said, "morning, how did you ladies sleep"?, they all smiled and one at a time answered her. She smiled and said, "I slept like a baby", Anita said, "that smile on your face didn't come because you got a good nights sleep Tam, now spill it".

She threw her hands up and said, "guilty as charged, I was thinking that Derek would be coming home in a few hours", her mom said, "yes but with him comes your competition for his affection Penelope". Tamara said, "competition and Penelope are two words that don't belong together momma", her sisters laughed and Tamara said, "let me get dressed and then I'll meet you ladies in the dining room".

They grinned as they turned and headed out of the room while Tamara got up and walked over to her closet and picked out and outfit for the day before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later she joined her family in the dining room for another delicious breakfast, they spent most of their time laughing and talking about what fun they had over the weekend but all the time she couldn't help but wonder just what her sexy man was doing.

Penelope wrapped her legs tighter around Dereks waist as he pounded in and out of her, she kissed her way from his lips down to his neck where she spent time licking, sucking and gently biting. She wanted Tamara to be able to see that two could mark territory and all Derek could do was close his eyes and moan in pleasure as he felt her lips on him.

Derek started sucking on her earlobe and whispering, "I love you baby girl", she moaned his name and said, "I love you to handsome" and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her tightening up around him. She screamed his name over and over as a few deep hard thrusts later they both came and came hard as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over them.

He kissed her lips and said, "damn baby, are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "never handsome, never", she said, "I just know that when we get back to the mansion that she is going to have her hands and lips on you as much as possible". Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh that is a given because she only has today and tomorrow to get points from the fans".

Penelope said, "what if the fans pick her for you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "baby that isn't gonna happen, everybody can see that you and I belong together". Penelope kissed the side of his neck and said, "I better get dried off and head back over to my apartment", he stuck out his lip and said, "don't you want to stay with me"?, she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and said, "of course I do but I don't want to get caught by the camera crew".

He sighed as he watched her walk out of the shower stall and start drying off, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "damn you are looking fineeee baby girl". She laughed and said, "you are insatiable", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "only for you sweetness, only for you", she winked at him and said, "I love you and I'll see you in a little while".

He wrapped a towel around his hips and walked he to the door, he peaked out and whispered, "the coast is clear", he then kissed her lips one final time before she slipped out the door and headed across the hall. Once she had gone inside her room he closed the door and said, "you better get your ass dressed Morgan because your baby girl will be ready to go in no time".

He started singing as he headed back toward the bedroom and a few minutes later he was dressed and ready for his last morning in Chicago with his baby girl.


	69. Chapter 69

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 69

Penelope got dressed and finished packing her bags and carried them to the door so that the bellboy could carry them down to the limo for her and her hotstuff. She then took a deep breath and waited for that famaliar knock to happen and when it did she couldn't help but smile, she stood there for a few seconds before opening the door.

Derek smiled and said, "good morning baby girl, are you about ready to head out"?, she smiled and said, "lead the way handsome", they both laughed as they headed toward the elevator with the camera crew right behind them. Derek smiled as they stepped off the elevator, he turned to the camera crew and said, "we are having brunch with momma and my sisters and then we are heading to the airport".

The cameraman smiled and thanked Derek for the information as he filmed them heading to the limo and once they were inside and the doors closed they filmed a little in front of the hotel before they got into the van and headed out behind them. The ride to the diner didn't take long and soon they were walking over toward the table to join Fran and the girls.

They were all lauging and talking as they waited for their food, Fran looked over at Penelope and said, "I hate to see this weekend come to an end Penelope". She smiled and said, "so do I Fran, this weekend has been soooooo amazing getting to know you and the girls", Desiree said, "I hope that you can come back soon".

Penelope looked at Derek and then at Desiree and said, "so do I Desi, so do I", it wasn't long until the waitress carried their food over and put it down in front of them. Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "this looks amazing", Fran said, "they make the best pancakes and waffles here", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "mommas right they are amazing here".

Penelope poured syrup on her pancakes and took a bite and said, "ohhhhh these are delicious", Sarah said, "if you like that you should try their vegetarian lasagna ohhhhhh it is so good that it melts in your mouth". She smiled and said, "I will have to try it some time", they sat and talked for a few minutes while they enjoyed their meal.

Derek looked down to his watch some time later and sighed as he said, "sweetness we need to head to the airport, the plane leaves in less than an hour". She stood up and hugged the girls and thanked them for everything they did over the weekend and they smiled and said that she would have to come back soon so they could go shopping, she grinned and said that she would do her best to be back soon.

She then hugged Fran and said, "it was so nice to meet you Fran", she kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "it was nice to meet you to honey and I hope that you can come back soon". Penelope grinned and said, "I promise that I'll try", Fran then leaned in and said, "I hope that one day soon you will be my daughter in law".

Penelope grinned and whispered, "so do I", Derek then hugged his sisters and his mom and they walked the happy couple to the limo and stood there waving as the limo pulled out of sight. Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "I can't believe that our time in Chicago is almost over", he kissed her lips and whispered, "I'll bring you back soon, I promise", she smiled as she laid her head back down on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her.

Tamara looked up at her mom and sisters as they carried their bags to the front door, Tonya said, "we need to get together again soon", Tamara sighed and said, "don't worry momma we will". She then hugged her sisters and told them how much she loved them and thanked them for coming to visit her this weekend.

They all smiled and blew her kisses as they headed toward the limo, she waved and watched as she watched the car go out of sight, she then turned around and headed back inside and started making plans for some alone time with Derek. She plopped down on her bed and said, "Penelope has been with him all weekend and when he gets back it's my turn".

Penelope and Derek walked onto the plane and over to their seats, they sat down and Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "this was our first weekend of many together". She winked at him and said, "from your lips handsome", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "trust me sweetness, trust me".

When she felt the plane lifting off she put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes and the next thing she knew Derek was kissing her awake when the plane landed in Virginia. She smiled and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep", he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's alright sweetness, I took a nap to, I guess we wore each other out lastnight and this morning".

She laughed and said, "I guess we did" as they headed off the plane and then through the airport and as they climbed into the limo she sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Derek. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you so much", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek, more than I ever thought possible" and they sat wrapped in each others arms until the limo pulled up and stopped in front of the mansion.

When the doors opened and he got out he looked up to see Tamara running toward him, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him and crashed her lips to his. Penelope climbed out of the limo and rolled her eyes at the sight that was before her, she figured that Tamara would do this and she was right.

Tamara wrapped her arms tight around Dereks waist and moaned as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth, he put her down and said, "how was your weekend"?, she kept her arms around him and said, "it was great, I loved spending time with momma and the girls but I missed you so so very much my love".

Derek tried to reach his hand out to Penelope but Tamara snatched it away as she pulled him toward the pool and away from Penelope


	70. Chapter 70

This chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 70

Derek looked around and didn't see any sign of Penelope and he said, "Tamara what do you think you're doing"?, she rubbed her hand across his crotch and licked her lips and said, "I think it's quite obvious what I'm doing, I'm trying to get some time alone with you". He pulled back and said, "I thought we had already had this discussion".

She sighed and said, "we have buttttt", he said, "there is no butts Tamara", she looked at him and said, "the cameras aren't here sooooo nobody has to know". She pushed him down on the lounge chair and straddled his waist, she crashed her lips to his and he pulled away and said, "that's not true I would know and it's like I already told you, I don't want to make love to somebody until I'm sure I'm going to spend the rest of my life with them".

He looked at her and said, "can you please get off of my lap"?, she sighed and said, "make it worth my wild", he said, "what do you want"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I want a kiss, a real kiss or I'm not going anywhere". He looked up at her and said, "one kiss then you be a good girl, agreed"?, she crossed her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers and said, "agreed, now I want my kiss".

He put her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the thoughts of his lips touching somebody elses other than his baby girls made him nauseous but he wanted to go see where she was so he allowed her to deepen the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and when she pulled away he said, "now there's your kiss now please let me up so I can go and unpack".

She reluctantly got out of his lap and smiled as she watched him get up and head across the patio and head into the house, she touched her lips and said, "I knew you loved me and that kiss just proved it". She plopped down in the chair where Derek was just sitting and said, "tonight I'm gonna get you handsome, tonight you're going to be mine".

Derek headed inside and couldn't find Penelope downstairs anywhere and so he decided to head upstairs, he checked Penelopes room and found it empty so he headed into his room. He walked into his room and closed his door and then put his bag down on the foot of his bed, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he felt to lips on his neck.

He turned around and was sooooo happy to see Penelope standing there", he said, "baby what", before he could say anything else she gently pushed him down on the bed and quickly straddled his waist and crashed her lips to his. His hands slid up and down her back as she grinded against his now erect penis.

When they pulled apart she said, "soooooo how was Tamara"?, he shook his head and said, "the damn woman pushed me down onto a lounge chair and wouldn't get up before I kissed her". She looked up with lust in her eyes and said, "I want you Derek", he smiled at her and said, "I want you to baby, so damn much".

She got up off him and walked over and locked his door and turned some music on and started slowly removing her clothes as she walked toward the bed". He stood up and quickly removed his clothes and walked over and picked her up and whispered, "wrap those sexy legs around my waist and hold on goddess".

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and pressed her lips against his, he walked them over and braced her against the wall as he thrusted himself inside her. Ohhhh the feeling of having her wrapped around him again felt heavenly, as they moved as one he started kissing his way from her lips to her neck, earning several moans of pleasure from Penelope".

Tamara got lonely and said, "I wonder where everybody is" so she got up and headed inside she looked in the kitchen, dining room and the viewing room before heading upstairs. Derek looked at her and said, "I love you baby, I love you so much", she raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded in and out of her and said, "I love you to Derek".

Derek smiled against her mouth as she started tightening up around him and a few deep hard thrusts later they came with each others names on their lips. He kissed her lips and said, "damn sweetness that was amazing". She ran her hands over the back of his head and said, "yes, yes it was, you don't think anybody heard do you"?, he laughed and said, "no sweetness I don't".

Derek gently sat her feet down on the floor and said, "it feels like forever since we've been together", she kissed his lips and said, "I know what you mean and it had only been like 6 hours". He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her ass and leaned in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

They looked at each other and she said, "ahhhhh crap", Derek knowing who it was said, "who is it"?, Tamara said, "it's me handsome, let me in and we can continue our little party from outside". Penelope grabbed her clothes and crashed her mouth to his and said, "get rid of her", he ran into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist and smiled at Penelope and said, "I will make this up to you", she ran her hand across his chest and whispered, "I'm counting on that".

She then disappeared into his bathroom while he said, "hang on Tamara", he opened the door and said, "sorry I was just going to get dressed, then how about we go have some dinner"?, she said, "ohhhhh just the 2 of us"?, he said, "no Tamara, the 3 of us". She ran her hand down his chest and said, "what if I tell you that you are what I want for dinner"?, he said, "Tamara I think I have made myself clear time after time over the past few weeks haven't I"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but I want you so bad and I know you want me I could tell it the way you kissed me when we were outside".

He caressed the side of her face and said, "why don't you go down and let Dave know that we will all 3 be having dinner and I'll get dressed and find Penelope and we will be down soon". She leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek and I will have you one way or another you will be mine".

He pointed his finger in her face and said, "be good Tamara, tomorrow is the finale and then everybody will know my decision", she sighed and said,  
"alright, you win, for now". Derek then watched as she walked out his door, he walked over and made sure that she headed downstairs before going into the bathroom to join Penelope.

Much to his disappointment she was already redressed and said, "she doesn't give up does she"?, he said, "unfortunately no she doesn't, I'm just glad that the finale is tomorrow". She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and said, "me to handsome, me to", he winked at her and said, "I'm sorry that you are already dressed because I was going to keep you busy for a few more minutes".

She laughed and said, "get dressed handsome, I'm going to head downstairs and join Tamara", he sighed and said, "alright sweetness, I'll join you soon". She kissed him one final time before reluctantly heading downstairs to join her opponent Tamara, Derek dropped the towel and quickly got dressed so he could once again rejoin his baby girl downstairs.


	71. Chapter 71

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 71

Penelope and Tamara were sitting and talking in the dining room when Derek came downstairs, he smiled at the girls and said, "well hello ladies and how are you both doing"? Tamara was the first to speak by saying, "I'm just fine sweetie, how are you"?, he yawned and said, "honestly, I'm worn out, that flight was exhausting".

She smiled and said, "how about after dinner I give you a full body massage"?, he shook his head and said, "nahhhhh I think I will turn in early",  
Tamara said, "but I was hoping that the 3 of us could watch a movie or maybe a swim after dinner". Derek opened his mouth to say no and Penelope said,  
"ohhhh come on handsome we only have tonight and tomorrow here at the mansion and who knows if or when we will all see each other again after the finale tomorrow night".

He laughed and said, "alright, alright a swim it is then", Tamara clapped her hands and said, "goody", Penelope rolled her eyes as she watched how Tamara was acting. Derek sat down at the table between the girls and said, "so what are we having for dinner tonight"?, Tamara shrugged her shoulders and said, "the only thing Dave would say was that it would be a surprise since it was our last night here".

A few minutes later Emily and Aaron walked into the room and Derek said, "hey Em, what are you two doing here"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh it's a little surprise". He stood up and said, "a little surprise huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and you are all going to be happy campers when you see what the surprise is".

Derek said, "any hints"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeeee but it won't be long now", Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait for the surprise Emily". Tamara leaned forward and said, "are we having a party"?, Emily laughed and said, "well you're close", she sat back and smiled as they all waited for the surprise to be unveiled.

Derek got up and walked over to Emily and said, "I need to talk to you for a minute", she nodded her head and said, "oh ok", she looked at Aaron and said, "I'll be right back". He kissed her lips gently and said, "okay beautiful", when they stepped away he said, "oohhhhhhh congrats Em, he seems like a great person".

She smiled and said, "he is Derek, he is one of the most amazing people I have ever met", he hugged her and said, "nobody deserves it more that you and me Em". Emily laughed and said, "so true my friend, so true", he leaned in and said, "are you going to give me any hints at all to what this big surprise is"?, she shook her head and said, "no but trust me you are gonna love it".

He held up his hands and said, "alright Em alright", they headed back inside and Emily said, "are you 2 ladies nervous about the finale tomorrow night"?, they looked at each other and then at her and in unison said, "yessssssssss". Emily grinned and said, "I want to wish you both the best of luck and may the woman that is most compatible with Derek win".

Tamara smiled and said to herself, "don't worry I will", she smiled at Penelope and said, "yes good luck Penelope", she smiled at Tamara and said,  
"good luck to you to Tamara". Derek smiled and said, "I have to admit that I'm a little nervous myself", Aaron walked over and said, "you don't have much longer to wait till you see who the winner will be".

Dave came to the door and got Emilys attention, she looked around and said, "I'll be right back", they all watched as she joined Dave out in the hall. She smiled at him and said, "that's great, just make sure that everything is taken care of", he laughed and said, "don't worry everything is already settled".

Emily took a deep breath as she walked back into the room and said, "tonight we are going to have a celebration, this is the last night that we will all be together in the mansion. I know that the past several weeks have been hard on everybody so tonight we are going to partyyyy", everybody laughed.

Emily looked at Penelope, Derek and Tamara and said, "we want everybody to have a great night so we have arranged a little surprise or surprises for the 3 of you". She pointed to the door and said, "Dave bring the surprises in please", everybody stood up with huge smiles on their faces when they saw what their surprises were.


	72. Chapter 72

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 72

First through the door was JJ, Henry and Reid, Henry ran across the room with his arms open squealing, "auntie P, auntie P", she got down on her knees and said, "Henryyyyyy". When she wrapped her arms around him he said, "I misseded you", she kissed the top of his head and said, "I missed you to sweetie".

Next to come inside were Fran, Sarah and Desiree, Derek ran over and wrapped his arms around them and hugged them and said, "why didn't you tell me about this"?, Sarah said, "well duhhhh baby brother, if we would have told you it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it"?, he stuck his tongue out and said, "not cool Sarah, sooooo not cool".

Finally Tamaras mom and sisters came into the room and she ran over and wrapped her arms them and said, "I'm so glad that you are here", Tonya kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "when Emily asked us to come back we were all more than happy to, we all want to be here with our family when the results come out tomorrow night in the finale".

Emily grinned and said, "alright people have fun tonight, you can go anywhere in the mansion and there will be no cameras running so feel free to do anything you want". She looked around the room and said, "feel free to use the pool, sauna, hot tub or watch movies in the viewing room", Henry looked up and smiled and said, "we tan stay wif you night"?, Penelope smiled down at the little boy and said, "yes you will be with me until late tomorrow night", he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyy".

Reid and JJ smiled as they wrapped their arms around Penelope and said, "were you surprised"?, she laughed and said, "I sure was and I can't tell you how glad I am to know that you will be her with me". Derek smiled as his mom and said, "how was your flight"?, Fran smiled and said, "it was great, we flew out right after you and Penelope left".

Derek smiled and said, "alright let's get this party startedddddd", everybody laughed as the music started, Dave brought in trays and trays of food and placed them on the tables that had been set up. Penelope looked over at Derek and winked, he smiled at her and watched as Fran walked over and wrapped the woman that she hoped would be her future daughter in law".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm glad you're all here", Fran sighed happily and said, "us to, we wanted to tell you so bad but we didn't want to ruin the surprise that Emily had worked so hard on". Henry tugged on Penelopes leg, she picked him up and said, "what's wrong honey"?, he looked at Fran and said, "who her"?, Penelope said, "this is Dereks momma".

Henry smiled and said, "hi Deweks mom", she laughed and said, "hi sweetie, are you having fun with your aunt P"?, he nodded his head and said, "wots and wots of fun". Fran smiled and said, "I'll see you later, I'll let you catch up with your family", she laughed and said, "alright Fran we will definitely talk later".

Derek looked across the room and laughed as he saw Emily and Aaron dancing, he swallowed hard and then walked over to Penelope and said, "may I have this dance"?, she looked at Henry and said, "what do you think Henry, should I dance with Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "I fank so auntie P". She handed Henry over to JJ and kissed his little cheek and said, "we will play in a little while okay", he said, "otay".

Derek took her by the hand and walked them over to where Emily and Aaron were and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I love you baby girl",  
she grinned and whispered, "not as much as I love you". Tamara watched Derek and Penelope dancing from across the room and her mom looked at her and said, "are you going to stand there and let this happen"?, she shook her head and said, "hell no".

Penelope felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the smiling face of Tamara and said, "may I cut in"?, she smiled and said, "sure", she looked at Derek and said, "we'll continue our dance later". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "count on it baby girl, count on it".

Fran walked over and put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and whispered, "it's you that he loves", she took a deep breath and said, "I know and I love him just as much". She said, "I have never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you", she smiled and said, "really"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes really now make me proud and go fight for your man".

She hugged Fran and said, "thank you", Fran winked and said, "anytime honey, anytime" and Fran, Sarah and Desiree watched as Penelope walked over and tapped Tamara on the shoulder and said, "may I cut in"?, Tamara swallowed hard and said, "of course", she then kissed Derek passionately on the lips and said, "see ya later tiger".

Tamara was all smiles as she headed back over to her mom and sisters while Derek reached out and pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "sorry about that baby". Penelope smiled and said, "don't worry about it", she waited until she made sure Tamara was looking and then she leaned in and pressed her lips against Dereks in a passionate kiss and Derek moaned against her mouth as Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Fran and the girls were all smiles as they watched Tamara, her mom and sisters storm out of the room


	73. Chapter 73

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 73

Tamara ran out onto the patio and started pacing, she was soon joined by her mom and sisters, her mom walked over and said, "honey you need to calm down". Tamara took a deep breath and said, "did you see what she just did, who the hell does she think she is to try to come between me and the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with"?, Tonya said, "don't worry honey she doesn't stand a chance against you, Derek is yours".

Tamara smiled and said, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when my name is called as the winner, she is gonna be devasted", her sisters both laughed and Anita said, "I can't wait to start making those wedding plans". Tamara grinned and said, "me either sissy and this wedding is going to be the biggest and most expensive one this town has ever seen", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek moaned as they pulled apart, he smiled and whispered, "I love you baby girl", she grinned and said, "not as much as I love you", the happy couple laughed and talked as they swayed across the floor. Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek and Penelope dancing wrapped in each others arms.

Derek looked up a few minutes later and saw Tamara and her family coming into the room, he leaned down and whispered something into Penelopes ear causing her to smile before walking across the room. He tapped Aaron on the shoulder and said, "may I cut in"?, he smiled and said, "yeah, I think I will go and see if Penelope wants to dance".

Emily smiled as Aaron kissed her lips gently before heading over to Penelope, Derek laughed and said, "it's so good to see you finally happy Em",  
she sighed happily and said, "I know it has only been a few weeks but I love him Derek, I love him so much". Derek grinned as he glanced over his shoulder and said, "I can relate, I love Penelope so much Em, so much that it hurts".

Emily hugged her friend and said, "it's about time that we get some happiness don't ya think"?, he nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Em". Aaron smiled at Penelope and said, "may I have this dance"?, she held her out hand and said, "you certainly may", they both laughed as he led her to the center of the room.

Aaron pulled her into his arms and leaned in and said, "you look so happy", she laughed and said, "so do you", he grinned and said, "touche", they both grinned. Aaron said, "so are you nervous about tomorrow"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "a little", he said, "from what I have seen you have nothing to worry about, you have this in the bag".

Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, he nodded his head as he dipped her and said, "yes really", she laughed as he pulled her up and twirled her around and around. She said, "you and Emily look like you were made for each other", he sighed happily and said, "I've never felt this way before,  
not ever".

She looked over at Derek and smiled and said, "me either Aaron, me either", they both watched as Tamara walked over to Derek and said, "may I have this dance"?, he smiled and said, "sure Tamara". Emily smiled and said, "thanks for the dance", Derek said, "anytime Em, anytime", she then walked over to where Fran and the girls were standing as she watched Aaron and Penelope dancing.

Tamara sighed as Derek wrapped his arms around her, he looked down at her and said, "are you and your family having a good time tonight"?, she then nodded her head and said, "yes it is so good that they can be here for tomorrow". Derek looked up at his mom and sisters and grinned and said, "it sure is".

After Penelope and Aaron finished their dance he wrapped his arm around Emily and said, "I've missed you beautiful", Emily grinned and said, "I missed you to handsome". Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched the happy couple head across the room, Fran put her hand on Penelopes left shoulder and said, "don't worry honey after tomorrow you and my son can be together forever".

Penelope smiled and said, "I hope so Fran, I truly hope so", Sarah and Desiree grinned as they watched Henry and JJ dancing, Desiree said, "your nephew is adorable". Penelope laughed and said, "he is one of the sweetest little boys I have ever seen", Fran leaned in and said, "speaking of babies, when am I gonna get some grandbabies from you and my baby boy"?, she blushed and said, "I'm ready whenever Derek is".

She looked down when she felt Henry tugging at her leg, she leaned over and picked him up and said, "what's wrong sweetpea"?, Henry said, "me so sweepy". She kissed his forehead and said, "is momma and daddy taking you to bed"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", she smiled and said, "well I hope you have sweet dreams and auntie P will see you in the morning".

Henry smiled and said, "nightie night", she grinned and said, "nighty night honey, I love you", he smiled as he laid his head down on Reids shoulder and said, "I lub you to". JJ smiled and said, "tonight was amazing Garcie, we'll probably go ahead and turn in", Penelope hugged her friends and said, "alright guys, thanks for coming back and I'll see you in the morning".

They all waved as they headed out of the room, Fran smiled and said, "I want 4 or 5 grandbabies just like that", Penelope laughed and said, "I would love a house filled with babies". Fran grinned and said, "you are going to make a great mom for my grandbabies", Penelope hugged Fran and said, "thanks Fran".

After Tamara and Dereks dance ended she kissed his cheek and said, "thanks for the dance, we are all going to head up to bed, it has been a long day and tomorow is going to be even longer". Derek smiled and said, "good night Tamara", she sighed happily and said, "goodnight my love, sweet dreams", Derek then watched as Tamara and her family headed out of the room.

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "how about I walk you to your room sweetness"?, she winked at him and said, "that is the best offer I have had all night". They both laughed as they headed out of the room, Sarah and Desiree kissed their mom on the cheek and Sarah said, "we are going to turn in to momma, have a good night and we'll see you in the morning".

Fran smiled and said, "goodnight babies", after the girls were gone she walked over and started cleaning up the mess, she grinned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when Dave said, "I thought they would never leave", she sighed happily as he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Dave said, "I missed you", she smiled and said, "I missed you to", he kissed her lips passionately as they danced their way across the floor.


	74. Chapter 74

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 74

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes with a huge smile on her face, she was in a mansion with her family and the man she hopes to spend the rest of his life with and she couldn't be happier. She took a deep breath when there was a knock at the door, she smiled and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Dave.

He smiled and said, "since today is the last breakfast I've got everything set up in the breakfast bar", she smiled and said, "thank you so much for everything you've done to make me feel so at home". Dave laughed and said, "it was a pleasure to help you Ms. Penelope", she grinned and said, "is anybody else up yet"?, he nodded his head and said, "everybody is up and downstairs waiting on you".

She said, "I'll get dressed and be down in a few minutes", he smiled and said, "I'll let them know", he then turned and started to head toward the door and she said, "Dave", he turned and said, "yes"?, she said, "Fran is a great woman and the two of you make a great couple". He laughed and said,  
"how did you know"?, she said, "I know what it's like to be in love and it is so obvious that you and Fran are together".

Dave walked back over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "we are planning on telling the kids after the finale", she smiled and said, "your secret is safe with me Dave, I promise". He winked at her and said, "thank you" before heading out of the room, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a comfortable outfit and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

Derek was sitting and talking to his mom and sisters when Penelope walked into the room, he stood up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "good morning beautiful, how did you sleep"?, she said, "morning to you to handsome and I slept amazing lastnight". She smiled at Tamara and said, "good morning Tamara, I hope that you slept well lastnight".

She nodded her head and said, "I did thank you", Henry jumped into Penelopes arms and kissed her cheek and said, "tan we pway in da water afer we eat"?, she laughed and said, "what did your momma and daddy say"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "we told him it was fine with us if it was okay with you".

She kissed his cheek and said, "swimming it is", Henry clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy", JJ said, "but you have to eat all of your breakfast little man". He nodded his head and said, "me will momma", the next 45 minutes or so were spent with everybody enjoying a delicious meal together,  
one that would be the last one with them all together at the mansion.

After breakfast everybody headed upstairs and changed into their bathing suits and one by one made their way outside toward the pool, Derek wanted no he needed to touch Penelope so he slipped inside her room and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She walked over and was putting her robe on and she gasped in surprise when she felt his lips on her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him gently bit down on her creamy skin, he then twirled her around and crashed his lips to hers, she then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Their tongues battled for control for a few seconds before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you so much", she smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with". He put her hands in his and said, "I want that to baby girl, I want that more than anything else in this world".

He smiled and said, "when we go back down I'm going to be making an announcement", she looked up at him and said, "you are huh"?, he nodded his head adn said, "uh huh". She kissed his lips and said, "and what would that announcement be"?, he said, "I'm going to announce that at the finale tonight I'm going to propose to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with".

She covered her mouth and said, "oh my god Derek", he kissed her lips gently and said, "tonight everybody will know just how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I better go but I'll see you outside", she nodded her head and said, "that you will my love, that you will", he then turned and headed out of her room.

She covered her mouth and said, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe this", she felt her heart racing as she put her robe on and quickly headed out her door so that she could join everybody outside. when she got outside she glanced over at Derek who winked at her as he walked over to stand between her and Tamara.

He cleared his throat and said, "excuse me everybody but I have an announcement to make", everybody looked at him and smiled as they waited on him to speak. He smiled and said, "tonight at the finale I am going to ask the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with to marry me". Tamara and Penelope gasped and Tamara said, "really Derek, you are really going to propose tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes really, before this night is over I'm going to be engaged to the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Tamaras mom and sisters smiled at each other just knowing that tonight Derek was going to make Tamara his finacee while Sarah, Desiree and Fran all smiled knowing that Derek was finally going to get the happiness he deserves with Penelope. Henry smiled and said, "tan we pway in da water now"?,  
Penelope grinned and said, "we sure can".

Henry said, "yayyyy" as Reid picked him up and jumped into the water, thus starting an afternoon of fun for everybody at the mansion


	75. Chapter 75

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 75

The afternoon was filled with laughs and smiles as everybody spent their last together splashing around in the huge swimming pool, Derek was currently floating on a float between Penelope and Tamara with a huge smile on his face. Tamara thought that the smile was because of her but Derek knew the real reason was because in a few hours he would be asking his baby girl to marry him.

Henry laughed as Penelope splashed water on him, he flopped his arms and said, "I lub you", Penelope grinned and said, "I love you to sweetie", JJ said, "Henry honey it's time for us to get out and get cleaned up". He wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "me see you waiter aunt P"?, she kissed the little boy and said, "see you later honey".

JJ and Reid smiled as they swam over to the side and climbed out, Tamara smiled at Derek and said, "I'll see you later my love", she then kissed him on the lips before swimming off to join her family as they all got out of the pool. Fran smiled and said, "we'll see you later baby boy", he nodded his head and said, "see you later momma".

Penelope smiled as Derek leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you and I'll see you in a little bit", she sighed happily and said, "I love you Derek and I'll see you soon". She then swam over to the steps and climbed out and waved one final time before turning and heading inside to get dressed for the finale.

Derek climbed out of the pool and took a deep breath before drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked around the grounds again before heading inside and up the stairs. Penelope walked into her room and closed the door and couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of spending the rest of her life with Derek.

Tamara, her mom and sisters were all getting ready in Tamaras room because they wanted to help Tamara get ready for her proposal, She decided to wear a beautiful blue and white dress for the finale. She wanted to make sure that the fans saw how beautiful her and Derek were together and she just knew that the fans would make the right choice and pick her.

Derek was going though his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for the finale, he wanted to look good and be comfortable at the same time. After looking though his closet for almost half an hour he decided on a pair of black dress slacks and a white pullover, as he put his clothes on he couldn't help but wonder what Penelope was doing.

Penelope finally decided on what she wanted to wear after almost an hour of looking in her closet, she decided on a black and white strapless sun dress and white sandals. As she put her clothes on she was getting very nervous, in a an hour the finale would be starting and then everybody would know who Derek was going to pick.

She loved him with all her heart, it was like they were born for each other, when they were together nothing else or nobody else mattered and soon she would be sitting on a couch with Derek and Tamara as america voices it's choice for his true soul mate. She decided to wear her hair partly up like she did on one of their dates because Derek liked it when she wore her hair that way.

Emily was downstairs working to get the last minute things taken care of, she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, she was making sure that the montages were up and ready to roll. She was looking over the set for the final time when she felt two arms wrap snuggly around her, she smiled and said, "I missed you Mr. Hotchner".

He turned her around and pressed his lips against hers and said, "and I've missed you to Ms. Prentiss", she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and when he deepened the kiss she moaned. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Em".

Emily smiled and said, "I love you to Aaron, I've never felt this way before, not ever", he intertwined their fingers and said, "I know what you mean, I've never felt this way before either". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "are you nervous about the finale tonight"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah a little".

He kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "don't be nervous beautiful, everything is going to go perfectly tonight, I just know it". She brushed her lips against his and said, "are you going to be here with me for the finale"?, he nodded his head and said, "there is no other place I would rather be than here with you".

He leaned in for another kiss when Erin cleared her throat, Emily smiled and said, "are you ready for the finale"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"I'm more than ready, how about you"?, she laughed and said, "everything is set and ready to go". Emily took a deep breath and said, "well it's almost show time, I guess we better get everybody down here".

As Emily made her way toward the staircase she saw everybody making their way down to her, she smiled and said, "alright we are going to have the finale in the huge living room off from the viewing room". Fran smiled and said, "do you need any help setting anything up honey"?, Emily shook her head and said, "no everything is ready but thank you for the offer".

Fran took a deep breath as she followed the girls into the room, when they got there Tamara and her family were already there and sitting down in their seats. They made their way over and sat down and waited for Derek and Penelope to make their appearance, Derek came into the room first and sat down and when Penelope walked into the room a smile covered his face.

Erin grinned and said, "alright, is everybody ready for the finale"?, everybody in unison said, "yessssss", she turned around to face the cameras as the cameraman was giving her the final countdown. When he pointed at her she said, "welcome ladies and gentlemen to the finale of Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan".

Erin said, "I hope that everybody is ready for a night filled with laughter and smiles as we see just who is Derek Morgans soulmate", she pointed at the girls and said, "will america and Derek pick Tamara Barnes orrrrrrr Penelope Garcia"?, she motioned to both girls and said, "by the end of the night we will see exactly that", as the show went off for a commercial the camera panned to everybody sitting behind Derek and the girls and the last thing the fans got to see was Derek looking at Penelope and Tamara before the screen went black.


	76. Chapter 76

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 76

When the commercial break ended Erin said, "welcome back everybody to the finale of Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan", she looked around and smiled as she introduced everybody one by one. When the introductions were all done she looked at the cameras and said, "first we are going to show you the fans how Derek and Tamara spent their weekend together in Chicago".

Derek took a deep breath as the monitor was filled with pictures and movies of how he spent his weekend with Tamara, fans got to see the places that they went to and got to see them laughing and talking as they made their way through the city. They also got to watch as Dereks family and friends got their chance to meet and get to know Tamara.

Penelope took a deep breath and watched as Tamara had her arms and lips on Derek at every chance she could and when she glanced over at Tamara she saw a huge smile of victory on her face. When the clips of their weekend together was over Erin smiled and said, "well Tamara tell us did you have fun in Chicago with Derek"?, she smiled as she opened her mouth to talk.

She intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "the weekend was amazinggggggg and his family and friends were the sweetest people you could ever want to meet". Erin said, "if you are picked to be Dereks soulmate what kind of husband and father do you think he will be"?, she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "he will be without a doubt the best husband and father in the world".

Erin looked at the camera and said, "when we come back you the fans will get to see how Derek and Penelope spent their weekend in Chicago" and as the picture faded the fans got to see Derek reach over and put Penelopes hand in his. Tamara looked around at her mom and smiled before taking a deep breath as the commercial break ended.

Erin said, "welcome back and now it's time for everybody to get to see how Derek and Penelope spent their weekend in Chicago", everybody watched as the monitors were filled with movies of Penelope getting to meet Dereks mom and sisters. They got to see how well everybody was getting along, they then got to watch as Derek and Penelope made their way through the city.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they watched Penelope and his friends get along at the party, they watched as Derek happily wrapped his arms around Penelope and how loving he was when they kissed. When their clips were over Erin looked at her and said, "Penelope did you have fun in Chicago with Derek"?, she nodded her head and said, "I had an amazing time there with him, I loved every second".

Penelope smiled when Erin said, "if you are picked to be Dereks soulmate what kind of husband and father do you think he will be"?, she sighed ever so happily and said, "he will make an amazing husband and father of that I have no doubt". Erin looked up and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen when we come back we will get a chance to talk to Dereks mom and sisters" and everybody smiled as the monitors went to black.

Fran smiled as she looked at the girls and said, "how do you girls think it's going so far"?, Desiree whispered, "Penelope all the way momma", Sarah nodded her head and said, "yeah Penelope all the way momma". As the commercial break ended Erin said, "welcome back and now it's time for us to meet the women that know Derek best, his mom and sisters".

The camera panned back to Fran and watched as Erin said, "Mrs. Morgan, in your opinion how did both weekends go"?, she smiled and said, "I think they both went very well. Fran looked at Derek and said, "it was great to see my baby boy so happy and both girls got along nicely with my baby boys friends".

Erin said, "in a few minutes we are going to get your pick for your sons soulmate, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm definitely ready". Erin looked at the camera and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen now it's your time to pick who you think is more suited as Dereks soulmate,  
will it be Tamara orrrrrrrrr Penelope"?, she motioned to each girl as the numbers appeared under their picture.

Erin said, "since this is the finale voting is only open for 30 minutes so make those votes count everybody", she then said, "when we come back we will talk to the man of the hour himself Derek Morgan". Tamara smiled and shifted in her seat as the monitors all went to black as they headed out for a commercial break.


	77. Chapter 77

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 77

When they came back from commercial break Erin smiled as she looked at Derek and said, "alright Derek, what can you tell us about both of these beautiful women"?, he smiled and said, "they are both amazing, loving and caring women and any man would be lucky to have them in his life". Erin said, "can you see yourself married to one of these women"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure can Erin, I sure can".

Tamara smiled as she glanced over to her mom, Tonya winked at her as if to say you got this baby, you got this, Erin took a deep breath and said,  
"did you have a great time with both ladies on your weekends in Chicago"?, he nodded his head and said, "both weekends were great, we all had a lot of fun as we toured the city together".

Penelope couldn't help but smile when Derek quickly winked at her, Erin said, "what are your plans after todays results"?, he sighed happily and said, "well let's just say that I have a surprise for one of these ladies tonight". Erin said, "any hints on what the surprise is"?, he shook his head and said, "nope not yet, you will have to wait and see".

Erin laughed and said, "alright, fair enough but one final question", he nodded his head and said, "alright", she said, "are you nervous about the final results tonight"?, he shook his head and said, "not a bit, I think it is obvious who america will pick, they see how compatible I am with this lady and I know that they will make the right choice".

Erin fanned herself and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen when we come back from our final commercial break we are going to see the final results and see who is Derek Morgans soulmate". The camera panned around to see nothing but smiles on the faces of everybody as the camera faded out for the final break.

Aaron kissed the side of Emilys neck and whispered, "Emily Prentiss will you marry me"?, she looked at him and said, "wh wh what did you just say Aaron"?, he smiled and said, "I said, Emily Prentiss will you marry me, I know that we haven't know each other long but", she crashed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "yes, yes, yes".

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and slid it on her finger and said, "I know it isn't much but", she kissed his lips gently and said, "It's beautiful and I love it". She then smiled down at him and said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner", he smiled as he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips again and said, "I love you", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Aaron". They both looked up as the heard the final countdown start, when the countdown was over Erin said, "welcome back everybody and now it's time to get the tally on what america thinks".

She was handed a piece of paper and said, "first we want to get the final word from Dereks mom and sisters", she looked at Fran and the girls and said, "who is your choice for Dereks true soulmate"?, they looked at each other and smiled and in unison all three said, "Penelopeeeeeee". Erin laughed and said, "alright so Dereks family has chosen Penelope and now we are going to see who america picked before we get the final vote from the one and only Derek Morgan".

She said, "the tallies are 70% to 30% and americas choice isssssssss", Penelope and Tamara both took a deep breath as they waited for Erin to announce the winner. She smiled and said, "congratulations Penelope you are americas choice for Dereks true soulmate", she covered her face with her hands as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Erin looked at Derek and said, "now Derek it's time for your choice"?, he stood up and pulled a box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope Garcia, you are an amazing woman, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". She wiped away the tears as Derek said, "Penelope Garcia, will you marry me"?, she leaned down and kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "yes Derek,  
yes of course I'll marry you".

He slid the ring on her finger and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together". Erin smiled and said, "there you have it ladies and gentlemen the answer to the question, who wants to marry Derek Morgan has been answered and the answer is Penelope Garcia".

Tamara stormed off the set with her mom and sisters right behind her, Henry clapped his hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyyy auntie P" as Derek pulled Penelope into another passionate kiss.


	78. Chapter 78

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 78

When Derek and Penelope pulled apart Penelope smiled and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that I'm engaged to the most amazing man I have ever met". He laughed and said, "I think I am the lucky one here, I am getting the whole package, a woman that is kind, loving, devoted and an amazing lover".

Penelope blushed as Fran walked over and hugged her and said, "so how does it feel"?, she smiled and said, "I can't believe it, I just can't believe that I'm getting married". JJ laughed and said, "believe it Garcie", JJ hugged her friend and said, "we need to get started on those wedding plans girlie".

Penelope said, "don't you think it's a little to soon, we just got engaged a few minutes ago", Derek said, "I would marry you right now if I could beautiful". Fran said, "I just had a great idea", Derek said, "what's that momma"?, she said, "why don't the two of you get married in my garden, I mean that thing is huge".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think sweetness"?, she kissed his lips and said, "the sooner we get married the better as far as I'm concerned". Fran said, "that's great, why don't the two or 5 of you come home with us and we can get started with those arrangements", Penelope laughed and said, "count me in, what about you Jayje"?, she said, "we can come out this weekend because Spence has a 4 day weekend".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great", Sarah and Desiree hugged her and said, "welcome to the family girlie", Penelope laughed and said, "thanks for having me". Desiree said, "you've done something that no other girl has been able to do", Penelope said, "I have, what's that"?, Desi laughed and said, "you got him to fall head over heels in love with you".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "she is my baby girl and she is stuck with me forever", she grinned and said, "forever is a great place to start handsome". They looked at the door just in time to see Tamara and her family walking out the front door, Derek smiled and said, "do you think that she finally got the point"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "I hope so because you're mine and the sooner she accepts it the better".

Derek growled and said, "I love it when you get all possessive on me", she laughed and said, "I don't play well with others, you're mine and I won't share you". Derek kissed her lips and said, "that's good because I don't want anybody else, you're it for me sweetness, you are my one and always,  
you are my forever", she grinned as she pressed her lips against his.

Emily walked over and hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "congratulations you two", Derek glanced down at her hand and said, "it looks like we aren't the only two here getting married". She held up her hand and said, "yeah, Aaron asked me a few minutes ago and I said yes, can you believe it"?, he smiled and said, "you deserve some happiness Em".

Aaron smiled and said, "I can't wait to get a wedding band on that beautiful finger", Emily grinned and said, "how long of an engagement would you like"?, he said, "the shorter the better". She laughed and said, "seriously"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes seriously", Fran laughed and said,  
"I have a great idea".

Emily said, "and what idea is that"?, she said, "what about a double wedding"?, Emily said, "ohhhhh I don't know, I don't want to take anything away from Derek and Penelopes wedding". Penelope said, "I love the idea of a double wedding, come on Emily", she looked up at Aaron and said, "what do you think"?, he smiled and said, "a double wedding is fine with me, I just need to let my momma meet you first".

Emily said, "is that offer still open to fly out tonight"?, he said, "it sure is", she hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "we'll meet you at your moms in a couple of days". Derek laughed and said, "alright Em, have fun and we'll see you then", everybody then watched as Emily and Aaron made their way out of the room.

Henry squealed, "auntie P, auntie P", she held out her arms and said, "what is it pumpkin"?, he said, "are you dona mawwy Dewek"?, she kissed him on the top of the head and said, "I sure am, what do you think about that"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyy, me dona hab an unca Dewek,  
did you heaw dat momma"?, JJ laughed and said, "I sure did baby".

Fran smiled and said, "how about we all head over to Dereks place for a celebratory dinner"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me", Fran said, "baby boy is it okay if I invite somebody over"?, he hugged her and said, "momma you can invite anybody over that you want". She smiled and said, "that's good because I would like to bring my boyfriend".

He looked at her and said, "boyfriend, what boyfriend"?, Dave walked over and hugged her and kissed her gently on the lips and Fran said, "Dave and I have been dating secretely for a little while". Derek smiled and said, "momma as long as you're happy, I'm happy", everybody laughed as they all headed out of the house and towards the biggest prewedding celebration the state has ever seen.


	79. Chapter 79

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 79

About half an hour later Tamara runs into her place with tears streaming down her face, her mom and sisters were right on her heels, once they were inside her mom walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry honey". Tamara pulled back and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, HOW COULD I LOSE TO THAT FAT BITCH"?, Tonya said, "baby you need to calm down".

Tamara laughed and said, "NO MOM WHAT I NEED IS TO BECOME MRS. DEREK FREAKING MORGAN", Tonya opened her mouth to say something and Tamara held up her hand and said, "please for tonight just go, I need some time alone to think". Tonya hugged her daughter and said, "but honey", Tamara looked up at her and said, "please momma, I need time to think", Tonya smiled at her daughter as she caressed her cheek and said, "you know where we'll be if you need us".

Tamara nodded her head and smiled as her mom and sisters headed toward the door, once they were gone the smile left her face and she collapsed on the couch and said, "you will be mine Derek Morgan, there is no way that the american people voted for that, for that, that fat bitch when they had me the model of perfection standing before them".

Tamara walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka and got a glass and headed toward the couch, tonight she needed this, she needed top forget about the pain she felt and then tomorrow, tomorrow she would start planning a way to get Derek back because if there was one thing she was sure of it was that her and Derek were destined to be together.

Derek intertwined fingers with his finacee as they all walked into his house, he couldn't believe it he was finally going to get the life he had always wanted. He looked down at her and smiled knowing that he was going to marry the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and hopefully soon after that there would be little ones running around, just thinking about her growing big with his child made him smile.

As they all gathered around the couch Derek popped the champagne and poured all of their glasses full and said, "here's to the best thing that has ever happened to me, here's to my baby girl Penelope". Everybody tapped their glasses and said, "to Penelope" before taking a sip of their chilled champagne.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "I love you Ms. soon to be Mrs. Derek Morgan", she laughed and said, "and I love you my soon to be husband". Fran smiled and said, "how about we start making wedding plans while we are waiting on the food to arrive", Penelope hugged her future mother in law and said, "I love that idea Fran".

Derek smiled and said, "how about chinese", everybody grinned and said, "yesssss", Derek grinned as he grabbed his cell and headed toward the kitchen to order their food. Fran, JJ, the girls and Penelope sat down on the couch and Fran said, "do you know what kind of dress you want"?, she said,  
"I want to go traditional all the way".

JJ said, "she has always dreamed of a big traditional wedding", Fran smiled and said, "if that is what my future daughter in law and the mother of my future grandbabies want then that is what she is going to get". Penelope said, "I can close my eyes and see everything right down to the color of my flowers".

Fran handed her a piece of paper and a pen and said, "we need to write all of this stuff down so that when we get back to Chicago we will know what we are working with". Penelope took the pen and paper in her hand and started writing everything down for her dream wedding and when Derek walked into the room and saw the huge smile on his baby girls face he sighed happily as he walked over to join Reid who was now holding a sleeping Henry and Dave who couldn't keep his eyes off of Fran.

Derek put his hand on Dave's shoulder and said, "I only ask a few things Dave", he looked a Derek and said, "anything", Derek said ,"just love her and keep her happy". Dave smiled and said, "I will love her and keep her happy as long as I live, I love your mom Derek, she is the most amazing woman I have ever met".

Derek looked over at Penelope and knew exactly what Dave was saying because he didn't know what he would do without his baby girl now that he has her in his life. Reid smiled and said, "is it alright if I lay him down"?, Derek said, "oh yeah sure, there is a bedroom right off from the kitchen the second door on the left".

Reid smiled as he carried his sleeping son down the hall and as Derek watched Reid holding his son he couldn't wait till he got to hold his children in his arms. He looked over at Penelope and sighed because he couldn't wait to get married to Penelope and have a house filled with their beautiful children".

He was pulled from his thoughts by someone knocking at the door, he walked over and paid for the food and after the door was closed he said, "come on guys, foods here". Penelope put her paper and pen down and stood up and walked over and intertwined fingers with her fiancee, her fiancee those are two words that she would never tire of hearing or saying and the other two words are her husband and in a few days she would be the lifelong wife of Mr. Derek Morgan and she couldn't wait".

As they headed into the kitchen Derek kissed her temple and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you so much to handsome". The friends all laughed and talked for most of the night before deciding to call it a night but Derek had other plans for after him and his baby girl were alone.

After his mom and sisters went up for bed Derek and Penelope laid down in front of the huge fireplace and one thing led to another and soon they were making mad and very passionate love for the first time as an engaged couple.


	80. Chapter 80

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 80

The next morning Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, she was engaged, she still couldn't believe it she was going to be marrying the Derek Morgan in a few days and she couldn't wait. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "morning beautiful", she looked up at him and she said,  
"I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "ohhhhh I'll be looking forward to that".

His hands slid down her body and just as he started massaging her breasts his cell started ringing, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm going to let that ring". He leaned down and started kissing her neck and when the phone wouldn't stop ringing he said, "shitttttttt" and picked the phone up and said, "hello".

Fran smiled and said, "good morning baby boy", he said, "morning momma, how are you, wait where are you"?, she laughed and said, "me and the girls ran out to grab breakfast for everybody and we are picking Dave up on the way back". Derek grinned and said, "you really love him don't you"?, Fran sighed happily and said, "baby boy I haven't felt like this since your father".

Derek said, "it's like I told you lastnight momma as long as you're happy I'm happy", Fran said, "thanks honey but may I make a suggestion"?, he rubbed his eyes and said, "yeah sure". Fran said, "if I were the two of you I would get dressed because JJ just called me and said that they are all on the way over to your place".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when he heard a knock at the door, Penelope jumped up and grabbed her clothes and headed through the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom. Derek said, "I gotta go momma, see you when you get here and please be careful", Fran said, "I'm always careful baby and I love you".

Derek said, "love you to momma", after the call ended he jumped up and threw his clothes on and said, "hang on I'm coming as he headed toward the door. He opened the door and smiled when Henry wrapped his arms around Dereks leg and said, "hewwo unca Dewwk", Derek laughed and said, "hello to you to Henry".

JJ and Reid walked into the house and JJ said, "where's Garcie"?, Derek said, "uhhhhh she's getting dressed", JJ grinned and said, "ohhhh I'm so so sorry are we to early"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no not at all, we were up late lastnight and overslept this morning". Penelope walked into the room and said, "good morning my lovelies".

Derek said, "momma just called and said that her and the girls are picking up Dave and our breakfast and will be here soon", Henry smiled and said,  
"tan I watch mobies"?, Derek smiled and said, "sure, well that is if your mom and dad say it's alright". JJ rubbed the top of his head and said, "yes you can watch movies but you have to be a good boy".

Henry smiled and said, "me be dood momma" before running across the room with Derek right behind him, Henry crawled up on the couch and watched as Derek pulled up Nemo on the tv and said, "do you like to watch Nemo"?, he clapped his hands and said, "me lub Memmo". Derek smiled and said, "there you go little man" before heading over to join the rest of the gang.

Derek was talking to Dave and Reid when his cell started ringing, he pulled it out and smiled when he saw Emily's name on the ID, he clicked talk and said, "good morning Em, how are you"?, she laughed and said, "I'm amazing how about you"?, he grinned as he looked over at Penelope and said,  
"I've never been better Em, never ever been better".

Emily laughed and said, "turn your computer on I need to have a face to face with Penelope", Derek said, "okay, give me a few minutes to get it set up". She grinned and said, "will do buckaroo", he laughed and said, "wow Em, you really are in love aren't you"?, she sighed happily and said,  
"I'm so in love that I tingle all over just thinking about him".

Derek smiled and said, "same here Em, same here", he plugged up his computer and turned on his skype and said, "well helloooooooo Em", she laughed and said, "well helloooooo yourself". Derek smiled and said, "I'll talk to you later Em and let you and the girls start talking about the wedding plans".

Emily smiled and said, "okay my friend, we will talk later", seconds later the call ended and Derek said, "hey baby girl Em is on the computer and she is needing to skype with you about wedding plans". Penelope grinned as she strolled across the floor and when she sat down in front of the computer Emily said, "girllllllllll I have found the perfect dress", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh so have I, so have I".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head before heading back across the room, on his way he passed JJ who was carrying the list of things for the laughed and shook his head as he started talking to Dave and Reid, as he glanced over at his future wife he knew that their lives would be filled with love, joy, happiness and hopefully lots and lots of kids.


	81. Chapter 81

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 81

Tamara opened her eyes to the blinding light that was blarring through her curtains, she covered her eyes with her hand and said, "ahhhhh damnit I thought I closed those stupid curtains". She laid there for a second before she jumped up and ran though the house, she dropped to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She closed her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh god I think I'm dying", she heard laughing and she turned around to see herself standing there, she said,  
"ohhhhhhh shut up you're the dumbass that drunk all this shit". She pointed her inger at herself and said, "nah nah nah, if you remember it was me that tried to get you to stop drinking lastnight".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, "I'm not in the mood for you today", she laughed and said, "well that's to damn bad isn't it Ms. I got this thing in the bag Barnes". Tamara stood up and got a cloth and wet it with cool water and wiped her face and mouth off and said, "but it should have been me, it should have been me".

Tamara laughed at herself and said, "ohhhh boo hoo, poor pathetic Tamara", she took a deep breath and said, "don't worry it isn't over, she hasn't won just yet". She smiled and said, "I'm going to get him back, just you wait and see", the figment that was standing in front of her said, "no you won't because he truly loves Penelope".

Tamara said, "shut up, shut the hell up, you are suppose to be on my side", the figment said, "now why would I want to be on the losing side of this deal, it seems to me like Penelope is in the drivers seat now". Tamara said, "that wedding isn't going to take place and I can promise you that",  
the figment laughed and said, "we'll see Tam, we'll see" and then she disappeared, Tamara took a deep breath and said, "thank god she's gone, now I can start planning how to stop that damn wedding".

Fran, Dave and the girls are all smiles as they walk into the house and head into the kitchen, Desiree said, "come on guys breakfast is ready", Derek said, "we'll be right there little sister". Derek walked over to JJ and Penelope and said, "ladies breakfast is here", Emily laughed and said, "I will be there late Thursday night and we can finalize the plans".

Penelope grinned and said, "how's Aarons mom"?, Emily smiled and said, "ohhhhh she's wonderful and such a huge help, she is the one that found the amazing dress I showed the two of you ladies earlier". Penelope said, "she definitley has good taste", Emily nodded her head in agreement and said,  
"I'll see everybody tomorrow night".

When the screen went black Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "come on gorgeous let's eat", she stood up and kissed his lips gently and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way". When the happy couple walked into the kitchen they both said, "wowwwww" in unison as they saw the table that was filled with delicious food.

After breakfast Henry plopped down in Dereks lap and said, "tan we go pway in da yawd"?, Derek said, "we sure can", Henry laughed as he jumped down and ran to the sliding doors. JJ laughed and said, "I hope you know that you have made a friend for life in that one", Derek smiled and said, "he has one here in me to, he is an amazing little boy and I hope that me and sweetness have a house filled with little ones just like him".

Reid smiled and said, "the first time that you get to hold your baby, your heart just melts, there is nothing else in this world like it", Derek said, "I can hardly wait". Penelope walked over and said, "you can hardly wait for what handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "to have a house filled with little ones like Henry".

She grinned and said, "sooooooo how many kids are you wanting exactly"?, he tapped his finger on his chin and said, "at least 4 or 5", she put her hands on her hips and said, "Derek Michael Morgan". He kissed her lips and said, "Penelope Marie Garcia soon to be Morgan". She said, "I bet that you are wanting all boys huh"?, he said, "ohhhh no I want both, I want boys and girls to spoil rotten".

As he opened the sliding glass doors Henry squealed with delight as he took off running across the yard with Derek right behind him, Reid looked at Penelope and said, "he is going to be such a great dad". Penelope smiled and said, "that he is Spencer, that he is", she sighed happily as she watched Derek chasing Henry around in the yard.


	82. Chapter 82

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 82

The next couple of days flew by and now Emily was home and all of the arrangements for the double wedding were now complete and both happy couples were now sitting happily with their fingers intertwined as the private plane they were riding lifted off of the tarmac. Aaron looked over at his fiancee and said, "how are you feeling gorgeous"?, she smiled and said, "doing good, a little nervous but good".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "just think that by this time tomrrow we will be married", she wiggled her eyes and said,  
"and then you are stuck with me forever". He laughed and said, "forever is a great place to start", she sighed happily as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "are you ready to be Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am definitely ready", she took a deep breath and he said, "are you nervous about tomorrow"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am but I know that by this time tomorrow that we will be husband and wife".

Emily looked at Aaron and said, "there is one thing that both Penelope and I have both forgotten about", Aaron said, "and what would that be my beautiful fiancee"?, she laughed and said, "well we don't have anybody to walk us both down the aisle". She unbuckled and said, "I'll be right back my love".

Penelope looked up when she saw Emily walking up to her and said, "what's up girlie"?, Emily said, "there is something about the wedding that we forgot to do". She said, "there was, what was it"?, she said, "we don't have anybody to walk us up the aisle to our grooms", Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhh my god Em you're right".

Derek smiled and said, "I have an idea", Penelope smiled and said, "and what would that be handsome"?, he pointed over to Dave who was sitting with Fran and the girls and said, "why don't you both ask Dave to walk you". Penelope and Emily looked at each other and smiled and Emily said, "that is a great idea".

Penelope unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I'll be right back", he smiled and watched as Emily and Penelope headed across the plane to Dave. He looked up and said, "is there something wrong girls"?, Penelope smiled and said, "Em and I have a question for you Dave".

He looked up and said, "okay, shoot", Emily bit down on her lip and said, "Penelope and I were wondering if you would walk us both down the aisle tomorrow". He smiled and said, "I would be honored to escort you two beautiful ladies up to these two very lucky young men", both girls leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and in unison said, "thanks Dave".

He sighed happily and said, "you are both very welcome", Penelope smiled and said, "we will let you get back to whatever you were doing but before we go, thanks again Dave". He watched as the girls walked back over and sat down with Aaron and Derek and the rest of the trip was filled with joy and laughter.

The ride from the airport to Frans only took about 20 minutes and when they walked inside Fran said, "now I want you to come out into the back yard and see what you think about how the garden is decorated". Everybody headed outside into the back yard and when Penelope and Emily saw how beautiful the entire back yard was they smiled and in unison said, "it's beautiful".

They walked around and looked at the flowers, the tables, the archway and the tables were decorated for the reception, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "well baby, what do you think"?, she wiped away the tears that was streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love it Derek, it's how I always dreamed it would be".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I want everything to be perfect for our wedding tomorrow", she intertwined their fingers and said, "as long as I get to marry you everything will be perfect". Meanwhile across the street Tamara and her mom were sitting and watching everything from the front seat of the car.

Tamara said, "by this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan and that's a promise", Tonya and Tamara sat there smiling as they watched the wedding party walking around in the back yard.


	83. Chapter 83

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 83

The next morning came and Penelope and Emily were nervous wrecks, Fran, Desi, Sarah and JJ walked into the room and JJ said, "good morning, how are you two ladies today"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, nervous but fine". Emily nodded her head and said, "I'm with Penelope on this one".

JJ laughed and said, "come on Garcie you remember how nervous I was on my wedding day to Spence don't ya"?, Penelope laughed and said, "yeah you were so nervous that you forgot to put your shoes on". Emily looked at JJ and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep and I almost forgot my vows to".

Emily said, "I wonder if Derek and Aaron are as nervous as we are"?, Fran, Sarah and Desiree laughed and in unison said, "yesssssss", Penelope said,  
"have you talked to them this morning"?, Fran said, "I just got off the phone with Dave and both men are as nervous as you are, right now Reid is helping both men remember how to breathe".

Sarah said, "they will be on there way in a few minutes", Fran said, "would you girls like something to eat"?, they both grabbed their stomachs and said, "no thank you". JJ said, "how about some tea and toast, that way you will have something on your stomachs"?, they looked at each other and then at Fran and said, "maybe some tea and toast please".

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "where's Erin, she should have been here by now"?, Emily said, "she just called me a few minutes ago and said that she was stuck in traffic but she was only a few minutes away". Penelope smiled and as she turned to walk across the room Erin walked through the door and said, "sorry, sorry, sorry but traffic was a bear".

Fran hugged both girls and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes", JJ grinned and said, "Garcie have you decided how you want to wear your hair"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "since I have a veil I was thinking about leaving it down". Desiree said, "are you ready to become a Morgan today Penelope"?, she smiled and said, "more than ready Desiree, more than ready".

There was a knock at the door and Emily said, "who is it"?, she smiled when she heard Aarons mom on the other side of the door, she said, "come in Mrs. Hotchner". The door opened and she stepped inside and said, "honey what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Hotchner"?, Emily laughed and said, "I'm sorry I forgot".

Emily grinned and said, "how are you doing this morning Eliza"?, she hugged Emily and said, "wonderful sweetie, simply wonderful because today our family gains an amazing young woman". Emily wiped tears away and said, "thank you so much for saying that", Eliza said, "honey it's the truth, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my son and he is a lucky man to have you in his life".

Fran walked into the room with a tray with tea and toast for the nervous brides and smiled and said, "good morning Eliza, how did you sleep"?, she grinned and said, "I slept like a baby lastnight, thank you". Fran smiled as she handed the girls their cups and said, "here you go girls and after you get finished we need to start getting you ready", the two girls nodded their heads in agreement as they picked up their cups to take a drink of their tea.

Penelope said, "where's my little man this morning"?, JJ said, "he's with his daddy this morning, he stayed with the men lastnight at the hotel",  
Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to see him today". JJ said, "he looks so cute in that tux Garcie". Penelope laughed and said, "awwwww I bet he is adorable".

JJ smiled and said, "you would win that bet", Fran said, "Tony called and the gang will be here in about half an hour, the baby is teething this morning sooooooo they are running a little late". Penelope said, "awwww bless it's heart", Emily said, "Eliza we are so glad that you were able to come for the wedding".

She laughed and said, "honey there was no way I was going to miss this for anything", Emily took a deep breath as she took the last bite of her toast. Fran looked at the girls a few minutes later and said, "ladies it's time to get you ready to marry those wonderful men of yours, now are you ready"?, they both smiled and said in unison, "we're ready".

Tamara and her family were on their way to Frans, Tamara was in the backseat getting ready as her mom drove, they stopped about a block away while Tamara finished getting dressed. Tonya looked in the rear view mirror and said, "are you ready to get married sweetie"?, Tamara leaned up in the seat and said, "I am momma, I am".

Anita looked at her watch and said, "we still have about an hour before the services, what do we do now"?, Tamara said, "we will sit right here and wait because Derek Morgan is my man not Penelopes and after today everybody will see it". Tamara sat back against the seat and said, "I wonder where we will go on our honeymoon".

The next 45 minutes flew by and the girls were finally ready, nervous but ready but as nervous as they were they were doing better than Derek and Aaron. Henry looked at Derek and said, "no dat no go dare", Derek said, "I'm sorry buddy, I'm just nervous today", Reid said, "here Derek, let me help you".

Henry sat swinging his legs in the chair as he watched his dad help Derek with his tie, Dave looked at the grooms and said, "15 minutes and counting until wedding time boys, are you ready"?, they both smiled at him and nodded their heads. Dave smiled and said, "Reid I'm counting on you and Henry to get these to outside to the garden".

Reid laughed and said, "you can count on us can't he Henry"?, the little boy smiled and said, "wight daddy"?, Dave laughed and said, "I'll see you boys in a few minutes, I need to go and get the brides". Derek and Aaron watched as Dave walked out the door and closed it behind him, Derek took a deep breath and smiled knowing that in a few short minutes he would be marrying the love of his life.


	84. Chapter 84

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 84

Penelope and Emily were laughing and talking when there was a knock at the door, Fran walked over and opened the door and said, "come in handsome",  
he walked into the room and kissed her cheek and said, "well beautiful ladies it's time, are you ready"?, they both took a deep breath and nodded their heads and in unison said, "we're ready".

Eliza, Fran and the girls hugged both brides before making their way out of the room to head outside to their seats, Dave said, "we need to start making our way down to the back door". They both picked up the end of their dresses and with the help of JJ they both made their way down the stairs and to the back door.

Derek looked up and saw JJ and Erin walking through the door and smiled knowing that his bride was coming next, Aaron stood there with his heart thumping so loud that he could hear it banging in his ears. He was so nervous but once he saw Emily step into the door all of his jitters just went away.

Reid smiled as he looked over at JJ she winked at him and then turned her attention to the back of the garden where her friends were just starting to walk. Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope smile back at him, Derek and Aaron watched as their two beautiful brides slowly made their way up the path toward them.

Tamara made her way inside Frans house, she walked through the living room and went into the kitchen and then out onto the sun porch, she had to wait for just the perfect moment to make her move. She watched as Dave put Penelopes hand in Dereks and Emily in Hotchs before walking up to stand beside Reid.

The minister smiled and said, "the love of these to couples is what brings us together today, he looked around at all of the family and friends and said, "today in front of all of their families and friends these two couples will be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony", He looked out at the audience and said, "who gives these women to these men in marriage"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "their famalies and I do" before taking a couple of steps back beside Reid.

Derek took deep breath as the minister said, "I understand that you have all written your own vows is that correct"?, all four of them smiled at the minister and in unison said, "yes sir". He asked for the rings, JJ and Erin handed Derek and Aarons rings while Dave and Spencer handed Emily and Penelopes rings to the minister.

He said, "please join me in a word of prayer for these two couples", Tamara then slowly and quietly made her way outside and stood out of sight behind the huge tent and waited to hear the words she had been waiting for. When the minister had finished he smiled at Derek and said, "slide the ring on Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her".

He put the ring on her finger and said, "Penelope, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you are so sweet, kind and loving and you are now and forever be the love of my life". He then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I promise in front of our family and friends that I will love, honor and cherish you as long as we both shall live".

The minister then handed Aaron Emilys ring and said, "put the ring on her finger and recite your vows to her", he nervously put the ring on her finger and smiled up lovingly into her eyes. He then said, "Emily, I don't even remember what my life was like without you, you are my best friend, the love of my life, my lover and today you become my wife and hopefully one day you will become the mother to my children".

She smiled as he said, "and I promise to love you and only you as long as we both shall live", the minister handed Penelope Dereks ring and said,  
"put the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him". He put the ring on his finger and said, "Derek Morgan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are my soulmate, my lover, my friend, my guiding light and today in front of our family and friends you will become my husband and I promise to love you as long as I live".

The minister handed Emily Aarons ring and said, "put the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him", she put the ring on Aarons finger and smiled as she said, "Aaron I love you with all my heart and today I have no trouble vowing to love you and only you for the rest of my life". She gently squeezed his hands and said, "you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and grow old with and I can't wait for our lives together to start".

The minister took a deep breath and said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two couples can't be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". Tamara walked up the aisle toward the couples and said, "I can tell you why, because Derek doesn't love her, he loves me", family and friends saw and watched as Tamara walked up and stood beside Derek and held out her hand for him to put the wedding band on her hand.


	85. Chapter 85

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 85

Derek leaned in and said, "Tamara why don't you and I go somewhere and talk"?, she smiled and said, "we can talk later silly boy, were busy getting married right now". Derek said, "Tamara you and I aren't getting married, Penelope and I are", she pointed her finger at him and said, "that's where you're wrong".

She said, "if we don't get married then nobody is getting married today", Penelope said, "Tamara honey listen to me", she looked at Penelope and said,  
"don't Tamara honey me Penelope, you haven't won him, he's mine and you need to face it". She said, "now wait just a minute", Tamara pulled a small gun out of her bouquet and said, "no you listen, Derek loves me, Derek is going to marry me".

Derek stepped in front of Penelope and said, "Tamara get the gun to me", she said, "no can do sexy boy because if I do then you will marry her instead of me". He took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to marry her anyway Tamara, I love Penelope, she is the other part of my heart", Tamara laughed and said, "no she isn't, I am".

Tonya and the girls slowly slipped away seeing that Tamara had lost her mind, they wanted to put as much space between them and Tamara as was humanly possible. Tamara aimed her gun at Penelope and said, "she has to die Derek, she is standing between you and me getting married and I just can't have that".

Derek said, "I'm not moving, if you shoot her then you shoot me", she started waving the gun and said, "how about I shoot your sainted momma, how would you like that"?, he said, "give me that gun because you aren't going to hurt anybody, come on now Tamara, this isn't you". She laughed and said,  
"I love you Derek, don't you remember us making out on the couch in my room when we came to visit your momma"?, he said, "don't you mean the morning that you tried to force yourself on me"?, she said, "I don't remember it that way".

He laughed and said, "I keep telling you, I love Penelope, I want to spend the rest of my life with her", Tamara aimed the gun at Derek and said, "if I can't have you she sure as hell isn't going to". Penelope pushed him out of the way and everybody screamed as the gun went off, Derek tackled her and pinned her to the ground while JJ quickly checked on Penelope.

Penelope said, "I'm fine Jayje", JJ smiled as she hugged her friend and said, "oh thank goodness, I thought you were hit", she laughed and said, "it will take more than Tamara to keep me away from my man". Several of Dereks friends jumped up and ran over and took care of Tamara so that the wedding could continue.

Derek smiled and thanked his friends before walking over and rejoining his soon to be wife, Tamara screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO DEREK, YOU LOVE ME, YOU DON'T LOVE HER". Penelope said, "that's it, that's it I can't take this anymore", she walked over and said, "Tamara he doesn't want you, he wants me and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together and there is nothing you can do to stop us".

Tamara broke free and slapped Penelope hard across the face and said, "take that bitch", Penelope took a deep breath and slapped her across the face and said, "you don't get to slap me and get away with it". Tamara laughed as she slapped Penelope again, Penelope slapped her even harder across the face causing her to fall down on the ground.

She said, "you fat bitch you got my wedding dress dirty", Penelope laughed and said, "it's not like you are going to be using it today now is it Tamara"?, she said, "how fricking rude". Penelope turned around and headed back to Derek and looked at the minister and said, "I'm so sorry for the very rude spectator, please continue".

The minister said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husbands and wives", he smiled at the couples and said,  
"you may now kiss your brides ". Derek and Aaron raised the veils up and gently pressed their lips against their brides lips and when they pulled apart the minister smiled as he looked out over the crowd.

He said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs Aaron Hotchner", the grooms then pulled their wives into another passionate kiss as the crowd cheered.


	86. Chapter 86

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 86

As the newlyweds headed back up the aisle toward the area wheere the reception was going to be held Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said,  
"I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm never ever gonna get tired of hearing you call me that", he laughed and said, "that's good because I'm going to be calling you that for the rest of our lives".

When both couples walked under the huge tent their family and friends clapped their hands and whistled, the DJ laughed and said, "ladies and gentlemen,  
let's give it up to the newlyweds, Derek and Penelope Morgan and Aaron and Emily Hotchner". Everybody laughed as all four friends headed to the center of the dance floor.

Derek and Aaron Pulled Penelope and Emily into their arms as they started dancing their way across the floor, the DJ said, "let's hear it as our couples share their first dance as husbands and wives". The area was filled with the sounds of clapping hands as Penelope laid her head down on her husbands chest and sighed happily.

Aaron kissed the top of Emilys head and said, "how are you feeling Mrs. Hotchner"?, she looked up at him and laughed and said, "I'm feeling amazing Mr. Hotchner, just amazing". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much", she winked at him and said, "I love you more", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that isn't possible", they both laughed as he dipped her and pulled her back into his arms.

Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you look so beautiful", she grinned and said, "why thank you so much kind sir". He smiled and said, "you are very welcome gorgeous", she looked up at him and he said, "would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would like that very much".

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor and as he pulled her into his arms he kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you Fran Morgan,  
I love you with all my heart". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to David Rossi, I love you so so very much", he smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

JJ sighed happily as Henry wrapped his arms and legs around her waist, she kissed his cheek and said, "I love you Henry", he looked at her and said,  
"I lub you to momma". Reid smiled and said, "what would you say about us trying to have another baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "really"?, he leaned over and kissed her lips and said, "yes really".

She looked at Henry and said, "would you like to have a little brother or sister Henry"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yessssssss pweaseeeeeeee momma, pweaseeeeeeee". Reid laughed and said, "well what do you say Jayje, won't to have another baby with me"?, she kissed his lips gently and said,  
"I want nothing more than to have another baby with you Spence".

Reid rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you Jayje, you and Henry are my life", she smiled and said, "I love you to Spence and I can't wait to start practicing for that other baby". He winked at her and said, "I'm looking forward to that myself beautiful", she laughed and said, "how about we start tonight"?, he nodded his head and said, "tonight it is, tonight it is", they both smiled at each other as Henry laid his head back down on her shoulder.

Fran smiled as she took the microphone and said, "everyone please raise your glasses, I would like to make the first toast", she looked at the two happy couples and said, "I would like to say congratulations to the two amazing couples standing in front of me, may your lives be filled with joy,  
love, happiness and many many babies".

Derek kissed Penelope on the neck and said, "here here", Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you Mr. Morgan"?, he leaned in and said,  
"later I'll show you what you can do with me". She kissed his lips gently and said, "ohhhhh promises promises", he winked at her and said, "and as you know I alwaysssssss keep my promises.

Aaron smiled as Fran said, "today our family gained 3 new members", Emily relaxed in Aarons arms when he kissed the side of her neck, she then took a deep breath and smiled when Fran said, "here's to happiness for the newlyweds". Everybody raised their glasses and said, "to happiness for the newlyweds".

Everybody clapped their hands as the newlyweds intertwined their arms and took a sip of their champagne


	87. Chapter 87

This Chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 87

The reception continued on for almost an hour before the happy couples headed toward their cakes, Derek put his hand on top of Penelopes at the same time Aaron put his hand on top of Emilys. Everybody watched as the knives cut through the gorgeous cake, Derek and Aaron put a piece of cake in a plate and everybody watched to see what was going to happen next.

All four of the friends picked up a bite of cake and at first it looked like everything was going to go smoothly but Emily and Penelope smashed their bites of cake into Aaron and Dereks faces. Derek laughed as he pulled Penelope in for a kiss thus getting the icing all over her face, she grinned and said, "ohhhhhh no fair hotstuff, no fair".

Emily laughed and said, "you look so good covered in icing", Aaron smiled and said, "oh yeah, well why don't we see how you look", Emily said, "ohh nooooooo". Aaron smashed a bite of cake all over her face and then said, "ohhhh you look beautiful all covered in that icing but I wonder how you taste", he then leaned in and licked the icing off her cheek and then kissed her lips and said, "just what I thought, delicious".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "we better get upstairs and get changed before we ruin that beautiful dress", she nodded her head and said, "Em, we're gonna go change our clothes". Emily nodded her head and said, "come on handsome, let's go change our clothes", Aaron kissed her lips gently as the four headed out of the huge tent.

Derek passed his mom on the way out and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes momma, we're going to change our clothes", she winked at him and said,  
"get started on making those babies". He kissed her cheek and said, "count on it momma", Fran laughed as she watched the two happy couples run into the house.

Once the couples ran into their rooms Derek shut and locked the door, Penelope turned and looked at him and said, "Derek Michael Morgan, what are you doing"?, he started taking off his jacket and said, "I believe they call it making love to my wife". She held out her hands and said, "ohhhh no you don't mister".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and crashed his mouth to hers, he then slid the zipper down and pulled back and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl". She said, "don't you want to wait till we are in Hawaii to start our honeymoon"?, he slid her dress down over her shoulders and when it puddled at her feet in the floor he said, "ohhhhh hell no, I want to start it right now".

She laughed as they started tugging at each others clothes, it didn't take long before she pulled him down on the bed, he hovered over her and smiled as he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, more than I ever thought possible", he lined himself up at her entrance and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside his wife for the first time.

Aaron backed Emily up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I want you so bad right now Em", she took a deep breath and said, "and I want you Aaron". She turned around and he unzipped her dress and slid it down over her beautiful body, when it slid all the way down she turned around and he said, "damn Mrs. Hotchner you are so fricking beautiful".

Emily grinned as she tugged his belt from his pants and started unzipping his pants and said, "you are looking might fine yourself Mr. Hotchner", he then led her over to the bed and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Em", she laid down on the bed pulling him with her and said, "I love you to Aaron".

He crashed his lips to hers again and when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Aaron", he quickly got between her creamy thighs and said,  
"your wish is my command my beautiful wife". It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they started making mad passionate love.

Penelope moaned Dereks name over and over as he pounded in and out of her, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and gently bit down on his neck as he leaned down and said, "so tight baby, so so tight". She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her and her husband joined together as one, her husband she loved saying that, her husband.

About half an hour later Emily collapsed against Aarons chest and said, "that was amazing", he kissed her lips gently and said, "that was totally amazing". Emily said, "that time was different, don't you think"?, he nodded his head and said, "that's because it was our first time as husband and wife", she smiled and said, "husband and wife, I love hearing that".

Aaron grinned and said, "you are going to be hearing it for the next 50 to 60 years", she laughed and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that", he winked at her and said, "I hope you to baby". Penelope collapsed on top of Dereks chest and said, "hotstff that was without a doubt fan fricking tastic",  
he laughed and said, "you are amazing baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you to baby girl", they laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before Derek said, "we better get dressed and get back downstairs, we have a tent filled with family and friends that are waiting on us".

She reluctantly got up and said, "alright alright but later you are soooooooo mine", he winked at her and said, "goddess, I'm yours for the rest of our lives, yours and only yours". He kissed her lips one final time before turning around and heading to grab some clothes, Penelope whistled and said, "looking good Mr. Morgan, looking realllllll good".

Derek laughed and said, "woman you are gonna get it", she laughed and said, "yeah yeah", he ran over and she squealed as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later both couples met at the front of the tent and when they stepped inside the DJ said, "ladies and gentlemen the newlyweds", everybody clapped their hands as the two couples walked to the center of the floor for another dance.


	88. Chapter 88

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 88

The happy couples were laughing and talking when Derek looked down at his watch and whispered, "our flight leaves in less than an hour", Penelope kissed his lips and said, "we better say our goodbyes and head to the airport". Aaron said, "ohhhh I didn't know it was this late, we better get started to gorgeous".

The newlyweds hugged their family and friends one by one as they made their way toward their limos, they stopped outside and Derek said, "where are you guys heading"?, Emily giggled and said, "London, can you believe that"?, he laughed and said, "ohhh that sounds nice Em". Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I just hope that she doesn't expect to be seeing a lot of it".

Emily laughed and said, "not at all my love, there is nothing more I want to do than spend the week in bed with you", Penelope grinned and said, "I can second that one Em because all I want to do is make love to my husband all week". Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "have fun and be safe and we will talk to you guys next week".

The friends were waving at their family and friends as the limos pulled away from the curb, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. When the pulled apart he said, "I love you my beautiful wife", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you my sexy sexy husband".

Emily intertwined fingers with Aaron and said, "other than the Tamara scrape the wedding was beautiful", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "it was, it was really beautiful". She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I still can't believe that we're married, I am your wife now".

Aaron laughed and said, "that you are, that you are", she said, "what happens when you get tired of me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that isn't ever gonna happen". She smiled and said, "I can't wait to get you alone in the hotel because when we are alone I'm going to rip your clothes off and show you just how much I love you".

Aaron kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh I can hardly wait myself", they sat back and relaxed as they watched the scenery go by the window, Emily had never been this happy before and she was gonna enjoy every minute of it. Penelope smiled as she looked up at Derek and said, "well Mr. Morgan are you ready for a week alone with your bride in paradise"?, he nodded his head and said, "ahhhhhhhh helllllllll yeah", they both laughed as they sat there wrapped in each others arms.

About half an hour later both couples were fastening their seatbelts as their planes were getting ready to roll down the runway, Penelope sighed as she looked over at her husband and said, "I love you Derek Morgan". He smiled at her and said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan, now and forever you are my life".

Penelope smiled as she pressed her lips against Dereks, when they pulled apart she whispered, "I sooooo wish we were alone right now", he laughed as he kissed her cheek and said, "so do I goddess, so do I". Emily looked over at Aaron and said, "I still can't believe that we are married", he smiled and said, "you better get use to it because from now on you're mine", she kissed his lips and said, "and you're mine", they smiled as they sat there holding each others hands as the plane lifted off.

Tamara was given an outfit to change into before being put in a holding cell, she looked at the officer and said, "where are my mom and sisters", he said, "nobody has been here to see you". She put her hands on her hips and said, "WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY"?, he smiled and said, "if they are smart they are staying as far away from you as possible".

Tamara walked over to the bars and said, "what the hell did you just say"?, he leaned forward and said, "I think you heard me, now sit down and shut the hell up". She said, "I want to see my lawyer", he said, "yeah, yeah, he will be here soon, so just sit down and be quiet until he gets here",  
she took a deep breath as she walked over and sat down.


	89. Chapter 89

This chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 89

Several hours later Aaron and Emily were walking out of the airport and toward their waiting car, once inside Emily said, "so where are we going"?,  
he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's a surprise". She laid back against him and sighed happily as the car pulled away from the curb heading to a destination unknown to her.

What Emily didn't know was that Aaron was surprising Emily with a villa for the week, when they got together she would talk about how much she wanted to go to London one day and he was glad to be with her when she got to experience it for the first time. Emily sighed happily as the car took the scenic route to their destination.

Emily opened her eyes when the car stopped, she looked up at Aaron and said, "where are we"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "this my very beautiful wife is going to be our home for the next week". She looked up and said, "but this is a villa". He grinned and said, "yes I know", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "but how"?, he grinned and said, "I have my ways".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "let's go up to our villa because I want to show my appreciation", he looked over his shoulder and smiled and said, "thanks Thomas". Thomas smiled and said, "anytime, now have a great week", Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh don't worry, we will man, we will".

When they stood in front of the door, he opened it and smiled at her and she gasped in surprise when he picked her up and carried her through the doorway. Aaron walked into the room and gently placed her down and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you ready for a week alone in paradise beautiful"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I definitley am".

Emily grinned as she started tugging her husbnads shirt off over his head, he wasted no time in removing her clothes, she couldn't help but smile when she slid his pants and boxers down over his ass. She slid her hand forward and he took a deep breath when she gripped his erection in her soft and perfect hands.

He closed his eyes when she started gently stroking up and down, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his neck and said, "do you like that my love"?, he opened his eyes and said, "yes Em, ohhhhh god yes". He put his hand on hers and said, "but if you don't stop this is going to be over way to early".

Aaron backed up to the bed and she giggled as they collapsed on the bed, he kissed her lips and smiled as he hovered over her, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Aaron". He smiled and said, "I love you to Emily", he smiled down at her just looking at how beautiful she was, he then lined himself up at her entrance and she moaned his name in pleasure as he slid inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on her bottom lip as he slid even deeper inside her, he kissed her lips passionately as their bodies moved as one. Aaron started kissing his way down her beautiful body as she arched her back and screamed his name over and over, he looked up at her and smiled sexily as he pounded into her over and over.

Emily opened her eyes and watched as her husband took her nipple into his mouth, the feel of his tongue swirling around it was bringing her closer and closer to release. Emily felt her orgasm starting to roll over her as Aaron thrusted in and out of her effortlessly, it wasn't long before they were coming with each others names on their lips.

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she smiled at him and said, "I love you Mr. Hotchner, more and more everyday", he took a deep breath before rolling on the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She looked up at him and said, "this honeymoon is totally rockin so far".

Aaron laughed and said, "I would have to agree with you, so far it is totally rocking", they both laughed as they laid there talking about what their future would bring.


	90. Chapter 90

This chapter contains sexual content

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 90

Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful wife as he leads her off the plane, she looks over at him and says, "it's beautiful here", he said, "the view from where I'm standing isn't so bad either". She laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he leaned in and said, "when we get back to the beach house I have a few ideas".

They walked through the airport and once they were outside Penelope said, "how are we going to get to the beach house"?, he pointed to the beautiful red convertible and said, "in that". She said, "oh my god seriously"?, he laughed and said, "yes seriously", Penelope said, "I've got a funny feeling that you've been here before".

Derek grinned and said, "you would be correct, as a matter of fact the beach house we will be staying in belongs to me, well us", she kissed his lips and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan". He smiled and said, "and you are an amazing woman Penelope Garcia Morgan", a few minutes later they were heading away from the airport.

Fran was wrapped in Daves arms when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and said, "hello", the man on the other end of the phone said, "I'm looking for a Derek Morgan, is he there"?, Fran said, "I'm sorry he's on his honeymoon". The man said, "mam my name is Thomas Green and I'm prosecuting Tamara Barnes and it is imperative that I speak to him as soon as possible"  
Fran said, "well sir he should be in Hawaii by now, is there anything I can do to help you"?, Thomas said, "mam he needs to be in my office as soon as possible, his testimony is crucial to the case". Fran said, "but he just got married today and he is on his honeymoon for a week, can it wait till then"?, he ran his hand through his hair and said, "no mam, he needs to be in my office by Monday morning".

Fran said, "but today is Saturday", he said, "yes mam and I'm sorry but if he doesn't testify there is a chance that Tamara will get away with what she's done. Fran took a deep breath and gave the man Dereks number and Thomas said, "thank you mam for your help and I'm so sorry for any problems that I'm causing" and seconds later the call ended.

Derek and Penelope were walking up the path toward the beach house when his cell started ringing, he looked at Penelope and said, "damn I thought I turned that off". He hit talk and said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "I need to speak to Derek Morgan please", Derek said, "this is Derek Morgan".

The voice on the other end said, "sir my name is Thomas Green and I'm the prosecutor against Tamara Barnes", Derek sighed and said, "how can I help you Thomas"?, he said, "sir I'm sorry to do this to you but I need you in my office Monday morning". Derek said, "that isn't possible because I'm on my honeymoon right now and will be for the next week".

Thomas said, "Mr. Morgan, if you aren't ready to testify Monday morning Tamara will be released", Derek said, "oh hell no, that can't happen, not after what happened". Thomas said, "I know that you are on your honeymoon but", Derek said, "don't worry Thomas, we'll be there Monday morning and I will be ready to testify".

After the call ended Derek looked at Penelope and said, "sweetness", she said, "don't tell me", he said, "I'm afraid so, I'm afraid that we have to head back to Chicago tomorrow". Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "well then we better make tonight count then", he kissed her lips and said, "I promise I'll make it up to you".

He led her into the house and up to their room where they wasted no time getting each other undressed, Penelope then pulled Derek down onto the bed with her and said, "make love to me Derek". He crashed his lips against hers and said, "your wish is my command sweetness", he lined himself up at her entrance and they both gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as they moved as one, Derek kissed his way down her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl". She raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses as he felt her nails leaving their mark on his skin, he kissed his way up to her lips and Penelope moaned when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

Each glorious thrust was bringing the newlyweds closer and closer to a very explosive climax, Penelope wrapped her arms and legs tighter around her husband as she felt her orgasm hitting. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both came screaming each others names.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", Derek grinned when Penelope said, "well since we are leaving tomorrow I hope you are ready to make love allllllll night". He nodded his head and said, "I am sooo ready goddess".

Penelope straddled his waist and Derek said, "ohhhhhhh hell yeah" as she sank down on him, the couple made love off and on all night long only stopping for a few minutes to rest. When the sun came up the next morning Penelope collapsed against Dereks chest and said, "damn hotstuff", he laughed and said, "what's the matter goddess, can't you keep up"?, she raised up and said, "ohhhhh I'll show you I can keep up".

Derek laughed and said, "I think I've created a monster", she smiled and said, "you have Mr. Morgan, you so have" and they spent the entire time they had left making love.


	91. Chapter 91

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 91

This chapter contains sexual content

Emily was sleeping on her husbands chest when her cell started ringing, Aaron kissed the top of her head and reached over and picked up her cell and when he saw it was Derek he hit talk and said, "hello". Derek said, "Aaron, listen I'm sorry to call so early but I just wanted to let Em know that me and baby girl are heading back home".

Aaron said, "is something wrong, is somebody hurt or sick"?, he said, "oh no nothing like that the prosecutor called me lastnight and said that they needed me to testify against Tamara Monday morning so me and Penelope are heading back". He took a deep breath and said, "ohhhh sorry to hear about that man, I know how forward you were looking to spending the week alone with Penelope".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "well the most important thing right now is to make sure that Tamara doesn't get away with anything", Aaron said,  
"true Derek, very true". Aaron looked down and saw that Emily was starting to wake up and he said, "sweetheart Derek's on the phone, he needs to talk to you".

She opened her eyes and took the cell and said, "what's wrong Derek"?, he said, "me and Penelope have to head back to Chicago", she said, "is something wrong with your mom or sisters"?, he said, "no they're fine the prosecutor called me lastnight and told me that if I didn't come home and testify against Tamara that she might get away with everything".

Emily said, "what about your honeymoon"?, he sighed and said, "we will have to try it again another time but trust me when I say our night in paradise was just that paradise". Emily laughed and said, "I would have to agree with you there Derek, London is amazing, well what we have seen from the windows that is", Derek laughed.

Derek said, "well I'll let you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, I just wanted to let you know what was going on", she smiled down at her husband and said, "when you find out the verdict, please call and let us know". Derek said, "don't worry Em, I will". Emily said, "give everybody our love and we will see you guys in a week".

Derek laughed and said, "will do Em, will do", after the call ended Aaron flipped them over so that he was on top and he kissed Emilys lips ever so gently and said, "good morning Mrs. Hotchner". Emily laughed and said, "good morning youself Mr. Hotchner", Emily wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said, "whatever are we going to do"?, he smiled as he slid inside her and said, "I have a couple of ideas", Emily laughed and said, "I bet you do my love, I bet you do".

Penelope was standing at the airport looking out the huge window when Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "penny for your thoughts beautiful". She relaxed into his embrace and said, "I was just thinking about what we have been through over the past several weeks handsome that's all".

He smiled as he kissed the side of her neck and said, "well everything was worth it because we're together now, we're married and there is nothing that anybody can do to keep us apart now". She turned in his arms and said, "so true handsome", she kissed his lips and said, "you're mine now and the sooner everybody realizes that the better".

Derek laughed and said, "I love it when you get all possessive", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "when we get back to your moms I'll show you possessive mister". He grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh promises promises", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Derek, I love you so damn much".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody", she smiled as he rubbed his fingers over the top of her hand. A few minutes later their flight was announced and they took a deep breath as they headed towards the gate, Derek and Penelope sat down in their seats and buckled in and sighed as they waited for their plane to take off.


	92. Chapter 92

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 92

Several hours later the newlyweds made their way toward the car that was waiting for them outside, they climbed into the back and Penelope sat back against the seat as Derek told the driver where to drop them off. He then wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the top of her head, she then looked up and said, "have I told you that I love you today"?, he smiled and said, "I do believe you have and you definitley showed me lastnight and again several times this morning".

Penelope blushed and said, "what can I say, you bring out the animal in me", he crashed his mouth against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "oh how I wish we were alone right now". Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "if you want we can stay at a hotel instead of at mommas"?, she took a deep breath and said, "if it's alright I would rather stay at your moms".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "then we will stay with momma", Penelope sighed happily as she laid back and rested her head against his chest. Derek smiled and said, "I've never been happier in my life than I am when I'm with you", she looked up at him and said, "I feel the same way hotstuff".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I can't help but wonder why Tamara did what she did to us"?, Derek laughed and said, "well I've always had a way with the ladies". She playfully slapped his chest and said, "oh you have huh"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "definitley but you are the only woman I want".

She giggled and said, "that's good because you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with", Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "Penelope can I ask you something"?, she nodded her head and said, "you can ask me anything". Derek said, "what would you say if we started trying for a family"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I would say yes, yes, ohhhhhh yes".

He smiled and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on", she grinned and said, "you might be a little biased considering I'm your wife". He gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to have a house filled with little ones".

Penelope sighed and said, "neither can I", Derek said, "how many kids would you like to have goddess"?, she laughed and said, "ohhh at least 4 or 5 hotstuff". He licked his lips and said, "how about we get started tonight"?, she winked at him and said, tonight sounds good to me handsome, I can't wait to feel your child growing inside me".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "I can't wait either, there is nothing more I would rather do then spend the rest of my life with you as we watch our family grow". Penelope caressed the side of his cheek and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he leaned in to kiss her and before their lips touched he said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan".

Penelope smiled as they stopped in front of Frans house, they got out of the car and were met half way up the path by Desiree, she hugged them both and said, "momma and Sarah are fixing dinner". Derek laughed and said, "it smells delicious", Desi said, "momma is making your favorite food tonight as a welcome home kinda thing".

She smiled at Penelope and said, "what did you think of Hawaii"?, she said, "well what I saw of it was beautiful we didn't really see much of it if this time around". Desiree laughed and said, "I bet you didn't", Derek shook his head and said, "so anything happening with you"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, same ole same ole", everybody laughed as they headed inside the house.

They walked into the dining room and Fran said, "how was your flight"?, Penelope yawned and said, "long, very long", Fran hugged them both and said, "I'm so sorry that your honeymoon got interrupted". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "momma it isn't your fault and don't worry because I will make it up to baby girl".

They sat down at the table and Penelope said, "everything smells great Fran", she smiled and said, "I made double chocolate brownies for dessert",  
Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "that sounds good I can hardly wait". They spent the next 45 minutes laughing and talking while they ate the delicious food.

After the dishes were done Fran smiled as she caught the newlyweds sleeping on the couch, she kissed the top of Dereks head and said, "honey why don't you two head up to bed"?, Derek yawned and said, "good idea momma, we're worn out". Penelope stood up and hugged Fran and the girls and said, "thank you for a delicious dinner".

Fran then watched as her son and daughter in law headed up the stairs, once they were in their room Penelope headed into the bathroom to slip into her night clothes. When she stepped into the room she couldn't help but smile as she saw that Derek was already asleep, she walked over and laid down beside him and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

It didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of snoring from the honeymooners


	93. Chapter 93

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 93

The next morning Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked down at her sleeping husband, she then moved her fingers and took a deep breath as she looked down at her beautiful rings. She wiggled her fingers and said, "I still can't believe that we're married", Derek opened his eyes and grinned at her and said, "you better believe it because you're my wife now and forever".

Penelope kissed his lips and when they pulled apart Derek said, "good morning beautiful", she giggled and then said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "as much as I would love to make mad passionate love to you we have to get dressed and head to the courthouse".

She fake pouted and said, "alright my love but I want a raincheck", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "count on it goddess", she wiggled out of his arms and stood up and made her way to the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later Derek was pulling his shirt down over his muscular body".

He grinned and said, "looking good baby girl, looking realllllll good", she turned around and said, "why thank you kind sir and might I say that you are looking extremely sexy this morning yourself". He walked over and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "are you about ready to head out"?, she nodded her head as they headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Fran and the girls were waiting with two cups of coffee for the happy couple, Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much for this", Desiree said,  
"so how did you sleep lastnight"?, Penelope said, "we slept all night long and just woke up a few minutes ago". Derek smiled and said, "are you three ladies coming with us this morning"?, Fran laughed and said, "we are if that's okay"?, Penelope said, "of course it's okay".

They soon headed out toward the car and Penelope took a deep breath as they pulled away from the house, Tamara was being led into the courtroom by one of the guards. Once she sat down she looked around and said, "where's my fiancee"?, her attorney said, "you don't have a fiancee", she laughed and said, "of course I do silly and his name is Derek Morgan".  
Her attorney rolled her eyes and said, "Tamara you need to understand that Derek and Penelope were married, did you hear me THEY ARE MARRIED", she opened her mouth and said, "but but but he loves me". Tamara said, "so Derek isn't coming today"?, she said, "oh no he's coming today and he's probably gonna be with his wife".

Tamara sighed and said, "it should have been me, we would have made beautiful babies", the attorney opened her mouth to speak and Tamara said, "have you even seen his wife, she is a fat cow, why would he pick her over me"?, she sat back in her chair and said, "what man in his right mind wouldn't want me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm perfect and I'm beautiful and my body is sexy as hell".

Tamara turned around and looked at the door a few minutes later when the doors opened, she smiled and said, "Derek, Derek honey", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "come on beautiful". Tamara watched as Derek and Penelope sat down, she then turned back around and faced the front of the room.

The judge walked in and the baitliff said, "all rise the honorable Judge Frazier presiding", everybody stood up and when the judge came into the room and sat down he looked out and said, "please be seated". Once everybody was seated he said, "alright we are here for the trial of Tamara Barnes is she in the room today"?, her attorney said, "she is your honor and we are ready to proceed".

Tamars attorney stood up and said, "we would like to call Derek Morgan to the stand", the baitliff said, "Derek Morgan", he stood up and made his way to the front of the room. He stepped up into the box and the baitliff said, "raise your right hand please", Derek raised his hand and the baitliff said, "do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I do".

The judge said, "you may be seated Mr. Morgan", Derek sat down and took a deep breath as the prosecuting attorney said, "Mr. Morgan I need you to tell me what happened at your wedding to Mrs. Garcia, now Mrs. Morgan". He looked back at Penelope and smiled and said, "well it all started"


	94. Chapter 94

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-ch 94

The judge sat and listened as Derek described how scared he was when Tamara threw that gun in everybodys face and aimed it at Penelope, he then told how Tamara was totally out of control and how she was wrestled to the ground before she could hurt anybody. The prosecutor then said, "Mr. Morgan I only have one more question for you".

Derek took a deep breath and waited for the question, she said, "in your opinion if she hadn't been stopped do you think that Tamara would have hurt or killed Penelope to keep her away from you"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes I do, I believe that she would have". The prosecutor smiled at the judge and said, "no further questions your honor".

The judge looked at the defense and said, "any questions"?, he stood up and said, "no sir", the judge looked at Derek and said, "son I must commend you on your fast thinking, your actions definitely saved you wife". Derek smiled and said, "thank you sir", the judge then nodded his head and said,  
"you may step down".

Derek stood up and walked passed Tamara and when he did she said, "I can't wait to start a family with you", the judge said, "Ms. Barnes I don't want to hear you right now". Tamara said, "I don't regret anything that happened your honor, I love Derek and he loves me and we belong together", she then stood up and turned around to face Derek and Penelope and screamed, "HE'S MINE DAMN IT".

The judge banged his gavel and said, "that's enough, that's enough, baitliff remove her from this courtroom, we don't need her in here for me to give my verdict". Everybody then watched as Tamara was dragged out of the courtroom screaming Dereks name, the judge shook his head and said, "since your client didn't want a trial by jury I have listened to all the evidence and I am now ready to give my verdict".

Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and took a deep breath as the judge said, "I find the defentant Tamara Barnes guilty of assault, attempted murder, disturbing the peace and resisting arrest". Derek smiled as the judge said, "on the assualt charge the defendant will serve 7 years, for the attempted murder charge she will serve 20 years, for disturbing the peace 10 years and for resisting arrest another 5 for a total of 42 years and she will serve them all with no possibility of parole".

Tamaras attorney said, "but your honor", the judge said, "don't your honor me, your client is a sick person and needs to be kept away from innocent people especially Penelope and Derek Morgan". He then looked out over the crowd to Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry that you two had to go through that but Ms. Barnes will spend the next 42 years in prison and she will definitley pay for what she did to you".

He banged his gavel as the baitliff said, "all rise", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked out of the courtroom, Derek then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "it's over, it's all over sweetness". Fran hugged Penelope and Derek and said, "I'm glad that she won't be able to hurt anybody else".

Everybody turned and headed out of the courtroom, once Derek and Penelope were in the hall with their family JJ smiled and said, "that Tamara is a few sandwiches short of a picnic", everybody laughed". Reid said, "well at least that's over now and now the two of you can focus on your marriage and your lives together.

Penelope smiled and said, "that we can Spencer, that we can", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and looked at his family and friends and said, "how about we get out of here and head out to breakfast"?, they all smiled and in unison said, "let's goooooooo". Penelope smiled and sighed happily as her and her wonderful husband walked out of the courthouse with their family and they knew that the only thing they needed to thing about now was each other and their lives together.

One final chapter left everybody


	95. Chapter 95

Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan-Ch 95

The epilogue- 1 year later

Derek and Penelope headed right back to Hawaii after the trouble with Tamara was over and they had an amazing time and they even managed to get out  
of the beach house some this time around. Penelope and Derek were trying to start a family as soon as they could because they couldn't wait to have  
little ones of their own.

Derek was remembering the amazing time that him and his beautiful wife had on their honeymoon while they were sitting on the couch looking at the  
pictures. They were sitting wrapped in each others arms until Penelopes water broke and she went into labor, they then headed off to the hospital  
where she was in labor for several hours before baby girl Morgan was born.

Derek smiled down at the squirming baby girl in his arms and said, "ohhhhh sweetness she's beautiful", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I think  
she looks like her daddy". Derek grinned and said, "I think she looks like her momma", Derek ran his finger down their daughters cheek and said, "it's  
okay baby girl daddy's here".

Penelope said, "any news on Em or Jayje"?, he shook his head and said, "they were both still in the delivery room about 10 minutes ago", she bit down  
on her lip and said, "I can't wait to see my nephews". Derek smiled and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "exhausted but so so very  
happy".

Reid kissed the top of his sons head and said, "welcome to the family Christopher Michael Reid", JJ blew out a tired breath and said, "is he alright  
Spence"?, he walked the baby over and put him in his mommas arms and said, "he's perfect Jayje, simply perfect". JJ kissed his little chubby cheek  
and said, "momma loves you so much Christopher".

Reid said, "who would have thought that you, Em and Penelope would have gone into labor on the same day"?, JJ laughed and said, "not me considering  
I still had 3 weeks and Em still had 7 weeks to go". JJ said, "I wonder how Em is doing"?, Reid smiled as he got a text from Aaron with a picture of  
their son".

Reid laughed and said, "awwww she's fine here's a picture of little Jack", JJ said, "awwwww look at him, he is adorable", JJ said, "any news on  
Garcie and Gabby"?, Reid opened his mouth to say not yet when his cell started beeping again with a picture of Penelope and the baby". Reid said, "Garcie  
and baby girl are fine".

JJ smiled as she looked at the pictures of her neice and nephew and said, "they are so beautiful aren't they Spence"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"they sure are honey". JJ smiled and said, "I hope that Henry is gonna like his new brother", Reid kissed her gently on the lips and said, "don't  
worry he will".

Hotch smiled as he watched the nurse put Jack in his wifes arms, Emily kissed the baby on the cheek and said, "you were a surprise today little  
man". Hotch laughed and said, "that's putting it mildly my love", Emily stroked his cheek and said, "ohhhhh Aaron he's so beautiful", Hotch kissed  
her on the lips and said, "he looks like his momma", Emily beemed with pride as she watched her son stretch in her arms.

A couple of hours later Penelope looked up when there was a knock on her door, Reid said, "are you two up for some company"?, she nodded her head and  
said, "come in guys, come in". Emily and JJ smiled as they were wheeled into the room with their babies in their arms, Derek smiled and said, "congrats  
guys my nephews are adorable".

Henry smiled and said, "my broder is named Chwisopher", Derek said, "what do you think of your little brother"?, Henry looked down at the little boy  
and said, "I lub him". Penelope said, "and he loves you to Henry", the little boy walked over and laid his head down on his moms leg and looked up  
at her with a huge smile on his face.

Aaron said, "Gabby is so beautiful Penelope", she smiled and said, "thanks Aaron and Jack is so adorable as is Christopher", JJ grinned and said, "we  
all have beautiful famalies". Derek said, "that we do Jayje, that we do", Penelope yawned as she handed her daughter over to her grandma, Fran looked  
up at her husband and said, "here's our first grandchild Dave".

He kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "she's beautiful Penelope, very beautiful", Derek laughed and said, "thanks Dave", Sarah and Desiree  
were grinning as they watched the babies as they slept in their mommas arms. Sarah said, "ohhhhhh they are all so cute". JJ said, "labor was a lot  
longer with this one than it was with Henry".

Emily said, "Jack came pretty fast after my water broke, I guess I was lucky", Reid nodded his head and said, "definitely because Jayje was in labor  
almost 16 hours with our newest little man". Derek looked down and saw Penelope peacefully sleeping and said, "Gabby was born after 14 hours of hard  
labor and my baby girls are both exhausted".

JJ and Emily nodded their heads as they watched their friend sleeping, Reid said, "who would have thought that this time last year we would all be  
here together for the births of our babies". Fran smiled and said, "I now have a grandaughter and two grandsons and I couldn't be happier", everybody  
laughed as the babies cuddled up closer to their mommys.

As Derek looked around the room he couldn't imagine his life without the people in it because they were now and would always be a family


End file.
